


DC Meets Marvel

by NakedVengeance



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 45,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakedVengeance/pseuds/NakedVengeance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley Quinn makes a portal that transports her to the Avengers World. Were she is discovered by SHIELD and asked to join The Avengers. She falls in love with the dreamy Captain America. However will her past come back to haunt her?<br/>Main Shipping:<br/>Steve/Harleen<br/>Loki/Natasha</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Avenger

_Chapter 1: New Avenger_

The Avengers each sat themselves around the round table waiting for Director Fury. He was barely ever late, only if he was in a meeting with The Council. The team had grown since the New York attack which was almost two years ago. The Avengers had gained Loki as their new member. It was his punishment to stay on Earth and try and redeem himself. Once the All Father decided Loki had redeemed himself he was free to do whatever he wanted. However instead of Loki going his own way he decided he wanted to stay and help The Avengers.

            Fury entered the room with a folder underneath his arm, his face remained expressionless but you can tell he was frustrated, just by the way he walked. He went to the front of round table and looked at every one of The Avengers.

            “Well guys it looks like we will be gaining another new member.” Fury said. The Avengers all looked at each and then back to Fury. Fury passed the folder to the Captain, who opened it warily.

            “Her name is Dr. Harleen Quinzel she’s from an alternate earth universe…” Fury said before he got cut off by Clint.

            “What do you mean an alternate earth universe?”

            “Like Loki and Thor, she comes from another universe however the one she comes from is an alternative Earth. Meaning it’s like our Earth only it would be different. The Earth she comes from has superheroes like you guys. They even have a team; they’re called the Justice League. However these superheroes are more powerful and more super in a way sort of like the X-men. Dr. Harleen comes from a city like New York City but its named Gotham City.” Fury explained to the team.

            “So why is she here than? Besides wanting to join The Avengers, did the Justice whatever vote her out or something?” Tony asked while snickering.

            “Dr. Harleen used to be a villain back in Gotham City. She used to go by the named Harley Quinn. She was an accomplice for a bigger villain named The Joker. Eventually she and the Joker supposably fell in love and they married. She and the Joker continued to cause havoc in Gotham when one of the Jokers experiments went wrong he sent them to another alternative universe like theirs. Some of the Justice League team were the villains in this world which Harley Quinn decided to join up with the rest of the good Justice League team to take them down. After everything eventually returned back to normal, Harley Quinn couldn’t get the thought out of her head about how good it was to be a hero for once. She tried to convince the Joker on many occasions to turn good and join the Justice League. However he always refused her. It was eating at Harley’s insanity; she could feel the hate for herself and the joker build up. She decided to have one final attempt to convince the Joker to join her or she would leave him. However when she asked, the Joker loss his cool and told her he never loved her and didn’t care if she left. But if she did leave, he would track her down and murder her. Harley reacted badly to that and ended up slitting the Jokers throat and then being placed in an asylum. During her time in the asylum, Harley starts fading away from that alter ego and starts referring herself to Dr. Harleen. Using all her time in the asylum to try and recreate a portal to an alternate universe. After six years of intense studying and testing, she manages to recreate a temporary portal to our world. The portal she created had an anomaly like when Thor came and since about this time we had already met Thor, we were on the look for more anomalies. So when she arrived we found her straight away and locked her up for questioning.” Fury had explained most of Harleen’s story to them. Hoping to give them an idea of why she would soon join The Avengers.

            “So not only are we going to recruit another villain but we’re recruiting one that used to be insane?” Tony asked awed.

            “How do we know we can trust her?” Clint asked warily.

            “Yes she used to be a villain but she’s looking for redemption. We’ve granted villain redemption before and looked how that turned out, pretty good if you ask me. We can trust her because she’s been working for Shield for the past year and a half.” Fury replied to Tony and Clint.

            “So what’s her skill set?” Natasha asked curiously because now she wouldn’t be the only female on the team.

            “Well as you know she’s a doctor, she specialises in psychiatry. She’s immune to poisons and toxins. She has superhuman agility and enhanced strength. She specialises in martial arts and she’s a talented gymnast, as well as having a very high intelligence and being able to never grow old.” Fury replied.

            “Ha, a doctor that specialise in psychiatry went insane. How ironic.” Tony exclaimed.

 

 


	2. Introductions

Chapter 2: Introductions

She was brought to the Shield HQ in New York City, where she would meet her new team mates. Of course she knew about most them, because she read their files that Shield had on them. However she was more curious about what they’d be like in person and how’d they react to having another villain join their team. She had to stop referring to herself as a villain if she was willing to be accepted by them.

  She came towards two big metal double doors, where the guards told her to wait. She stood there dusting of her clothes and pushing back loose hair. She had dyed her hair black and put red streaks in her hair so it could match her costume; she also wanted to get away from the blonde hair that brought back terrible memories of her time in Gotham. She was determine to have a clean start and move away from the girl once known as Harley Quinn and become Dr. Harleen once again.

  The doors finally open and she heard Director Fury’s voice telling her to come in. She walked in where she saw a round table filled with the people she could only assume where her new team mates. She felt like a kid again in school, everyone staring at her judging whether they liked her or hated her. She met with a pair of eyes that she could only assume where the Black Widows because she was the only girl sitting around the table. However her eyes didn’t seem to judge her they seem to sympathise for her and they also seemed curious. Fury decided to make his way around the table to introduce her to each and every one of The Avengers.

  “Okay, starting on the left we have, Steve Rogers aka Captain America, Tony Stark aka Ironman, Bruce Banner and the Hulk, Clint Barton aka Hawkeye, Natasha Romanov aka Black Widow, Loki the God of Lies and Thor the God of Thunder.”  
Harleen looked at each Avenger as they were introduced to her and noticed things about them. Like Tony Stark, he had short dark hair and looked quite smug. Bruce Banner wore glasses and had short dark hair with bits of grey in it, he looked quiet calm yet also nervous. Clint Barton had short dark blonde hair almost brown with bright blue eyes, he looked quiet wary.

  Natasha Romanov had bright red hair that was shoulder length and had curls in it, she looked quite curious. Steve Rogers had short blonde hair, his face quite chiseled with a strong jaw line and his muscles contested with his shirt, his face remained quiet expressionless and official. Loki had black hair as long as his neck; his eye colour was hard to determine whether they were blue or green. He was grinning and looking quiet intrigued. Thor had blonde hair just above his shoulder. He smiled a little and looked excited.

  “Natasha you’re in charge of showing Dr. Harleen around and to Stark Tower to her room. You’re all free to leave.” Fury stated.

  Each Avenger got up and started to make their way to the exit. Harleen watched Natasha as she held Loki’s arm and said something before making her way towards Harleen. Loki watched Natasha before he made his way over to a waiting Thor. Natasha reached Harleen’s side and said,

  “So as you know I’m Natasha. Just don’t get on my bad side and we’ll be good.” Harleen nodded before saying,

  “You can call me Harleen. I’ll try not getting on your bad side. So what’s it like being an Avenger. What are the rest of the guys like?”

  “Well it’s hard work of course but it’s worth it. To be able to help people and feel like you’re making up for all the wrong you’ve done. It can also be kind of stressful at times. The other Avengers are mostly good. You have Tony and he doesn’t quite take things seriously but he’s a real good guy. Clint is my partner, not the type of partner you’re thinking of but the type that I take on ops if I need someone’s help. Bruce is very smart and just an overall good guy. It’s a shame he has to be the one stuck with the Hulk. Thor is loud and friendly and still trying to get used to Earth. Loki is mischievous and very intellectual, he’s settled much better and faster than Thor, but that because Loki favours his brain over strength, unlike Thor who favours his strength over his brain.”

  “Is there some favouritism I sense there, Agent Romanov?”

  “Is it really that obvious?”

  “Well I am a Doctor that specialises in psychiatry. I can pick up on many of the little things.”

  “That’s right. Well at least I know it’s going to be hard to keep things from you. I don’t know why I’m going to tell you this, considering we’ve only just met however Loki and I are sort of seeing each other. Oh god that feels good to get out. It’s just such a hassle having to keep that a secret, because you’re afraid of what the others might think. Plus I’m already feeling comfortable around you. It’s going to be good to have another female around Stark Tower. I know Loki is excited to actually meet you.”

  “I could tell that Loki and you had something between you, but I wasn’t too sure on how to address it. I am excited to meet Loki as he is with me.”

  “Should I show you to Stark Towers now?”

  “Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Nothing new added to this chapter.   
> Just formatted this chapter so it's easier to read.


	3. Stark Tower

Chapter 3: Stark Tower

Natasha led them out of Shield HQ. Outside a black car awaited for them. They climb into the back and Natasha asked questions about what it’s been like working for Shield so far. Harleen answered them truthfully telling her that some of the missions they’d give her were quite difficult and different to most of the work she was used too. Natasha reassured her that the path to redemption was a difficult one but with the right people standing beside you, she can achieve it. Natasha explained to Harleen about Loki’s path to redemption and how they thought he’d never achieve it, however he did and he’s better for it.

  They arrived outside of a huge tower and at the top of the tower there was a huge A. Natasha led them into the lobby where they were greeted by Jarvis. They made their way to the elevator to take them to the rec room where most of the Avengers hung out when they have nothing else to do. The rec room was massive, almost the size of a small house. As you walked in there was what looked like a kitchen. On the right side of the room there was a huge TV with a massive couch, at the other side was a bar, a pool table, a Foosball table and a small book shelf with small lounge chairs.

  “This is our kitchen as well has lounge room and rec room.” Natasha stated. Watching TV was Tony and Steve. Tony seemed to be explaining something to Steve. Natasha rolled her eyes as she listen and then showed her the supposed kitchen. She opened it and told her that Tony puts his name on most of the food he likes. Tony jumped up at the sound of his name and walked over to them. He looked Harleen up and down and then said,

  “You’re the hottest psychiatric doctor I’ve ever met. By the way, I need you to sign this.” Natasha rolled her eyes and made her way over to the corner where the bookshelf was and sat down in a lounge chair. Harleen grabbed the paper and pen that Tony gave to her and signed it. She gave it back to Tony and raised one of her eyebrows in question of what she signed.

  “Don’t worry it’s not a contract to your soul. It’s just an agreement that you understand that you can’t eat the food with my name on it and if you do, you have to pay for it for a full two months. Also if you think I’m not watching then you are sorrily mistaken, I’m always watching. Isn’t that right Tasha?” Tony directed to Natasha.  
Natasha rolled her eyes at Tony and then looked at Harleen and said,

  “Yes he’s always watching, especially the kitchen. I didn’t eat any of his food. But Clint did and he had to pay Tony back.” Natasha took her eyes off Harleen and back to the book she was reading. Tony decided he wanted to get to know Harleen better so he led her over to the TV where Steve was sitting.

  “Good day to you Lady Harleen and how are you fitting in?” Thor announced as he and Loki walked in.

  “I’m good, thanks for asking and I’m finding everyone rather nice. However you can just call me Harleen.” Thor smiled and found his way to a spot on the couch. Harleen sat in the middle with Tony on her left and Steve on her right. Clint decided to join them and sat near Steve while Thor sat next to Tony, while Natasha was still in the corner on the other side of room reading a book.

  Loki walked over towards Natasha and sat down in the other lounge chair and conjured up a book to read as well. Just as Tony was about to start talking again, Bruce walked in and looked surprised and grab a glass of water before making his way to the lounge.

  “So I read in your file that back from wherever you came from they had a superhero team like us. What was so special about them?” Tony asked with slight jealously in his voice.  
Harleen went on explaining the Justice League and the heroes that were in it and what powers they had. She also talked about the villains she worked with and knew and what made them powerful. Just as Harleen finished explaining Batman, every stared at Tony and he smiled sheepishly and laughed.

  “He sounds like someone I could get along with.” Tony said.

  “Perhaps but he’s much more serious than you and you’d probably find him dull and boring at times, I know I did. Green Arrow, probably someone Clint would like. Green Arrow was an archer, who invented most of his own arrows with special features such as, glue arrows, diversion arrows like, smoke and nets, as well as explosive and time bomb arrows. He also attached a knife to his bow for those close to close combats.”

  “Well I sure would’ve of liked to get to know him.” Clint replied smiling. After Harleen finished talking about Gotham what it was like there, Tony announced that he was ready to order dinner. Natasha got up from her chair and put her book down and said,

  “I think I should show you the rest of the tower, Harleen.”

  “Sure.” Harleen made her way over to Natasha and walked towards the elevator with her. They both told the rest of the team that they’d be back just in time for dinner.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Nothing new added to this chapter.  
> Just formatted so it was easier to read.


	4. Tour and Dinner

Chapter 4: Tour and Dinner

As they walked into the elevator they stood in silence until they reached the second floor.  
 “So, the rec slash kitchen is on the second floor, on the third floor is the bedrooms. Everyone has their own room.” Natasha explained. The elevator door dinged and they got out and Harleen looked around. The floor was one big hallway with a total of 10 doors. There were 3 doors on the left side of the elevator and 3 doors on the right side of the elevator. There were 2 doors across the hall of the 3 doors on the left side and the same as on the right side. Each door had a number on it.

  “Ok, on the left side starting closest to the elevator, is Clint’s room, he has number one. Next to him is Bruce which is number 2, Steve is number 3 and then across the hall from Steve is Loki and he is number 4 and next to Loki is Thor and he’s number 5. That side is the ‘boys’ side, as they like to call it. On the right side is, the next door up from Thor’s is 6, than 7, mines 8 which are across from 7, than there’s 9 and then 10 closest to the elevator. I’m pretty sure your room is 7, so you’ll be across the hall from me. The rooms are basically the same and they pretty much resemble a hotel room. There’s a bathroom in there as well as your bed and cupboards, draws and whatever else.” Natasha explained.

  “So where does Tony stay?” Harleen asked innocently.

  “Well he has a whole floor as his room basically and mostly shares it with his girlfriend Pepper. He has a mansion too, so he sort of rotates between the two. Anyway, the next floor which is the third floor is Banner’s personal lab, the fourth floor is Banner’s and Stark’s lab, the fifth floor is Stark’s room, the sixth floor is Stark’s personal lab. Beyond that I have no idea what. We also have three floors underground. They’re known as G1, G2 and G3. G1 is the gym where we train, G2 is the shooting range and G3 is a sauna as well as a hot pool and hot tub, Tony’s idea unfortunately. On the roof is a pool that is used as a place to train as well.”

  “Wow this tower basically has about everything.” Harleen replied.

  “I wouldn’t be surprised if, Tony gives you an office so you can do your psychiatric stuff.” Natasha said.

  “Excuse me, Ms Romanov and Ms Quinzel but Tony informed me to tell you that dinner is ready.” Jarvis said

  “Thanks Jarvis.” Natasha replied. Natasha looked at Harleen and then smiled while making their way back over to the elevator. They arrived back to the rec slash kitchen room and everyone was seated around the table talking and laughing. The table was a rectangle one that could fit 3 seats on each side and one seat at each end. Natasha walked over to an empty seat next to Loki and Clint.

  Thor sat up the end closest to Loki and Bruce sat at the other end. Steve sat across from Loki and Tony sat across from Clint, leaving the only the seat between them empty. Harleen made her way over there and just as she was going to pull the seat out for herself. Steve stood up quickly and did it for her. Harleen looked up at him and smiled politely and sat down. Steve pushed her in and then sat next to her and returned the warm smile.

In the middle of the table sat 7 very large pizza boxes. Loki looked around smug and said.

  “Pay up guys.” Steve and Thor groaned and both handed fifty dollars to him. Harleen looked at Natasha confused and Natasha sighed, rolled her eyes at Loki and said,

  “We have this cooking roster. Monday nights are my night to cook and Loki usually assists me. Tuesdays are Steve’s night. Wednesdays are Tony’s nights. Thursdays are Clint’s night. Fridays are Bruce and Thor’s night. On Saturdays and Sundays we usually go out. However on Wednesdays and Thursdays, since baby one and baby two can’t cook properly they usually order take out. They usually chose pizza, Chinese, Thai, Greek, Mexican, Italian and Sushi. Loki makes a bet with everyone to see which take out Tony and Clint will chose. The losers have to pay $50 to him.” Natasha replied smiling at Tony and Clint, who both looked gave her daggers.

  Loki looked amused and happy. Everyone grabbed what they wanted and started eating. Thor held the record for how many pizzas eaten. Apparently he ate three boxes to himself before he declared he was full. Once everyone had finished eating, they put their plates in the dishwasher.

Steve, Tony and Clint walked over to the TV. Natasha and Loki went over to the books and Thor and Bruce went over to the pool table. Harleen decided to go over to the TV and see what they were up to. They were getting ready for a night of football. Harleen decided she wasn’t interested in football so she looked around at the others. Natasha and Loki were both sitting in the lounge chairs reading their books sneaking glances at each other, smiling and talking. Bruce and Thor were setting up the pool table and trying to decide who’d break first.

  Harleen got up and decided to go check her room out instead of hanging around the others. She didn’t want to interrupt Natasha and Loki, nor Bruce or Thor and she wasn’t interested in football.

She finally got to the third floor and made her way over to her door. She hoped it wasn’t locked. She turned the knob and it opened. As she walked in there was a small table next to the door with a note and a key. She read the note and it said that that was her key for her room.

  She put the note back on the small table and made her way to an open area with a small couch a bookshelf and TV on the wall. Behind the open area was two doors spaced out. She opened the one near the couch and it revealed small but spacious bathroom. There was huge a mirror, a bath shower combo and a toilet. She left the bathroom and she opened the other door, which revealed a bedroom a bit bigger than the bathroom.

  There was queen size bed with two end tables one on each side of the bed with two plain looking lamps. Next to the door was a drawer with a mirror on top. There was another door close to the left side of the bed. Harleen opened it and saw a walk in wardrobe. It was just a bit smaller than the bathroom. She walked out her bedroom and noticed bags and boxes next to the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry for the delay in uploads.
> 
> I've been away and I've just gotten sick.
> 
> Also I'm having writers block, so I didn't
> 
> really want to have much to do with writing.
> 
> I'm hoping some sort of inspiration will come to
> 
> me and help me out of this block.
> 
> However I'll try an upload a lot more.
> 
> Enjoy and take care :)


	5. Her Room

Chapter 5: Her Room

Harleen sighed and walked over to the little bit of stuff she owned. She couldn’t bring stuff from Gotham through the portal, so this was some stuff she bought when she finally earned money from Shield. She started to unpack the two bags and one box, the two bags had her clothes and the box had some random stuff. She took all the clothes out and walked into the bedroom and started folding or hanging them in the walk in wardrobe. She found her costume and put it on a hanger and placed it in a special spot away from her normal clothes. She only owned five pairs of shoes including her costume boots. She owned two pairs of converses, and two pairs of heels. Inside the box she found her little collectible stuff she bought from all the places she visited so far. She decided to place them on the drawer. She took out a toiletry bag which had all her cosmetic stuff and walked over to bathroom and placed them in the small drawers provided.  
  Harleen left the bathroom and sighed. Her room looked plain and boring. No photographs or memorabilia. She felt lonely and wondered if Stark allowed pets. She wouldn’t mind owning a cat. At least she’d have someone to look forward to seeing. Harleen sat on the small couch and thought of someone she wished she never met. She thought of the day she met the Joker and how he had spoken to her like she was special. She abruptly stopped thinking about him. No it wasn’t me who fell for him. It was Harley Quinn, the ditzy childish blonde. I’m Harleen! Dr. Harleen Quinzel, the smart and responsible blonde. She thought to herself.  
  Harleen separated Harley from herself. She merely thought of Harley as a split personality, an alternate ego. Harley was the childish, ditzy girl, the girl who was never allowed to be seen in Harleen’s personality. Harleen was the other personality; she was respectable, responsible and smart. However she couldn’t blame herself for having Harley inside her. She blamed her parents. Her parents were upper rich classed and very strict. They didn’t and wouldn’t tolerate childish behaviour from Harleen. Harleen was brought up to be responsible all the time and respectable. When other kids were outside being kids, Harleen was inside studying whatever her parents saw fit for her. Her parents had a schedule for Harleen every day. Harleen could still remember it, every day except Saturdays and Sundays she had English, Maths, Gymnastics, Martial Arts and on Saturdays and Sundays she had to have, Piano lessons, Singing lessons, Dance lessons and Acting classes. She did all of this until she was 18. After she turned 18 she was enrolled at one of major colleges where she studied Psychiatric. After about 8 years of non-stop studying and exams she finally became a Psychiatric doctor. She then applied for a job at Arkham Asylum which she got accepted.  
  Arkham asylum was where she first met him, The Joker. The Joker was her first patient. For a year he sweet talked to her and after that year he had slowly turned Harleen into Harley. Harleen broke the Joker out and ran away with him. Spending years with Joker, Harleen forgot herself and slowly became Harley Quinn, the childish, ditzy, obsessed, obedient blonde. That would follow the Joker to the ends of the Earth. However after that experiment, she got a taste of what it was like to be good. It awoken Harleen and she knew she needed out. She needed to leave the Joker and seek redemption and so she did.  
As Harleen was thinking, a knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She got up and walked over to the door. She opened it slightly and saw Natasha standing up and looking at her.  
  “Sorry if I woke you, I just needed to tell you something before you went to sleep.” Natasha said.  
  “No I wasn’t sleeping, I was just unpacking. So what did you need to tell me?” Harleen asked.  
  “Fury has organised some things he will need you to do for a couple of weeks. He said your skills are a little rusty and you’ll need to work on them, before he can send you on missions with us. So he’s made a little schedule for you. Don’t worry it’s not like a school thing but it’s something similar. On Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays you’ll train with me and or Clint, from 10 am to 12 pm. On Tuesdays from 10 am to 12 pm you’ll work with Banner and Loki. They will help you with your psychiatric stuff. Fury believes that will be helpful for us in the future and Loki is pretty good at that kind of stuff as well. And on Thursdays from 10 until 12 you’ll work with Steve and Tony. They’ll keep you up to date with how our Earth is different as well as telling you how we work as a team and our fighting style. Does that sound ok?” Natasha asked, but it obviously wasn’t a question. Harleen just nodded and waited until Natasha left. Natasha said good night and walked over to her own room. Harleen couldn’t help but sigh and think that it felt like she was a kid again with these schedule classes. At least it was only for two hours a day and then she was free to do whatever.  
  Harleen walked over to a pile of books she unpacked and picked one up. She decided she wanted to go read in the rec room. It was too quite in her room and perhaps there were still people in there. Just as she reached the elevator and was about to press the button, it dinged and the doors opened to reveal Loki. When he spotted her and smiled and said,  
  “I’m looking forward to working with you on Tuesdays, Ms Quinzel. I think we’d make a splendid team.”  
  “I look forward to it too. It will be interesting to learn more about Loki the God of Lies and see if I can call you out on them.” Harleen replied smiling. Loki smiled back nodded and said goodnight before he started hesitantly making his way to Natasha’s door. He kept peering back over his shoulder. Harleen didn’t want to show him that she was watching and she walked into the elevator.  
  When the elevator doors opened she walked out into the rec room and looked around. Tony was at the bar pouring himself a drink while watching Banner and Steve play pool. Thor and Clint however wasn’t anywhere and Harleen just assumed they went to bed. She walked over to the lounge chairs near the bookshelf and opened her book she brought with her. The book was on psychiatry. Tony looked at her and then said,  
  “So where did you run off to?”  
  “My room, I had to unpack a few things.” Tony nodded and took the other lounge chair and watched the guys play. He would swirl his drink around before he put to his mouth and drink. Banner was real quiet; he seemed very concentrated on the game of pool. So did Steve. Tony laughed every time Steve would miss his ball or hit Banners and then he’d say some alternative swear word like fudge. Tony would roll his eyes every time Steve would supposedly swear and Harleen couldn’t help but lightly chuckle.  
  “Do you play Dr. Quinzel?” Banner asked without breaking his eye contact from the pool table.  
  “I’m afraid to admit that I’ve never played before.” Harleen replied blushing. She felt stupid for blushing but she felt stupider for never played pool before.  
  “Villains never really had time to play pool, with all the plotting and scheming.” She quickly said, so it seemed like she had an excuse. Steve looked up and smiled warmly at Harleen, Tony laughed and even Banner chuckled.  
  “I suppose you’re right, Ms Quinzel. If you’d like I can teach you how to play?” Steve asked innocently.  
  “You? Teach someone how to play pool? You got to be kidding me Capiscle. You’re terrible at pool.” Tony said while laughing. Steve frowned and looked kind of down, but went back to the game.  
  “I’d love for you to teach me Steve. Thanks for asking.” Harleen replied back, hoping to cheer him up a bit.  
  “It’s no problem Ms Quinzel, the pleasures all mine.” He said smiling at her. Tony chuckled and then looked at his watch.  
  “Well I’m going to sleep, it’s almost 12 and if I do remember correctly Gramps and I have class with you in the morning.” Tony said while looking at Harleen and back to Steve. Steve frowned at Tony and looked at Banner. Banner was on the black ball and hit it in, marking the end of the game for Banner and Steve. Banner walked over to a white board, rubbed something out and then wrote something.  
  Tony walked over to Banner and started talking to him about something. They both walked over towards the elevator and got in. Harleen peeped over her book and looked at Steve who was cleaning the pool table up. She got up and closed her book and walked over to Steve.  
  “Do you need any help?” Harleen asked looking at him.  
  “It’s okay ma’am. Are you going to your room?” He looked up asking her. Harleen simply nodded and started to make her way towards the elevator.  
  “May I escort you back to your room, Ms Quinzel?” Steve asked quietly. Harleen thought about it. She didn’t really need an escort but she didn’t want to deny Steve. He seemed so innocent and too nice to deny.  
  “Yes you may. Thank you.” Harleen simply replied.  
  “The pleasures all mine ma’am.” Steve smiled and made is way to Harleen’s side. They walked over to the elevator and Steve pushed the button. Harleen looked at Steve and smiled and he returned her smiled. They walked into the elevator and stood there in silence. However Harleen noticed it wasn’t awkward silence but more comfortable and peaceful. When they arrived they walked towards her room and she unlocked the door and turned back around to Steve. She thanked him for escorting her and kissed him on the cheek before she walked in and closed the door making her way to her bedroom for sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updates. I've been away and been really sick for the last couple of weeks. But everything should return to normal now.


	6. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Dade.The.Hero for the great review that left a smile on my face :) Please enjoy.

_Chapter 6: Morning_

The alarm went off and Harleen practically jumped out of bed. She wasn’t aware she had set her alarm. She picked up her phone and saw she had a text and it said, ‘I set your alarm for you. By the way it’s Tony in case you’re wondering.’ Harleen groaned and got up. It was nine o’clock and she had an hour before her first class. She walked over to her wardrobe and found a pair of skinny jeans and shirt that was sort of low cut. _I really need to go clothes shopping._ Harleen thought to herself. She dragged herself to the bathroom and ran the cold water; she stripped off her clothes before she heard a buzz in her pants.

  She picked her pants up and took her phone out and looked at it. Another text from Tony saying, ‘By the way it’s laundry day, I don’t expect you to have any dirty clothes but if you do there’s a basket in your bathroom. Put them in there and a maid will take them and wash them and return them.’ Harleen groaned again and replied back, ‘k.’ She snickered to herself and thought he won’t be able to reply back to that. She put her phone on the basin and walked over to the shower and jumped in. The water was icy cold but she didn’t mind. She had lived with the Joker for many of years. He never had hot water not even during winter. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her head and started washing herself and her hair. She watched some of the black hair dye wash out and sighed.

  “I have to dye my hair again soon.” She said to herself. She continued washing herself and when she finished she got out and grabbed the towel and dried herself. Harleen dressed and decided it was time to make her way down to the rec room. Once she arrived there she spotted Steve, Tony and Natasha.

  “There’s cereal in the cupboard or you can have some pancakes I cooked.” Natasha said smiling. Harleen thanked her and grabbed a plate and a cup before making her way to the seat she was sitting in last night. Natasha was sitting across from her.

  “I have this theory, Natasha.” Tony said making his way over from the TV.

  “Yeah and what is that?” Natasha asked warily.

  “You seem to only make pancakes when you’re happy and you’re only happy when good things happen. So I’m thinking every time you make pancakes, you get laid.” Tony replied smugly. Steve started choking and Harleen gently patted him on the back. Tony stared at Natasha and Natasha stared at Tony. But there were no signs that Natasha was going to break and admit she was sleeping with someone. Tony sighed breaking the staring contest and then went and grabbed a plate.

  “So where are the others?” Harleen asked.

  “Well Loki and Thor had some things to do on Asgard today. Clint was the first one up and he’s probably in the shooting range and Banner is already in his lab.” Natasha replied before eating a pancake.

  “Oh shit.” Tony exclaimed. “I just remembered that I promised I’d help Banner out this morning. I organised this beforehand. Steve do you think you’ll be able to handle teaching her some things?”

  “You want me to teach her things about our Earth? I barely know much about the modern times myself.” Steve said to Tony. Tony rolled his eyes and said

  “So teach her about your era, Grandpa Rogers. I can’t back out. I promised Banner last week.” Tony grabbed his plate with pancakes on it and started walking towards the elevator.

  “I promise I’ll be there next week though.” He said before he disappeared into the elevator. Natasha got up took her plate and placed it in the dishwasher. She looked at Rogers and said

  “You’re in charge of turning that on Rogers. I’m going to the gym.” She walked out of the room and head towards the stairs. Rogers and Harleen were left sitting together eating their breakfast. Much like the elevator they sat in silence. However the silence wasn’t comfortable but more awkward. Harleen could tell he wanted to ask her something, but he was hesitating.

  “Did you want to ask me something, Rogers?” Harleen said quietly.

  “How did you know?” Steve replied amazed.

  “Well I do know psychiatric and I can read people’s faces and body language. So what’s on your mind?”

  “Well I know we should be teaching you some things. But I was wondering if you’d be willing to let me teach you how to play pool. I’m not really good with this whole teaching how are Earth is different thing. I’m still getting used to it myself.”

  “Sure that sounds great.” Harleen finished eating so did the Captain. He took his and her plate and placed it in the dishwasher. He looked at it for a bit and pressed some buttons. He waited until it started making a noise. He turned around smiling and led Harleen over to the pool table.


	7. Change of Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Aquamarine84 for all their amazing comments. This new chapter is for you, I hope you enjoy it :)

_Chapter 7: Change of Plans_

Steve started setting the pool table up. Harleen grabbed a pool cue and the blue chalk and started chalking the tip up. She didn’t really know what she was doing but she thought it looked right. It certainly felt right. When Steve finished setting the table up he walked over towards Harleen and said,

  “Instead of you playing against me, we’re going to practice hitting the balls in.” Harleen nodded and waited for her next instructions. Steve explained how to hold the cue and what might be more comfortable for her. She leaned over the pool table and was getting ready to break. When she went to hit the white ball, the cue slipped and barely made the white ball move. She giggled and then quickly stopped. She realised she sounded like Harley and she definitely didn’t want Steve to hear that.

  She turned around looked at Steve who was smiling and chuckled a bit. He walked up behind her and said,

  “Beginners mistake, its okay you’ll get better. Here let me help you.” He leaned against Harleen’s back with one arm one side of her body and the other on the other side. His left hand held her left hand firmly and he wrapped his right hand on hers. They aimed at the white ball and hit it. They used to much force and it made the white ball flick off the pool table on the ground. Harleen felt Steve’s head near hers and could hear him chuckle lightly. Harleen turned around so she was between both of his arms. She looked up at him and smiled. Steve was a head and a half taller than her.

  They smiled and stared intently at each other. Harleen could feel herself slight going on tip toes and her mouth pout a bit. She could see Steve staring at her intently, like he was trying to memorise her face. And just as Harleen thought she was going to kiss Steve.

  “Greetings Rogers.” Thor’s loud voice boomed. Steve’s head snapped up and turned around to see Thor and Loki.

  “Oh and hello Lady Harleen, I didn’t see you behind the Captain.” Thor exclaimed. Harleen couldn’t help but blush deeply and return Thor’s hello. Loki stood grinning extremely wide, staring at Harleen and back at Rogers. Harleen knew Loki had figured out what they interrupted. However Thor didn’t seem to notice at all.

  “So Rogers and Dr. Quinzel, what are you guys up to?” Loki asked with obvious sarcasm in his voice.

  “I was teaching Ms Quinzel, how to play pool.” Steve replied innocently. Loki smiled and muttered something, to quiet for anyone to hear and walked over to the bookshelf. Thor was already going through the fridge.

  “I thought you guys had business on Asgard to attend to?” Rogers asked walking over to the white ball landed.

  “It’s been attended to so, we thought we’d come back early. However Thor’s leaving again, later this evening.” Loki replied already reading a book. Harleen stood awkwardly at the pool table not thinking of what would have happened if Thor and Loki hadn’t interrupted. How was she going to face Steve after this? Loki looked up and asked,

  “Do you enjoy reading, Doctor?”

  “Yeah a little. Mainly my psychiatric books though.” Loki nodded and looked over at Steve who was still a little red in the cheeks. Loki sniggered and went back to reading his book. Steve walked over to Harleen and smiled sheepishly at her before putting the ball back on the line. He stood to the side offering advice on where to hit and how hard to hit it. Harleen managed to sink about five balls before everyone returned for lunch. During the time Harleen was playing pool. Loki would look up and stare at her and Steve, seeing if he could confirm his thoughts about them two. Sometimes he’d chuckle and sometimes he’d grin, but he definitely knew something was up.

  Natasha and Clint walked into the rec room. Thor, Harleen and Steve sat watching TV and Loki sat in his spot reading a book. Natasha grabbed some fruit and made her way over to Loki. Clint lingered in the kitchen quite a while. He had a small note pad, pen and seemed to make notes. He kept looking up and quickly peering at everyone before he went back to studying the fridge and cupboards. He then made a sandwich and left the room, back to the elevator. Shortly after Clint left, Banner entered the room. Loki looked up and seemed amused, he cleared his throat rather loudly and said,

  “Okay guys, let’s place our bets. What do you think Clint’s going to order tonight?” Thor turned towards Loki smiled and looked amused.

  “Chinese.” Natasha said confidently.

  “Thai.” Thor said.

  “Chinese.” Banner said quietly.

  “Chinese.” Steve said quickly and turned back towards the TV.

  “I reckon Thai.” Loki said, “What you think Dr. Quinzel.” Loki asked

  Harleen thought back to Clint’s body language. He seemed in a bit of rush, he was looking in the fridge and cupboards writing things down and looked quiet smug before he left.

  “I reckon he’s cooking dinner.” Harleen said. Everyone looked at her and laughed, except Steve he smiled and stared at her.

  “Are you sure Dr. Quinzel? Loki asked almost laughing.

  “Yep I’m sure.” Loki just shrugged and looked to make a mental note of everyone’s bets.

 

 


	8. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quiet a long chapter. However it is setting up for something neat next chapter :)

_Chapter 8: Surprises_

 

After lunch everyone seemed to clear out. Thor left back to Asgard and said he’d be back tomorrow. Loki and Natasha left together, discreetly of course. Banner went back to his lab and Steve said he wanted to go to the gym. Harleen was left alone in the rec room and she was bored. She stared at the bar and realised it had been a long time since she’s had a drink.

  She walked over to the bar and picked up the bottle of whisky she had seen Stark drink. She grabbed three glasses and walked to the elevator and walked in. The elevator doors opened to reveal a hall way but in front of her was a room with glass windows. Inside the room she spotted Banner and Stark. She knocked on the door and entered the room. Banner and Stark turned their attention to her.

  “No girls are allowed. You have to leave.” Stark said jokingly.

  “I bring a peace offering.” Harleen replied showing him the whisky she bought. As soon as Stark saw it, his eyes lit up and he was smiling. Banner rolled his eyes back at him and turned back to the thing they were working on.

  “Fine you can stay. But you’re pouring the drinks.”

  “Deal.” Harleen placed the glasses on an empty table and asked if Banner wanted any. He refused and went back to his work. Harleen poured a drink for Stark and herself, and then handed a glass to Tony. She took a sip and let the burning sensation go down her throat and warm her insides. She barely drank alcohol before, only when The Joker wanted to celebrate a successful heist and that was rarely ever.

  She listened to Tony and Bruce intently. They were talking about things she didn’t quite understand, but she found it fascinating to listen to. Tony and Bruce hovered over some blue prints and discussed changes or improvements.

  “So how did you first lesson go this morning with the Capiscle?” Tony asked snickering without taking his eyes off of the blue prints.

  “It went great.” Harleen lied, sounding way too excited about it. Tony looked up and frowned at her,

  “He didn’t teach you anything did he?”

  “Not entirely true. He did teach me something, but not what you probably had planned.”

  “And what did he teach you then? How to survive being frozen for seventy years?” Tony chuckled at that thought but stopped abruptly when he saw Harleen scowling at him.

  “Actually, he taught me how to play pool.” Harleen replied agitated. She looked at her glass and sculled the remaining of the whisky. Before pouring another and sculling it as well. She had sculled three more since her first and she could feel her throat burning and it felt like her insides where on fire. Harleen felt light headed and a bit dizzy, she could almost feel the whisky threatening to come back up. She hoped the alcohol would take the image away of her almost kissing Steve.

  Tony and Banner had watched her intently as she sculled four small glasses of whisky. They both stared at her waiting for her to pass out or vomit. However she just stood there hand on the glass and staring at it. She was reaching for the bottle of whisky before Tony quickly grabbed it and said,

  “This is expensive stuff. Not something you should be binge drinking on.” Harleen grunted and was about to fight him for the bottle, however Tony hid it behind is back with one hand and his other hand steadying her.

  “Do you need some help getting to your room, Dr. Quinzel?” Banner asked innocently. Harleen just looked at him shook her head and smiled, before stumbling towards the exit and elevator. Tony and Banner looked at each other with confusion in their eyes. Banner was about to get up and make sure she would make it to the elevator safely before, Tony stopped him and said,

  “She should be fine. She’s not that drunk, probably just tipsy and anyways we have this to finish. We’ve already had enough distractions for today.” Banner just nodded and sat back down so Tony and him could finish their project.

  Harleen somehow made it to the rec room safely. When she stumbled off the elevator and cautiously walked into the rec room. She wanted to try and appear as sober as possible. However there wasn’t anyone that she could see immediately. She let out a sigh of relief until she heard someone say,

  “Damn it. I wasn’t expecting anyone to be in here for a while yet. Well not until I finished anyways.” Harleen looked to find the person that said that and she saw Clint staring at her. He looked embarrassed and shocked. Harleen rolled her eyes and then opened her mouth to slur out,

  “What are you doing?” Clint looked at her confused and walked a little closer to Harleen and took a big whiff. He sighed and said

  “You’ve been drinking? Tony’s stuff I assume. That stuff really takes its toll. However at least it’s decent alcohol.” Clint walked back over to the stove. It was Harleen’s turn to take in a big whiff. He was definitely cooking something.

  “You still didn’t answer my question. I asked you what you were doing.” Harleen said trying to sound more sober.

  “I wanted to try and surprise the guys and also as well as stuff up there little bets they have on Stark and me.” Clint smiled as he turned to talk to Harleen.

  “So you’re cooking dinner then?”

  “Yeah, no one would expect me to cook so; this will surely mess their bets up.”

  “Well I betted on you cooking dinner. So looks like I’m going to win.” Harleen replied excited and extremely happy.

  “Wait, how did you know I was going to cook?”

  “Well, at lunch you looked excited as well as impatient. I notice you making a list while you were looking in the fridge and cupboards and you also rushed out with a big grin on your face. So I could only assume what you were going to do. Do remember Barton that I’m a Doctor in Psychiatrics.” Harleen replied, with pride in her voice. Clint stared at her surprised and smiled he turned back and continued cooking.

  “You don’t happen to know how to cook pasta do you?” Clint asked. Harleen smiled and came up with an excellent idea.

  “How about I help you cook. We don’t tell anyone and when I win, I split my winnings with you?” Clint smiled and nodded furiously to that idea. For the rest of the afternoon, Harleen helped Clint cook dinner. Surprisingly no one came in during the two hours they were cooking. Once they had finished, Harleen left Clint to serve it out and set the table. She felt a little sober after helping Clint cook. But she could smell the alcohol on her and it wasn’t an appealing scent on her.

  She made her way back to her room where she noticed her clothes from this morning where neatly folded and left on her couch. She walked in her room and picked clean clothes for dinner. A pair of jeans and a black and white striped shirt with sleeves that came to her elbow, it was nice and casual and she didn’t want to think about her clothes that much. Perhaps she could convince the Black Widow to go clothes shopping with her tomorrow.

  She finished having a shower and decided to make her way back to the rec room, in time for dinner. She felt immensely more sober from the shower but her head was still dizzy and she knew she was going to be slower to pick up on stuff. She entered the rec room. Clint had just finished setting the plates pasta on the table when he looked up and saw Harleen. He smiled and then said,

  “I don’t know if we should drink wine or I should let the others drink what they want.” Harleen smiled at him and made her way to the bar. She looked through the scarce number of wine bottles that Tony kept. When she finally came across the perfect wine, it was a Chateau Le Pin Pomerol 1999. Harleen knew it was pretty expensive but she didn’t care. Tony had billions of dollars and could buy more.

  She walked over to Clint and offered him the bottle. He looked at warily and then placed it in the bucket of ice in the middle of the table. Harleen found wine glasses and set them next to the plates. No one had joined yet but Clint and Harleen expected them any minute. Harleen walked over to the lounge chair and pulled a random book from the shelf. She started reading the first page when they heard the elevator ding and a bunch of voices.

  The voices turned into whispers then silence once they entered the room. Harleen looked up from her book and grinned,

  “I was wondering, when you guys would get here. Pay up everybody.” Harleen spoke sweetly but you could tell she felt victorious. Loki glared at her and returned her smug grin with his cheeky smile. He walked over to Harleen, whom had her hand out waiting for everyone to give her their money. Everyone gave her fifty dollars except Tony, Clint and Thor. She had to ask Thor tomorrow for it.

  Everyone sat at their places and all looked at Clint. He looked smug and victorious as well. Tony grabbed the bottle of wine from the middle and stared at it like he was studying it.

  “Hey, this is my Chateau Le Pin Pomerol 1999. This cost me like nine hundred dollars.” Tony said looking at Clint.

  “It’s not his fault. I chose it. It’s not like you planned to drink it anytime soon. It was covered in dust.” Harleen relied. Tony took his eyes of Clint and gazed at Harleen instead.

  “I was saving it for a special occasion.” Tony mumbled.

  “I think this is special enough.” Natasha said.

  “So what’s the occasion you’ve chose to waste my good wine on?” Tony asked, Harleen.

  “To friends.” Loki said while raising his glass. Everyone raised their glasses, even Tony did eventually.

  “May our friendships last for many eternities.” They heard Thor’s voice boom at the door way. Everyone turned to stare at him and he smiled back at everyone. He made his way towards the table and before he sat down, Harleen said with a grin on her face,

  “You owe me fifty bucks.”


	9. Accidental First Kiss

_Chapter 9: Accidental First Kiss_

After everyone finished eating, they all placed their dishes in the dishwasher. They decided to finish the bottle of wine, but everyone didn’t want to stop drinking. So Tony brought out his alcohol and they started a small party. They moved over to the bar and played either pool or foosball. Tony had put music on every one seem to be enjoying themselves. Everyone seemed to be getting intoxicated, except Steve who couldn’t because of what happened to him.

  Natasha was the first to finally go to bed, shortly after Loki followed her. Harleen watched as Natasha and Loki tried not to make it obvious but Harleen could always catch on quickly. She wondered how no one else had notice yet. Bruce and Tony were in a heated conversation about science at the bar; Thor and Clint were attempting to play pool. Harleen looked around and found Steve sitting on the couch doing nothing.

  Harleen made her way towards Steve trying not to appear to drunk. She sat near Steve but decided to scoot closer towards him, until she was merely five inches apart. Harleen looked at Steve and could see him staring at the TV with a sad look on his face.

  “What’s the matter Steve?” Harleen asked quietly.

  “I’d rather not trouble you with my burdens ma’am.” Steve replied staring down at her.

  “Please I insist on listening to them.”

  “Ok. I guess I just feel left out when everyone drinks. I can drink but I can never feel the drunken side effects. I won’t be able to feel that relaxing feeling. It doesn’t usually bother me ma’am but when every ones having a good time drinking, I’m just left sitting there drinking but never getting drunk.”

  “You shouldn’t worry about getting drunk. You’re Captain America, the bravest, strongest hero and might I say handsomest hero. You’re the rock that keeps The Avengers together. Even in our drunken states you still manage to keep us together. You might not like being a leader but you sure damn do a good job at it. Everyone looks to you for leadership and advice, because they respect you. Even Tony does, in his weird way. Cap you’re the best guy on the team. I’ve only known you for a little while but you’ve already done a good thing for me, teaching me how to play pool and making me feel like I’m a part of the team.” Harleen rambled on, hoping that some praise would stop the Captain from being down.

  When she finally stopped she looked at the Captain, who was looking down at her and smiling.

  “Thank you for your kind words, Ms Quinzel. You surely know how to make a guy blush.” Steve replied blushing like a school girl. And without thinking or anything, Harleen lifted her head up and went to kiss him on the cheek but got his lips instead.

  Once Harleen realised what she just did she opened her eyes and stood up quickly. She looked down at Steve who was staring at her with a surprise look on his face. She quickly looked up at the other guys but noticed they were still distracted,

  “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” Harleen replied quietly and quickly before sprinting towards the elevator. Once she was inside her room, she slid down the back of the door and put her face into her hands, _how stupid, how stupid. He’s probably never going to talk to me ever again._

  Harleen thought to herself. She shouldn’t have drunk; she wouldn’t have done that if she wasn’t drunk. Harleen managed to make it to her bed stripping her clothes off and crawling into the warm sheets. That night she knew she’d have a dreamless sleep.


	10. Morning Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED  
> Forgot to put the chapter name in.

_Chapter 10: Morning Consequences_

Harleen didn’t hear her alarm go off. However she did hear someone barge into her room. She groaned and mumbled. She definitely didn’t want to get up. Her head was pounding and her throat was dry. She had only just remembered what she did last night. She was sure she turned a bright red.

  There was knock on her bedroom door. Harleen ignored it, _perhaps it will go away._ She thought. However she heard the door open and a loud voice say,

  “Come on get up Doctor. I don’t want to miss out on our training session.” Natasha spoke. Harleen groaned and hid under her blankets. _I don’t want to get up, I don’t want to face him and I don’t want to do anything today._ Harleen was thinking before she felt a hand reach under the blanket and pull it off. Harleen lay in her underwear, however she didn’t bother covering up because it was only Natasha and she really didn’t care if Natasha saw her like this.

  Harleen managed to drag her body out of bed with Natasha watching from the door. Harleen was still in her underwear when,

  “Excuse me Lady Harle…I’m so sorry I didn’t mean too.” Thor came through and saw Harleen in her underwear and that’s when Harleen reached for a loose sheet and covered herself.

  “Sorry I didn’t mean to intrude. I just saw your room door was open and I was checking that you were ok. Now that I see you’re fine, I’ll leave; my deepest apologies Lady Harleen.” Thor said before leaving the room. Natasha rolled her eyes and turned back to Harleen staring at her,

  “Don’t worry; he’s walked in on Loki and me. He won’t tell.” Harleen let out her breath and started to move towards the walk in wardrobe to find some decent training clothes. She then turned towards Natasha and said,

  “What clothes should I wear for training?”

  “I suggest wearing your outfit that you usually fight in. We will be able determine your moves properly because you will be comfortable.” Harleen nodded and walked towards her black and red suit. She had two costumes she’d could chose to wear. There was her one piece skin tight costume that was black on one side and red on the other. Or her two pieces made from mostly leather, it was black, red, and white. The top was a steam punk corset style that was red and black, with long tight black and red pants. As well as her black boots which she uses for both.

  Harleen decided to ask Natasha which one to pick; Natasha told her she should wear her one piece, because her suit is similar. Harleen had a quick shower and Natasha said she wanted to hang around and wait for her. Once Harleen got out she put her suit on however she didn’t want the others to look at her. So she put on a pair of long sweat pants and along sleeve black hoodie. She tied her black hair in two pig tails and stared at herself in the mirror. At least I don’t need to wear the makeup anymore.

  Harleen and Natasha were making their way to the elevator and waited for it. When the doors opened, Tony appeared. He smiled and said,

  “Ah the two ladies I was looking for.”

  “What do you want Stark?” Natasha asked grouchy.

  “I was telling you guys to hurry up and come down for breakfast, before Thor eats it all. Steve made French toast.”

  “Steve made breakfast?” Natasha asked in disbelief.

  “Yeah, he’s in a really chirpy mood. It’s kind of scary.” Tony said while shuddering. Harleen turned bright red at the mention of Steve. Natasha and Harleen walked into the rec room and sure thing Steve was at the stove cooking. Natasha hurried in and grabbed a plate and piled pieces of French toast on it. Harleen decided she wasn’t that hungry and took an apple from the fruit bowl in the middle of the table.

  “I’m not that hungry. So I’ll meet you down in the gym.” Harleen said to Natasha before making her way towards the elevator. Natasha just nodded and noticed Steve turn around abruptly and watch Harleen walk out of the rec room he looked slightly disappointed.


	11. First Training Session

_Chapter 11: First Training Session._

Harleen stepped into the gym and it looked very old fashion. She noticed a boxing ring in the far left corner as well as all the normal gym equipment. However she noticed a big area with a gymnastics floor as well as rings, vaults, bars and beams. Harleen was impressed and also excited. She hadn’t done gymnastics for a while and she was eager to do it.

   She walked over to the rings, stripping off her sweat pants and her hoodie. The rings were always her favourite, as well as the floor. She powdered her hands up and grabbed the bars. She slowly started to lift herself up, keeping her body straight and her toes pointed. However lifting her body up was harder then she expected and her hands slipped which caused her to land hard on her bottom.

  Harleen grunted and realised she’d have to starting lifting weights again just to get used to lifting heavy things before trying it again. Instead she made her way over to the gymnastics floor. She started in a corner and powdered her hands again. Taking deep breaths in and slowly letting it out, she started running slowly picking up the pace. However just as she was about to put her hands to the floor to do a flip, her legs didn’t corporate and she ended up tripping. Her hands slid across the mat trying to stop her from sliding. Once she finally stopped she looked at her hands and they were severely mat burnt.

  “That looked extremely painful.” Natasha said with her eyebrow raised.

  “I thought I could just get back into it, but I guess I’ll have to work at it.” Harleen replied with a shrug and managed to lift herself off the mat without putting too much pressure on her hands. Harleen’s hands stung and burnt like a hell and she really needed to treat them.

  She got up and started making her way over to Natasha, Clint showed up behind Natasha holding a first aid kit. Harleen grabbed the kit from Clint thanking him.

  “Is there a bathroom in the here?” Harleen asked.

  “There used to be but I think Tony had it removed to fit the gymnastic stuff in. So you’ll have to go to your room.” Clint replied before making his way over to a punching bag.

  “I’ll be back. I just need to treat my hands and we can train.” Harleen told Natasha.

  “You won’t be able to do any of the training I’ve organised for you today. Not with your hands like that. So just take the day off and we’ll start on Monday that way your hands should be feeling and looking good by Monday. Just don’t do anything else” Natasha replied sounding a little annoyed.

  “Thanks Natasha and sorry about stuffing your plans up for today. By the way, can I ask you for a favour?”

  “Depends on the favour?”

  “Well I don’t have much clothes and well I don’t know any good clothes shops. So I was wondering if you could help me go shopping for clothes. I know it’s probably not your thing shopping for clothes and all. But I promise I’m not like all the others girls, I just need to get some stuff.”

  “Sure. I’ll train and then at twelve, instead of having lunch here we will go to lunch and then go shopping? How does that sound?” Natasha asked Harleen sounding a little excited.

  “That’s sounds great. I’ll meet you in the lobby at twelve then?”

  “Sure thing.” Natasha said before making her way over to a treadmill. Harleen was happy and a little excited that the Black Widow accepted her offer to go shopping. Harleen decided she was hungry considering she skipped breakfast, so she decided to take the first aid kit up to the rec room where she could use the sink.

  When she entered the rec room she saw Steve stacking the dishwasher. Harleen was ready to quietly back out but it was too late, Steve had seen her and the first aid kit. His eye brows frowned a little when he noticed the first aid kit.

  “What happened?” Steve asked innocently.

  “I tripped and my hand skidded across the gymnastics mat. Now I have mat burn.” Harleen replied truthfully. She tried not to look at his lips but she couldn’t help it. They looked light pink and full. She bit her bottom lip hoping he hadn’t noticed. She made her way over to the sink, when Steve stepped in front and said,

  “Let me tend to your hands please, Ms Quinzel?” Steve asked but it was more insisted. Harleen’s head was in the clouds and slowly she just nodded her head before she realised what she agreed to. She didn’t want to refuse him and make him think something was wrong. _Maybe he forgot what you did_. Harleen thought in her head but it was more of a hope.

  Steve grabbed Harleen’s wrist delicately and led her to the sink. He turned the cold water on and stuck her hands underneath. He grabbed the first aid kit and took out the essentials he’d need to treat her hands. Steve had noticed that Harleen was really quiet; she was probably embarrassed about what happened last night.

  Steve had no idea what he was doing the other day when he was teaching her how to play pool. It was so unlike him, he would never kiss a girl without asking her permission or without taking her out on a date. So why had he lent down to her and readied himself to kiss her? There was something about Ms Quinzel that made him feel different. Every time he was around Dr. Harleen he felt different, like he didn’t need to act like his modest self. He didn’t feel the need to run everything through his head or over analyse things with her. He felt like he could just go with the flow and not have to think about everything except for what would happen next. It was nice to feel different.

  Last night he felt immensely stupid. Ms Quinzel _or should he call her Harleen_ , had complimented him highly and even kissed him. He never responded to her kiss though, he just stared at her dumbstruck. He hadn’t kissed anyone except Peggy; he didn’t really know how to react. Half of him wanted to go with it but the other half wanted to be gentleman and stop her because she was intoxicated and probably had no idea what she was doing.

  After Harleen thought she’d run her hands under the water long enough she turned the tap off and looked to Steve. He seemed lost in thought, so she lightly tapped his shoulder. He quickly shook his head looked at Harleen and smiled. Steve grabbed a wash cloth and cleaned both of her hands with anti-bacterial soap. He then disinfected the burns and applied anti-bacterial cream to it before bandaging them both up.

  Steve looked at his handy work and let go of her wrist. He placed all the items he used back into the first aid box and placed it on top of the fridge. He looked back to Dr. Quinzel who was looking sheepishly at him and biting her lower lip. He had no idea why he found that really attractive, _shit, cut it out Steve._ He thought to himself.

  “I’m sorry about last night Steve. I was really intoxicated ( _not really_ ) and I didn’t really know what I was doing. I really don’t want to ruin our friendship.” Harleen blurted out before she could stop herself. She stared at the floor while she waited for his reply.

  “You have nothing to apologise for ma’am. I’m just glad I didn’t take advantage of you while you were in such a state ( _are you sure you’re glad Steve? SHUT UP_ ). I’m sorry about my reaction which was basically nothing. I haven’t kissed or been kissed by many so I was quite shock. I assure you ma’am that no harm has come to our friendship, Ms Quinzel.” Steve replied cautiously.

  “So friends?” Harleen asked innocently, holding out her hand waiting for Steve’s hand to grab hold and shake it.

  “I have to go and get ready for lunch with Natasha. So I’ll see you later? Oh and Steve you can just call me Harleen.” She said as she walked away looking over her shoulder and smiling at him.

  She stepped into the elevator and made her way to her room. She needed to go for a shower but her hands had just been bandaged up. _I’ll have one when I get back_ , Harleen thought to herself. She took off her costume and chucked it on the couch. She put on simple jeans and a black t-shirt. After she finished getting dressed and fixed her hair up and put on a little bit of makeup, it was only eleven thirty.

  She made her way back to the rec room to kill half an hour. Steve was no longer down there and she let out a sigh of relief. She was glad she got the kiss sorted out but she knew it was still going to be rather awkward between them. She sat on couch and turned on the TV. She didn’t really concentrate on TV though but replayed the time they almost kissed each other and the time when she kissed him.


	12. 3 Months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the delay. I had lost all my work and it took a while  
> to get it all back.  
> I appreciate everyone being so patient and I thank everyone  
> that is following this story closely. It really means a lot to me.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel or DC characters and worlds.  
> Also True American (drinking game) comes from the tv show New Girl.

_Chapter 12: 3 months_

Harleen had been living with The Avengers for three months. She still had her daily schedule that Director Fury insisted upon her following. However her class time with Tony and Steve only lasted a month. There wasn’t much for her to learn that she didn’t already know and she was grateful that she had another free day for herself.

  Her skills through the training sessions improve immensely. Most of the time she’d train with Natasha however sometimes Clint and even Steve would join them. Harleen had grown a close bond with Natasha. They were similar in many ways as well as different. Harleen felt like she could tell Natasha anything.

  Harleen was finding it difficult working on her psychiatric skills. Even though she improved since she first arrived, the lessons still left her with blinding migraines and terrible flash backs. When Loki would get in patient or tired, Banner would take over. Harleen was so surprised to see that Banner had great patience when it came to this sort of stuff.

  Natasha insisted they go to dinner tonight, just the two of them. So after lunch and little bit of personal training, Harleen decided to go to her room and get ready for her dinner with Natasha. It was Saturday night and she wondered how Tony would react to them going out without them.

  Harleen had a shower and put on a black dress that stopped at her knees. She put on her black stockings and black heels. She had straightened her hair and then curled the ends. She loved her hair, it was long and it stopped at her shoulders when it was down. She put on basic makeup and looked at her phone. It was six o’clock and Natasha made reservations for six thirty. She decided it was time to go meet her in the lobby.

  Harleen left her room and locked it. She made her way down to the lobby. When the elevator door opened she was greeted by a huge,

  “SURPRISE.” Harleen looked up and was definitely surprised. All of the Avengers where in the lobby dressed nicely. Harleen walked over to them and asked,

  “What’s this all about? I definitely know it’s not my birthday.”

  “Director Fury says you’re skills have improved so much that you can go on missions with us now. You’re basically an official Avenger now.” Tony exclaimed. Harleen blushed and smiled at everyone.

  “Thanks you guys.” Harleen couldn’t help but feel that she finally felt accepted.

  “So we have a dinner reservation at six and we can go for drinks after.” Natasha said. They all made their way towards the exit. Outside two of Tony’s town cars awaited them. Natasha got in one car with, Loki, Thor and Banner. Harleen got in the other car with Tony, Steve and Clint.

  Harleen sat in the middle of Steve and Tony, while Clint sat in the passenger seat. Harleen made small talk with Tony and Steve. Tony pulled out his phone and called Natasha that they’d meet them at the restaurant. He had to go to his mansion and pick something up. Their car made a detour towards Tony’s mansion.

  Tony got out of the car and asked Clint to assist him with something. Clint grunted in response and got out of the car and followed Tony into the mansion, leaving Steve and Harleen alone with the driver. The driver eventually got out to have cigarette. Steve cleared his voice and said,

  “I got you something.” Steve blushed as he handed a dark long box to her.

  “You really didn’t have to. It’s not my birthday or anything.” Harleen replied taking the box cautiously.

  “I know I just wanted to get you something to welcome you to the team.” Harleen looked at him and smiled before removing the lid from box. When she saw what was in it she couldn’t help but gasp and grin widely at Steve.

  “I know it’s not big or anything but I saw photos of you from your previous self and all that makeup just didn’t suit you. So I thought if you wanted to conceal your identity then I’d get you a mask.” Steve explained blushing, while his hand rubbed the back of his neck.

  Harleen lifted up a simple black mask that went around her eyes. She immediately fell in love with it, because now she wouldn’t have to chalk her face up with makeup to conceal her identity. She felt the mask and it was slim, shiny and smooth. It felt like glass but was light. She had never felt or seen anything like it.

  “I had Tony work on it. It’s like my shield, so it’s basically indestructible.” Steve said. Harleen took her eyes off of it and she could feel herself almost in tears. Steve looked scared and worried.

  “If you don’t like it, I can take it back.” Steve quickly said. Harleen shook her head and replied back,

  “No I love it. It’s just; no one’s ever gotten me something so nice before. I really thank you from the bottom of my heart.” Before Steve could say another word he was surprised when Harleen leant over and kissed his cheek, delicately. She looked back at her mask and Steve and wiped her eyes. She carefully placed the mask back in the box and put the box into her hand bag.

  The driver got back in and didn’t say anything. Shortly after Clint and Tony returned and quickly got into the car and told the driver to go. They shortly arrived at the restaurant and the rest of the team was already at the table. The table was basically like their table back at the Avengers tower.

  Everyone sat at their seats they usually sat at back at the tower. Tony looked smug and quickly stood up raising his glass saying,

  “To our newest member, I hope you enjoy being with us, as much as we enjoy having you around.” Just as Tony finished he looked over to a bunch of chefs coming their way rolling what looked to be a huge cake shaped into Harleen.

  Harleen blushed and thanked all of the Avengers. She never felt so content before and she thought she could explode with excitement and happiness. As much as she loved the cake, nothing was going to beat the mask Steve got her. It was and always will be her favourite present ever.

  Because the cake was so big, the whole restaurant and the workers were given some. After they finished dinner they made their way to a club that Tony picked out. Everyone tried to argue with Tony that they were too old for clubs but Tony insisted. He had rented out a whole club and the only people inside was bar tenders and a few shield agents.

  They drank and danced and drank more. However Harleen refused to drink. She wanted to be the sober person that talked to Steve. Steve liked that she was staying sober for him but insisted that she didn’t ruin her night for him. However Harleen stood her ground and watch everyone else get wasted while she and Steve laughed at them.

  Thor was extra loud and annoying when he was drunk, Natasha was louder but seemed the same, Tony was a more sarcastic then he already was, Loki seemed the same except he was hanging around Natasha a lot which made it a lot more obvious something was going on between them. Banner was quiet as usual but he wasn’t shying away from dancing and singing. Clint was hammered and was trying to impress Natasha and Tony. Harleen couldn’t help herself from laughing at how they stumbled all over each other while dancing and singing.

  “There’s something going on between Loki and Natasha isn’t there?” Steve asked looking at Harleen innocently. As much as Harleen didn’t want to betray Natasha’s trust, how could she refuse that puppy dog look Steve was giving her?

  “I told her I wouldn’t tell anyone but since you basically guessed and I can’t deny you because of that look you’re giving me, and then yes you guessed right. Something is going on between them two. But you can’t say anything. Promise?” Steve wasn’t surprised or anything he smiled at her and just shook his head.

  “I think I always knew something was going on. They always sit together; they always seem to leave at the same time. Tonight it just confirmed my suspicion. They haven’t been able to keep away from each other.” Harleen looked at him and smiled. _God he’s so handsome. How’s that even possible to be that good looking._ Harleen thought to herself.

  Over the three months, Harleen and Steve had gotten closer. They always looked out for one another. Harleen loved being around Steve. He was the exact opposite to The Joker. Harleen felt like she deserves someone like the Captain. He was someone she needed. After all the abuse she had to endure with The Joker.

  Steve got up and grabbed a beer and asked if she wanted anything. She asked for a coke and remained seated. Natasha came up to her said,

  “You should go for it. I see the way Rogers looks at you. Just kiss him.”

  “He doesn’t look at me anyway. We’re just friends.”

  “Harleen, if you’re expecting Rogers to make the first move than you’re going to be waiting a long time. Rogers comes from an era where men had to ask a girl on date before he could really get intimate with them. Rogers is a proper gentleman.” Natasha walked away after saying her piece.

  Rogers came back and gave her a coke. He sat down and took a drink from his beer and said,

  “So what did Tash want? I saw her come over here but she left when I came back.”

  “She was trying to coax me to join her dancing. But I refused. I’m nowhere near as drunk to dance how they are.” Harleen lied. Steve chuckled and took another drink from his beer.

  Natasha grabbed Clint, Loki and Tony away from the dance floor, so she could devise a plan with them. Natasha admitted she was a little drunk but what she had in mind needed to be done. She dragged the three boys over to a table, leaving Thor and Banner on the dance floor.

  “Ok guys, we’ve all noticed the way Steve looks at Harleen and vice versa.” Natasha said before getting cut off by the boys.

  “I haven’t noticed.” Clint replied sheepishly.

  “I’ve sort of did.” Tony said looking uncomfortable.

  “I’ve definitely noticed.” Loki replied looking smug. Loki was happy that he wasn’t the only one who had notice something between the Captain and the Jester.

  “Ok whatever. Anyways we need to devise a plan to make them kiss. Just so they can see that they both have the same feelings towards each other.” Natasha explained to the guys.

  “I’ve got a plan.” Clint replied smugly. He wasn’t the type to play cupid but he found it amusing not too. He carefully explained the plan to the others and they all agreed eagerly.

  Even though they were in a club, Clint managed to find enough chairs and tables. With the help of Tony and Tash, they set them up so there was table in the middle with all the drinks on it and there were chairs and tables going from in the table to around it.

  “Hey everyone, let’s play True American.” Clint announced to the team. Loki and Thor look really confused at what Clint said. Natasha and Clint managed to convince Steve and Harleen to join them. Thor and Loki opted out of the drinking game and said they’d rather watch. Thor and Loki was quiet intrigued about this game.

  “We take turns trying to win moves in order to navigate the tables and chairs which are your only escape from the molten lava floor. At the centre of the game is a castle made of a bottle of alcohol and many beers. As players traverse the game area, they remove beers and drink them. Once all of the beers have been removed, the first player to reach the bottle of alcohol, finish their beer, and take a swig from the bottle, wins the game. We will be playing in teams so the losing team at the end will be locked in the bathroom and forced to kiss for punishment. They won’t be allowed to leave until they’ve taken a photo for evidence. In order to determine who’s on each other’s teams. We will hold up random numbers from one to five to our foreheads after counting to 3 and go from there.” Clint summarised most of the game but didn’t explain how it worked properly.

  “We move around the game area in a clockwise direction. Whosever turn it is always moves one space; however, the other’s must “win” their moves. We have three ways to provide the other players with a way to win their move. **The Count:**  All players yell “One, two, three” and then hold a number of fingers, between one and five, against their foreheads. Anyone holding a number that no one else has chosen wins. Winner/s may move one spot. **Complete a Quote:**  We may slowly speak a quote from history or pop culture. Any other player that is able to jump in and complete the quote in tandem wins. Winners may move two spots. **Something in Common:**  The player may yell out two people, places, or things. Any other player that can reply with what these two things have in common wins. Winners may move three spots.

  Players must always have a beer in their hand and may not have more than three at any one time. Players may only take a Pawn from the Castle when they are in one of the four centre spaces.” Natasha continued on from Clint.


	13. True American

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Thank you all for your comments and kudos, it really means a lot to me.  
> It gives me the courage to keep writing.

_Chapter 13: True American_

Tony, Steve, Harleen, Natasha, Clint and Banner stood around in a circle. They all looked at each other and death stared at each other.

  “Okay, on the count of 3 put a number to your head with your fingers. One, two, THREE.” Clint, Natasha, Tony and Banner put fives to their forehead. Steve put a one and Harleen put a three.

  “I call dibs on Clint.” Natasha yelled.

  “I guess it’s you and me big guy.” Tony said to Banner.

  “Steve and Harleen, since you guys drew different numbers you’ll team up together.” Clint explained.

  They started the game and as the game progressed Natasha and Clint were in the lead. They obviously were winning because they had played the game before. Banner and Tony were coming second and Harleen and Steve were last. Clint and Natasha looked smugly at each other knowing their plan was falling into place.

  Once Natasha and Clint had finished all their beers, the King was vulnerable and they just had a few more steps to go. Harleen and Steve were quickly catching up to Tony and Banner. Clint shot them a worried look and Natasha decided to pull out the secret weapon to the plan. She started quoting pop culture things, leaving Harleen and Steve confused because they were still learning about modern pop culture.

  Tony of course caught on to what Natasha was doing and took advantage. He finished the quotes and answer what they had in common. Which would allow him to move along either 2 spaces or 3. Banner and Stark managed to get back in lead from Harleen and Steve. Natasha and Clint finally got to the King and took a swig each. They had won.

  Clint and Natasha celebrated their win while Banner, Stark, Rogers and Quinzel left their places and congratulated them. Loki and Thor went over to join them after watching the drinking game they’d never seen before.

  “Well that was a very interesting game.” Loki said arching his eye at the others.

  “Yes, the most peculiar game, if I must say.” Thor said joining in the conversation.

  “Now, if I remember correctly, the losers need to be locked into the bathroom.” Clint said look rather amused at Steve and Harleen. Harleen looked at Clint and her smile dropped, she quickly looked up at Steve who was stiff and looking uncomfortable.

  “Now, now come one Capiscle. Man up and kiss her. At least she’s a looker.” Tony said cheerfully. Harleen heard what he said and punched Tony in the arm. Tony looked at her and held his arm giving her an amused fake pout. Tony grabbed Steve by the elbow and dragged him into the bathroom. Natasha came over to Harleen and tried to do what Tony did to Steve, but Harleen ran.

  Before Harleen could get far, she was quickly embraced by Thor’s huge arms. Thor chuckled at her and then threw her over his shoulder. Harleen didn’t bother to try and kick her way out because she knew there was no point. Thor dragged her to the bathroom where Tony waited with Steve. Steve just stood there not saying anything, he looked tense and worried. Once Thor put Harleen down gently on her feet Tony looked at both of them and said,

  “You too need to kiss and take a photo, and then send it to Natasha or me and then we will let you out and we won’t accept a picture of what looks like a peck. We want a proper kiss.” Before Steve or Harleen could even interject, Tony and Thor rushed out and shut the door behind them. Harleen slowly turned around to face Steve who still looked tense but a little more relaxed.

  “Can’t you just bust the door down?” Harleen asked Steve. Steve snapped out of whatever daze he was in and looked down at Harleen.

  “I could, but I assume they will just put us in another room.” Harleen just shrugged and then lent against a wall. Steve started pacing and would occasionally look up at Harleen but then quickly put his head down when she’d catch him staring. On the other side of the door, the rest of the team were chanting,

  “Kiss, Kiss, kiss, kiss.”

  “Why don’t we just kiss?” Harleen asked innocently.

  “Because it wouldn’t be an honourable thing to do ma’am. What I mean is, you’ve been drinking and it wouldn’t be the right thing to do.”

  “Screw honour and what’s right. Let’s just do it, because the quicker we do it the quicker we can just get out.” Harleen replied raising her voice a little.

  “You may not believe in honour Ms Quinzel or even have honour, but I do.” Steve said trying not sounding angry but realising it came out like he was. Harleen’s anger bubbled, her eye brows furred and she said,

  “Of course I don’t believe in honour. I also believe people are motivated by self-interest rather than acting for honourable or unselfish reasons. I guess what I’m trying to say is, you won’t kiss me not because it’s not honourable or the right thing to do but because YOU don’t want to.” Her voice rising as she tried to get to the point.

  Steve eyes stared at her and couldn’t believe what she said. Of course the things he did weren’t for him, but because he thought it was the right thing to do. Of course he wanted to kiss her for himself but he also knew that this wasn’t the right way to do it. So he replied back the only way he could without seeming angry at her,

  “I do want to kiss you. But what I meant by it isn’t the right thing to do is, when I kiss you and I will. I don’t want it to be like this, because we have to and I certainly don’t want to kiss you in a bathroom.” Steve said truthfully before storming away from her and barging the door down, not caring who was on the other side. However luckily the rest of the team where sitting around a table looking at their phones.

  They heard the loud bang and looked up from their phones. They saw Steve storming out. Natasha quickly got up and walked into the bathroom. Harleen stood there looking confused and shocked.

  “Are you ok Harleen?” Harleen looked up and saw Natasha staring at her; she could barely make out what Natasha said to her. However she knew Natasha was concerned so she smiled at Natasha and replied,

  “Just peachy.”


	14. Mr Charming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates. Just got back from holidays :)  
> Hope everyone had a great Christmas and New Year

_Chapter 14: Mr Charming_

It had been two weeks since the night they went out to celebrate Harleen joining The Avengers. Steve had been on a mission for two weeks in Germany, something about hydro and recovered weapons. Harleen was still doing training with Natasha and her psychiatric stuff with Loki and Banner. She tried not to think much about that night.

  Harleen must have analysed what Steve said over and over again. Trying to figure out what he meant when he said he was going to kiss her. Harleen tried to figure out why he hadn’t yet and what was stopping him. Was he waiting for her permission or the right moment? She couldn’t help but go over and over it. It would leave her with migraines but she wouldn’t give up.

  Steve had been in Germany for two weeks already. He was only supposed to be there for a week but he asked Fury to let him stay another week. He didn’t want to go back to the Avengers yet. He didn’t want to face Harleen just yet. Steve wasn’t ready to move on just yet. He still held emotional attachment for Peggy. However he knew deep down somewhere inside of him that he wanted Harleen.

  Harleen sat in the rec room watching everyone from the kitchen table. She was reading a book when

  “Good evening my friends.” Thor’s loud voice announced. Harleen looked up from her book and saw Thor, Loki and some other guy. He looked extremely handsome, with blonde hair, a moustache and goatee; his muscles were big but not as big as Thor’s. He wore a smug grin when he looked at everyone, when his eyes found Harleen’s and he winked at her. Harleen was sure she turned bright red and quickly looked down at her book.

  “Everyone I would like you to meet my good friend Fandral.” Thor said looking at Natasha, Clint, Banner, Tony and Harleen. They all stood at the kitchen table staring at Fandral. Thor decided to start with Natasha,

  “Fandral this is Lady Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Tony and Lady Harleen.” Thor looked at Fandral as he took Harleen’s hand and kissed it. Loki rolled his eyes and made his way over to the bookshelf as usual. Fandral sat down across from Harleen and smiled at her. Thor knew what Fandral was up to.

  “So you’re Lady Harleen? Thor as told me so much about you except he didn’t tell me how beautiful you were,” Harleen looked at him and blushed scarlet red. Harleen admitted that that line was corny but he had some sort of charm that she couldn’t resist.

  “Thor hasn’t told me much about you.” Harleen admitted.

  “Well there isn’t much to know about darling and besides, it’s about you love.” Fandral said mostly charmingly. Harleen blushed not used to this much attention from someone. Thor interrupted their stares and said,

  “Fandral is here for a couple of days to help my Lady Jane out with a few things.”

  “Oh is that really? Well maybe in some of you spare time we could go get a coffee or have some lunch?” Harleen said to Fandral. Fandral’s eyes lit up and realised she had asked him on something the Midgardians called a ‘date’.

  “That sounds lovely, Lady Harleen. Now if you’d excuse me, Thor and I have some business to attend to.” Fandral got up bowed his head quickly and followed Thor out of the room. Harleen blushed red when she realised that she had basically just asked Fandral on a date.      Natasha made her way over to Harleen and smiled at her,

  “Did you just ask an Asgardian on a date?” Natasha asked smugly.

  “I believe I did.” Harleen replied smiling big. Natasha rolled her eyes and walked back over to Loki. Harleen went back to reading her book but couldn’t concentrate on it. She kept thinking of Fandral and his charming smile and words.

  Two days had passed and Fandral was still staying with The Avengers. Steve had finally returned from Germany and was seriously jet lagged. When he walked into the rec room he hadn’t even notice anyone in there until he heard someone say,

  “Hello, I’m Fandral, you must be the one they call The Captain.” Steve spun around to see who had spoken to him. When he saw Fandral, all he could do was smile and introduce himself as well.

  Steve looked at his watch and realised it was six thirty pm. He looked around and realised there was no one else in the rec room. _They must have gone to dinner already, since its Saturday,_ Steve thought to himself.

  “Where is everyone else?” He asked Fandral.

  “I believe they all went out for dinner.”

  “And you didn’t go with them?”

  “Oh no, I’m going on a date with Lady Harleen.” Fandral replied looking smug. Steve looked at Fandral a bit stunned. He couldn’t help but feel a pang bit of jealousy rise in him. Steve’s thoughts were cut off when he heard the elevator ding. He looked up and his jaw went slack and fell open.

  Harleen walked in the rec room and saw Fandral and Steve. She was taken aback by Steve’s presence; they weren’t expecting him back until tomorrow. Harleen wore a long slim black dress that showed her curves off. She wore makeup but she didn’t cake her face in it, like she did when she wore her costume. She had put just the right amount on. She could see Fandral grinning and Steve’s jaw hanging open.

  “Oh hello Steve. We weren’t expecting you until tomorrow.” Harleen said but sounded more like a question.

  “I decided to get an earlier flight.” The only thing Steve managed get out of his mouth while his eyes roamed over Harleen’s body.

  “You look amazing Lady Harleen.” Fandral cut in.

  “Shall we go my lady?” Fandral said as he looked at her holding his hand out waiting for her to grab it. Harleen smiled at Steve and gently placed her hand on Fandral’s. Fandral smiled and linked their arms together and made their way to the elevator. Harleen snuck a quick look over her shoulder and looked at Steve before getting into the elevator and the door closing.

  Steve stood there feeling slightly disappointed and jealous. He couldn’t help but think that he should’ve kissed her when he had the chance and he shouldn’t have gone for two weeks.


	15. Attention Fighting

Chapter 15: Attention Fighting

It had been two days since Harleen and Fandral went on their date. Fandral had three more days left on Earth before he needed to return to Asgard. However he insisted on coming down every three months or so to visit his new friends. Harleen was a little thankful that Fandral would be returning soon. He wasn’t bad; Harleen just felt she needed to get her thoughts and emotions in check and without Fandral always around, she knew she could do it.

  Harleen needed to figure out if her feelings for Fandral were real intimate feelings or more of an infatuation. She knew she did care for Fandral deeply but she didn’t know if it was anything more than just friends. Steve was never too far from her mind either and she also needed to sort that out.

  Steve and Fandral had been fighting for Harleen’s attention for the past couple of days. Steve would always insist on taking her out to lunch, however Fandral would always want to take her out for dinner or breakfast. Steve was struggling to get his emotion under control. He had been more agitated and frustrated lately. No one had really noticed it yet but Steve knew someone would and they would question him when they figured it out.

  Tony had noticed Steve and Fandral seemed to not like each other much. He had also noticed that they both struggled to gain Harleen attention. Steve had become more attached to Harleen then ever. He also noticed that Steve was always in bad moods unless she was around. Tony didn’t know if anyone else had notice but he did and he was going to get down to the bottom of this scenario.

XXXX

It was Fandral’s last day on Earth. He insisted on spending most of it with Harleen. They went to breakfast and did some shopping and they also went to lunch. Harleen was feeling nervous because Fandral said he had something important to ask her. Harleen enjoyed her time with Fandral, however the afternoon came too quickly and he had to get ready to leave with Thor and Loki.

  Fandral and Harleen walked back to Avengers Tower and they stopped out front of it. Fandral turned to Harleen and grabbed her hand. He stared deeply into her eyes and cleared his throat.

  “My lady Harleen, I’ve enjoyed out time together and I’ve grown fonder of you every day. I only hope you have too. I now ask you to be what you Midgardians call, ‘girlfriend’. Will you accept?” Before Harleen could even think she replied,

  “Of course Fandral, I’d love to be your girlfriend.” Fandral grinned and picked Harleen up and spun her around. He kissed her gently on the lips and looked into her eyes before grabbing her wrist and put a simple silver bracelet on.

  “This indicates that you’re mine.” Fandral said as he fastens the clasped on the bracelet. Harleen smiled at him and stared at her wrist. She touched the simple silver metal and then looks back up at Fandral. She draws her head closer to his and their lips met; their kiss was rough and needy. Harleen couldn’t help but think how sloppy it was, but she wasn’t the one to complain.

  They both made their way back up to the rec room, hand in hand. Fandral declared to visit at least once a month. They entered the rec room and there was Loki and Thor standing around talking to the others. Natasha was talking to Loki; Clint was watching TV with Tony and Steve. Banner was nowhere to be seen.

  “Oh there you are Fandral. We better get going.” Thor announced. They said their good byes. Thor and Loki said they’d be back in a couple of days. Tony, Steve and Clint got up to say goodbye.

  Steve had noticed that Fandral and Harleen were staring at each intently. As everyone was saying goodbye, Fandral wrapped his arms around Harleen and kissed her greedily. Steve couldn’t believe what he was seeing. It felt like his heart just shattered and his throat fell into a fiery pit. He couldn’t help but run, he needed to get out of there. Away from it all, away from her and away from him.

  Harleen watched as she finished kissing Fandral. She saw the way Steve’s face dropped and his eyes started to go glassy. Harleen felt immensely guilty for what she just did. She didn’t even think about her feelings towards Steve or his feelings towards her. She had accepted Fandral’s girlfriend offer and kissed him right in front of Steve. But she couldn’t break up with Fandral; she couldn’t break two guys heart in just one day. Harleen also couldn’t deny her own feelings for Fandral.

  “I’m going. I’m going to ask Fury for a job that will take months.” Steve said to himself shoving clothes into a bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so very sorry about this long update. The only excuse I can offer you is that I THOUGHT I had lost everything (all my stories). My usb went missing, than my hard drive decided to not work anymore, along with my computer. And when I thought all was lost, I finally managed to recover a copy from somewhere. I want to apologise again to anyone that was waiting on this story. I promise I will upload ALL of it at one go so there is no more delays.


	16. Six Months

Chapter 16: Six Months

Fandral and Harleen had been together for six months. She couldn’t believe how fast time flew. Her feelings only grew more day by day. The first three months Fandral had visited her for at least a week to two weeks. However she had noticed he acted differently when it came to the fourth and fifth month. He still visited her but he wouldn’t stay any longer than three days. He always said he had important things to attend to back on Asgard.

  Fandral admitted that he was smitten by Harleen for the three months. He’d grow anxious to see her every month. However after three months, Harleen and he still hadn’t had sex. Fandral however couldn’t give up his womanising. He also didn’t specify it as cheating since she was on Earth and he was on Asgard. However he kept it a secret that he was sleeping with other women. He didn’t want Thor or Loki to find out and go back and tell Harleen. Fandral was still hoping to have sex with her. However if he didn’t get it on the first or second day he’d usually cut the visit short and say he had more important matters at hand.

  It was going on to Harleen and Fandral’s six months. She decided that their anniversary would be a good day to finally have sex with Fandral. Harleen didn’t want to give herself so freely and so early. She knew that Fandral would try and initiate sex but it never felt right to her. She was also scared that he’d leave once he did have sex with her. She at least felt better knowing he still stuck around for six months.

XXX

Thor decided to return to Asgard a day early. He was going to pick Fandral up early. Thor walked to Fandral’s house from the palace. He knocked on the door but no one answered. He saw Sif as he walked around looking for Fandral.

  “Hey have you seen Fandral?” Thor asked Sif.

  “I think he’s at the Inn.” Thor nodded and walked towards the Inn that Fandral liked visiting. He walked in and did a quick look around. Thor couldn’t see Fandral but decided to look around further. He asked some people if they’d seen Fandral but most people were too drunk to remember. Thor was just about to give up when he heard Fandral’s loud voice say,

  “Love you’re the best I’ve ever had.” Thor walked upstairs and saw Fandral leaning against a door post with no shirt and messy hair. He looked pleased and satisfied. Thor realised that he had just caught Fandral making love to another woman that wasn’t his lady Harleen.

  “How dare you Fandral?” Thor said loudly. Fandral looked stunned and then looked guilty.

  “Well it’s not really cheating is it Thor. I mean she’s on Midgard and I’m on Asgard.” Fandral replied jokingly.

  “That still doesn’t make it right Fandral. I knew you’d do this, I knew it. I should’ve warned Lady Harleen. How many Fandral?”

  “Well let’s see. She makes it ten for this month and thirty for the past three months.”

  “How could you Fandral? This will break Lady Harleen’s heart.”

  “Thor you know me better than anyone. You know I can’t commit to just one woman.”

  “Well Fandral, either you tell Lady Harleen or I tell her.” Thor said loudly almost angrily.

  “Thor you better tell her because I’m not and also I’m not going to Midgard tomorrow. Or ever for a while anyways.” Fandral chuckled in a drunken state and slammed the door on Thor.

  Thor decided to return back to Midgard. There was no point of him being in Asgard. He also had to break the news to Harleen about Fandral’s activities. When he arrived back at the Avengers Tower, Thor was dreading what he had to tell Harleen. Thor realised how Harleen had grown to trust and even love Fandral. He just knew that this news would break her. Thor arrived at the Avengers Tower and made his way up to the rec room. As he entered he was greeted by an excited grinning Harleen who had cooked dinner for Fandral and her.

  “I’m sorry to inform you Lady Harleen but Fandral won’t be joining us this evening.” Thor mumbled trying to delay the inevitable.

  “Oh, will he be coming tomorrow?” Harleen said a little disappointed but still slightly excited.

  “No Lady Harleen. Fandral won’t be joining us ever, I believe. He’s taken up bedding a new maid every evening. I’m so sorry Lady Harleen.” Harleen didn’t reply back, she didn’t say anything. She just stood there and stared intently at Thor.

  Harleen couldn’t believe what Thor had just told her. Fandral, her Fandral has been cheating on her. Her mind was blank and she could feel her stomach tighten and her heart drop. She had finally given her trust to someone; she had finally believed herself to be in love. Her whole world had come to a stop when she heard the news. Harleen couldn’t think of anything to say, her throat was aching and all she wanted to do was scream and shout and hit Fandral. But the coward couldn’t even come here and tell her herself and give her the dignity to hit and scream at him. Instead Harleen just went for the food.

  Thor noticed that Harleen had stood there quiet, until she started screaming and throwing plates of food at the kitchen wall. Thor could see her tears rolling down her cheek and could hear her pouring her heart into the screams. She had made enough noise to now get the attention of the rest of the Avengers.

  Tony and Banner heard screams and shattering noises from their joined labs. They quickly hopped into the elevator and went to the rec room. As they entered they saw Thor backing away slowly, Clint rushing to Harleen’s side and Natasha and Loki following Clint. Tony looked around the room and saw food flung against the kitchen wall and broken glass pieces.

  Clint had wrapped his arms around Harleen hoping to calm her down. He couldn’t figure out what was wrong and what had made her go like this. He pulled Harleen into a tight embrace and slowly sunk to the floor with her. He could feel Harleen bury her head into the crook of his neck and he could feel his neck getting covered in tears. He stroked her hair and didn’t say anything. Natasha and Loki stood over him looking at him and Harleen. Harleen had gone quiet her sobs faded and Clint could feel her go limp in his arms.

  Clint took her to her room and tucked her into her bed. She had fallen asleep with a tear stained face. Her hands were all cut up and Bruce cleaned it up without waking her. Thor later explained to them what happen and to Clint’s surprise, Loki was the one who wanted to go kill Fandral more than anyone.

XXXX

It had been a couple of months since Harleen found out about Fandral. She didn’t eat, she barely slept and she drank all the time. She’d lose days from passing out from being extremely drunk. Fury had given her time off to get her orders into affair; however instead of sorting herself out she drank herself to sleep.

  The whole team grew worried for Harleen. She barely came out of her bedroom and that was only to raid Tony’s liquor cabinet. He thought of locking it up but then she’d just go buy

some. She was definitely in no state to leave the tower. Tony could only think of one thing that would hopefully put her back on the right track…


	17. 10 Months

Chapter 17: 10 Months 

It had been ten months since Steve had last been at the Avengers Tower. The Avengers weren’t really needed so he was sent on a mission that required a long time undercover work. Over the ten months he’d call Tony and see how everyone was going and he’d ask specifically about how Harleen was going. Tony always said the same thing,

  “She’s good. She misses you a lot though. You should come back.” Steve would just say that’s good and that he couldn’t come back because of the mission. Steve buried his feelings for Harleen deep and even though he cared for her, he wouldn’t allow himself to think of her as any more than a friend.

  Steve felt a buzzing noise in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He saw the caller id ‘Tony Stark’. Steve picked up and said

  “Hello.”

  “Hey Steve it is Tony. We really need you back at the tower. Well actually Harleen really needs you back at the tower.”

  “Why? What’s wrong with her? Has something happened?” Steve couldn’t stop the panic in his voice. He listened to Stark as he explained a huge ordeal that went down between Fandral and Harleen. Once Stark had finished, Steve had never wanted to kill a man before so much as Fandral. Steve said he’d get the earliest flight he could.

XXX

Steve had arrived back to the Avengers tower a couple of days after Tony had called him. He made his way up to Harleen’s room, where he heard very loud music. He slowly opened the door and found Harleen in her underwear dancing around with a bottle of vodka. Steve thought to look away but he knew he needed to help her.

  “Hey Harleen, it’s me.” Steve said slowly and loudly. Harleen turned around to him and he saw the fury in her eyes.

  “WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU DON’T CALL, YOU DON’T TEXT. YOU DON’T BOTHER TO EVEN SAY, ‘Hey I’m alive so you don’t need to worry about me.’ YOU SELFISH, STUPID PRICK.” Harleen yelled at Steve while throwing couch pillows at him.

  “I know Harleen. I stuffed up bad. I should’ve called you to let you know I was ok. But I was too busy self-loathing.”

  “THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT. IF YOU HAD JUST BLOODY KISSED ME, I WOULDN’T HAVE TO BE DEALING WITH THIS HEART BREAK. BUT NO, INSTEAD OF TELLING ME HOW YOU FELT, YOU RAN AWAY WITH YOU TAIL BETWEEN YOUR LEGS THE FIRST SIGN OF COMPETITION.” Harleen yelled more at Steve. Steve was taken aback by what she had said. Was she telling the truth? Could he have prevented this if he had just been honest with her and himself?

  “I’m sorry Harleen, I truly am. But drinking isn’t going to help you in this kind of situation.”

  “It may not help me but it sure does take away the thoughts of me never being good enough for anyone and that’s good enough for me. Now leave me please.”

  “The only person you should worry about being good enough for is yourself. I will not leave until you put that bottle down and let me cook you something.”

  “You have to catch me first.” Harleen said sneering. She managed to run out of her room. She ran to the stairs and threw open the door. Just as she was going to run down the stairs, she tripped over her feet. She felt herself tumbling downwards, she swore she heard her ribs snap and before she could feel any more pain everything went black.


	18. Quitting is Hard

Chapter 18: Quitting is Hard

Steve quickly rushed after Harleen. He looked around in the hallway but couldn’t see her anywhere. Where the hell did she go? He thought to himself. He heard a loud band and some groans coming from the stairwell. Steve rushed over and opened the door. He looked down the stairs and, Harleen laid there unconscious.

  Harleen awoke to the sound of beeping and murmurs. She felt a sharp pain coming from her ribs and her head was throbbing. She opened her eyes and Steve was standing at the door with Tony.

  “Hey babe, how are you feeling?” Tony asked peeping over Steve’s shoulder.

  “I’m ok, my ribs are killing me and so is my head.” Harleen replied

  “I’ll go get a doctor or nurse.” Tony said walking away.

  “Hey.” Steve said almost too quietly.

  “Hey.” Harleen replied

  “Do you remember anything?”

  “Too be honest. I don’t remember anything. Everything is black.”

  “Well I was trying to talk to you and help you and you ran away. The next thing I know is I found you down one flight of stairs.”

  “Oh no, I’m so sorry. I’m such a fool.” Harleen said putting her head in her hands. She couldn’t help but feel embarrassed.

  “Just promise me you won’t drink anymore.” Steve said making his way over towards Harleen and grabbing her hand. Harleen squeezed his hand and smiled nodding. Tony returned with a doctor and Steve didn’t let go of her hand he just stood there looking at her holding her hand.

  “Miss Quinzel, you took a tumble down a flight of stairs. You’re lucky though. You only cracked two ribs and have some bruises. Otherwise everything seems fine, I suggest no work for at least two weeks and drink in consideration. We’re going to keep you here for one night and you can leave tomorrow morning.”

  “Thanks doctor.” Harleen replied. She watch Tony and the doctor leave together talking about what she could assume was about her. Steve let go of her hand and smiled sheepishly at her.

  “I hope I didn’t do anything too embarrassing in front of you.” Harleen said quietly to Steve.

  “If you call running away from me in your underwear embarrassing then yeah.”

  “Oh god really?” Harleen turned bright red and dropped her head into her hands. Steve just chuckled and grinned at her. Their light conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. The door opened and Clint, Natasha, Loki, Thor and Bruce stepped into the room. Natasha held a box of chocolates, Bruce carried some flowers and Clint had some balloons.

  “Hey guys, you didn’t have to do all this. I’m not that badly injured and the doctor is releasing me tomorrow.” Harleen said.

  “We just wanted to apologise for not being here when you woke up and this is our way of apologising. Fury wanted details on what happened to you. So he was basically interviewing everyone.” Clint said calmly but annoyed.

  “Well thanks guys.”

  “So how are you feeling Lady Harleen?” Thor asked.

  “I’m feeling alright. I have two cracked ribs and a killer migraine, but otherwise I’m ok.”

  Clint looked at his watch and then quickly looked up and said,

  “Tash and I have to go. Sorry for leaving you so early Harleen. We’ve got a mission in England. The plane leaves in three hours.” Natasha walked over to Harleen and hugged her before handing her the chocolates and balloons and leaving the room with Clint. Tony shortly arrived after Clint and Natasha left.

  Tony, Bruce, Loki and Thor left half an hour after Natasha and Clint. They wanted to get back to the tower so Tony can order dinner. Harleen and Steve were left alone. Once it reached eight o’clock, a nurse entered the room and said,

  “I’m sorry sir but you have to leave. Visiting hours is over.”

  “That’s fine ma’am.” Steve replied. He grabbed his coat and squeezed Harleen’s hand and said,

  “If you need anything, don’t be afraid to call me. I think Tony said he will pick you up tomorrow.”

  “Thanks Steve, you’re really great.” Harleen replied. Steve let go of her hand and started walking towards the door. He looked over his shoulder one last time before closing the door. Harleen sat up in her bed and looked around. The room she noticed was a personal room; it only had her bed in there. There were a few chairs from when the rest of the Avengers were here. The room only had one window and a small TV on the wall. The room was quiet dull and boring, but what would you expect from a hospital?

  Harleen could feel her mouth going dry. She tried to drink some water but it seemed to make it worse. Her thoughts were never too far from a nice chilled bottle of vodka. Harleen tried to cast them thoughts out but the more she thought of some vodka the more she craved it. Eventually Harleen felt herself slightly sweating and felt dizzy. I’m just dehydrated. Harleen kept sculling water but it didn’t seem to quench her thirst.

  “I need water, I need water. I want water, I want wat--, I want vod. I need vodka. NO I need and want water.” Harleen kept saying to herself. However it didn’t matter how much water she drank, her throat felt scratchy and dry and her forehead was covered in sweat. She felt light headed and sick to her gut. Harleen knew what she had to do.

  Harleen got out of bed and unplugged the machine next to her so it wouldn’t make a sound. She pulled the IV cord out of her and anything else that was attached to her. Harleen got up and felt a little wobbly on her feet. She steadied herself holding onto the bed. She felt a sharp pain in her side but tried to ignore it.

  She found some spare clothes Natasha must have left her. She put on the black skirt and a striped singlet. She found her shoes and put them on. Harleen opened the door quietly and slowly. She peeped around the door looking both ways seeing if she could see anyone down the hospital halls. She saw no one so she slid through the door opening and closed the door slowly again.

  Harleen found the nurses desk just a bit down from her room. There was no one there but she could just see the tray full of her stuff. She managed to put her hand through an opening and just reached the tray. She dragged it closer and grabbed her phone and wallet out. She left the other stuff and snuck down the halls to find the exit.

  Harleen found an exit and left. Escaping from a hospital is much easier than the asylum. She thought to herself. Now where to? She asked herself in her head. Harleen started walking down the

street looking for the closest club or pub. She was just going to have one drink. That’s it. She continued walking down streets for at least an hour.

  She finally came across a bar. Harleen walked in and looked around. The bar was rather quiet, only a few customers. She walked up to the bar where a man stood. He was quiet buff and covered in tattoos. He had a long black beard and looked like he was a biker.

  “How can I help you little lady?” The bartender asked

  “Can I get a dirty vodka martini?” Harleen asked quietly.

  “Sure thing.” He started making the drink and when he was finished he handed it to Harleen. Harleen held the drink in her hand. It felt great, she felt powerful. She raised the tip of the glass to her lips and took a huge mouthful. The taste and strength overpowered her but it certainly fixed the aching in the pit of her stomach and the dryness in her throat.

  After her first, second and third drink. Harleen realised there was no stopping, she was going to drink until she was drunk. She wanted to be drunk. Not because of the fact she was cheated on but because of everything in her life. Harleen decided to purchase a whole bottle of vodka.

  She’d pour a shot glass full of vodka and scull it. It was twelve o’clock and the bar was closing. Harleen was extremely drunk, but she still had half a bottle of vodka. Once she was kicked out of the bar. Harleen staggered and stumbled down the street with her vodka in her hand. She had no clue where she was going or what she was doing. All she knew was she was going to finish that bottle of vodka she held in her hand.

  Harleen stumbled down streets after streets, taking huge mouthfuls of her vodka. She had loss the sense of time and day. Harleen kept walking and drinking everything becoming a blur and every bump or fall she took, she could no longer feel it. She couldn’t remember how she got anywhere or where she was going. The next thing she knew, she felt her face fall hard and everything went black.


	19. 3 Days

Chapter 19: Three Days

The Avengers had been on edge for the past couple of days. They had left Harleen safe and sober at the hospital and when the nurses went to check on her during the night she had disappeared. Harleen even managed to get her phone and wallet. Harleen had been missing for three days.

  Steve was the one that freaked out the most. He would go searching all day and wouldn’t get back until night. Tony decided to check Harleen’s bank statements,

  “It says here her last purchase was at a bar called The Man Hole. Any idea where that would be?” Tony said to the others. Everyone shrugged and Tony decided to look it up. Once he found the address. Tony, Steve and Loki decided to go together to visit the bar.

  They arrived at the bar and noticed that it looked definitely like a bikers bar. They walked in and noticed there weren’t many customers or any sign of Harleen. Tony walked up to the bartender with a picture of Harleen in is hand.

  “Have you seen this woman? She might have been here three days ago” Tony said calmly but also neutral.

  “I wasn’t working then but I think Johnny was. I’ll ask him.” The bartender said before walking out the back. When he returned he also returned with a buff man that looked like a biker.

  “Hey Johnny didn’t you say you served a girl who looked like that?” The bartender said pointing towards the picture.

  “Yeah I did. She came in around nine o’clock. She ordered I think a dirty vodka martini. She also bought a bottle of vodka. She left around closing time. I asked to call her a taxi but she didn’t say anything and just walked out.” Johnny explained to Tony.

  “Do you know which way she happened to go when she left?” Tony asked Johnny.

  “No I didn’t. Sorry.” Tony thanked the bartenders and walked over to Loki and Steve. He told them what the bartenders told him and they exited the bar.

  “Now where do we go?” Steve looked around.

  “You and Loki go the right way and look around. Just try and cover as much area as you can. I’ll go the left way and do the same. We will call each if we find anything.” They all looked at each other and agreed before going off.

XXX

Steve and Loki had been looking for hours. They looked down every alley and every park they could find. They hadn’t found anything in a ten mile radius. Tony had been looking for an hour when he realised if he used his suit he should be able to find her. He went back to the tower and put on his suit. He flew off back to where he was looking and started flying around. Tony was flying around for twenty minutes when a description that matched Harleen came up.

  Tony flew down and landed next to a body that was lying in dirt. He slowly pulled the body back so he could see the face. It was Harleen, he quickly checked for a pulse and found one. It was very faint but he could find it. He inspected her body and realised that the bottom half of her shirt was covered in blood. Tony called for an ambulance and waited next to Harleen making sure she wouldn’t die. It looked like she had lost a lot of blood.

  The ambulance arrived ten minutes later and they attached her to machines and loaded her into the ambulance. Tony managed to call Steve and Loki and tell them that he had found

her and that she will be going back to the hospital. Tony climbed into the back of the ambulance and they were off to the hospital.

XXX

Harleen woke up feeling so much pain in her sides. She looked around and Steve sat in next to her squeezing her hand, Loki and Tony sat together talking to each other. Steve noticed Harleen was awake and his eye widen and his lips stretched slightly to show a small smile. Harleen couldn’t remember exactly what happened. She could remember getting out of the hospital and finding the bar and drinking. But the rest was all a blur.

  “Hey there escapee, how are you doing?” Tony said smirking.

  “My sides are killing me and it feels like there are bugs crawling around in my head. Also I can’t remember how I left the bar and how I got here. Otherwise I’m alright.”

  “What the hell were you thinking?” Steve said loudly and unexpectedly.

  “I don’t know, I’m sorry.” Was all Harleen could say to Steve. She felt completely embarrassed with herself. Harleen had let Steve down which made her feel terrible.

  “Guys can you give Harleen and I a moment please?” Steve asked Tony and Loki.

  “Sure Cap.” Tony said before him and Loki stepped out. But before Steve could say the speech to Harleen. The speech he had been practicing in his head all day, the nurse came in to announce visiting hours were up.

  Harleen watched as the nurse told everyone visiting hours were up. Tony tried to con the nurse into letting them stay longer by announcing that they were the Avengers. The nurse chuckled and told him that they could be God for all she cared but visiting hours were up and they had to leave. Harleen felt slightly relieved that they were leaving. She knew that if they had stayed any longer she would be given that talk.


	20. I Promise

Chapter 20: “I Promise”

Tony, Loki and Steve said goodbye and left her room. Harleen let out a long sigh and relaxed into her bed. Tomorrow she could get out and get over this whole thing. Hopefully they’ll put her on a few jobs. However as the hours pass, Harleen couldn’t seem to catch a wink of sleep. The cravings slowly creeping up on her. She could feel her mouth getting dryer and the back of her throat becoming scratchy. Harleen would cough a bunch of times to try and get the dry and scratchiness away.

  Harleen had been sitting alone for five hours trying to concentrate on keeping the cravings away. She could feel herself getting antsy and anxious. Harleen jumped out of bed and started to pace the room, lost in thought. She was deciding whether to sneak out again or call someone. Harleen made Pros and Cons in her head, weighing out the different options and their outcomes. Get your head right Harleen. You’re the Doctor. You know it’s bad to drink again. Call someone. Call him. You know he can help.

  Harleen reached over to her phone that was sitting on the bedside table. She picked it up and realised it was at five percent. You know that’s enough power to make the quick call. DO IT. Harleen kept trying to make up excuses not to call. But she knew if she didn’t call someone she’d sneak out and have a repeat of the last occurring events. Then she definitely won’t be in the Avengers anymore. She brought up the contacts list and pressed his name.

  She stood patiently as she heard the dial tone. Harleen counted each time it would ring. After the tenth ring a voice that just sound like they woke up said,

  “Hello?”

  “Hey, um, Steve. It’s Harleen. I need your help?”

  “Oh yeah Hi. What’s wrong? I’ll be there in a minute.” Steve replied before hanging up. Harleen let out her breath which she had been holding. She put her phone back on the table and started to pace and ring her hands. After about ten minutes she heard a knock on the door. Harleen walked over to the door and opened it.

  Steve stood there with in a pair of sweats and a crinkled white t-shirt. His hair wasn’t slicked back as usual but was more messy and sticking up. He had light bags underneath his eyes and seemed like he only woke up. That’s because he did, stupid. Harleen smiled and invited him into the room.

  “What’s wrong?” Steve asked immediately.

  “I need your help.” Harleen managed to get out.

  “With what?”

  “I’m I’m I’m getting cravings.” She said staring down at her feet feeling too embarrassed to meet his eyes. Steve gently put his fingers under her chin and raised her head, so her eyes met his.

  “There’s no need to be ashamed Harleen.” The sound of her name rolling off his tongue brought goose bumps to her skin.

  “Are you cold?” Steve asked looking at her innocently, dropping his hand from her chin.

  “No not really.” Harleen replied feeling the blush rise up her neck to her cheeks.

  “So how can I help you with these cravings?” Steve asked smiling.

  “Can you just stay with me for the night? I seem to get them when I’m alone.”

  “Ok I can do that. But I want you to do something for me?”

  “What’s that?” Harleen asked curiously.

  “I want you to start going to AA meetings.” Harleen looked at Steve curiously and a bit upset.

  “I don’t, I don’t know.” Harleen stuttered out but it wasn’t what she wanted to say.

  “If you’re worried, I could come with you? It will only be once a week.” Steve said desperately to her.

  “Ok, but you promise to come with me every time?”

  “I promise.”


	21. First AA

Chapter 21: First AA

It was Harleen’s first AA meeting. She entered the building gripping onto Steve’s hand tightly.

  “Lucky I have super strength.” Steve said to her chuckling a little. Harleen looked up and smiled at him and then turned her attention towards the chairs in the middle of the room that was set up in a circle. Next to the chairs was a table that had fruit, biscuits, juice, water, tea and coffee. Steve let go of Harleen’s hand and moved it to the small of her back. He guided her gently towards two chairs.

  Steve pulled a chair out and waited for Harleen to take a seat before he took his next to her. He had noticed that she was ringing her hands and looking around quickly like a deer in a spotlight. He placed his hand on top of hers and seemed to relax her. She stopped ringing her hands and looked at Steve and smiled.

  The AA meeting started and the leader went around asking people to announce their name and tell everyone their story.

  “My names Joyce.”

  “Hi Joyce.” Everyone chanted along.

  “It’s been a week since my relapse. I’m still not allowed to see my kids. My ex-husband says I have to remain three months sober to see them. I want to be sober but not seeing my kids is driving me to drink.” Joyce said with a shaky voice.

  “Thank you Joyce for sharing. Please remain strong. We all believe in you and you’ll see your kids again, you’ve just got to be strong.” The leader said to Joyce who was wiping her eyes with a tissue.

  “Now who is next? Ah huh you.” The leader said pointing to Harleen. Harleen jumped a little in her seat but Steve held her hand tightly reassuring her that she’d be ok. Harleen stood up slowly still holding on to the Captain’s hand. She looked around nervously and swallowed back a lump in her throat.

  “My name’s Harleen, this is my first meeting and I’m an alcoholic.” Harleen said feeling slightly cliché.

  “Hi Harleen.” Everyone chanted.

  “Welcome Harleen. Now since it’s your first meeting. You don’t have to talk about everything if you don’t feel comfortable yet.” The leader said with a warm smile on her face. Harleen smiled back then cleared her throat and began to talk.

  “I started drinking about three months ago. I drank all day way up until the night. I wouldn’t stop drinking until I passed out.” Harleen said swallowing back the lump that grew in her throat as she told them this.

  “If you don’t mind me asking Harleen, but why did you start drinking?” The leader said looking at Harleen.

  “Before I started binge drinking, I never drank, only to celebrate. I came out of a very abusive long term relationship. I moved towns and decided to start fresh in New York. I wasn’t looking for a relationship when I met this guy. He was amazing. He was charming, good looking, sweet and just all round good guy. Or so I thought. He called me beautiful and smart, all the things my previous boyfriend would never tell me. He never hit me or abused me. He made me feel special. I fell hard for him. He was the first guy to ever treat me like I was his world. However our relationship turned into a long distance one. We’d only really see each other once or twice a month. The long distance was good for three months we were still madly in love.

  However the fourth month came around he started acting different, distant and non-interested. He’d only visit for three days before going back to his home. This continued right up until the six month. It was our six month anniversary and I was organising something really special. That’s when his friend comes in and announces that he had been cheating on me for three months. That was the breaking point for me. I never would’ve thought he’d be like that. I just couldn’t deal with it, after having one abusive relationship and then this. This was my tipping point. I was thinking of killing myself but I couldn’t there was people I still loved and cared about.” Harleen said the last bit fondly and smiled down at Steve.

  Steve looked up and saw Harleen smiling down at him and tears rolling down her cheek. Steve wanted to get up and wipe those tears away. He wanted to pull her into a tight embrace, stroke her hair and assure her that everything would be ok and nothing like that will happen again. However he stopped himself from doing it and squeezing her hand a little more.

  The leader smiled at Harleen and told her that would be enough for the day.


	22. Happiness and Laughs

Chapter 22: Happiness and laughs

After the meeting was finished, Harleen was finally enjoying herself for the first time in months. It felt good and freeing to be able to have a good honest laugh. She never could have gone through with that meeting if it wasn’t for Steve. He was such an amazing friend she didn’t know how to repay him. They finally arrived at the café and Harleen decided to pay for the meals and drinks. They sat down eating and discussing the team, while having a few good laughs.

  Once they finished eating they grabbed a cab and headed back to the tower. They made their way up to the lobby were they saw most of the team except Clint and Natasha who was still on a mission. Thor ran over to Harleen and embraced her strongly lifting her off her feet. Harleen patted him on the back and walked over to Tony. She hugged him tightly and thanked him for finding her. Harleen then walked over to Loki and hugged him. He unexpectedly hugged her back and she thanked him for looking for her.

  Bruce was in is lab with Jane Foster who came with Thor. Harleen announced she was going to her room to take a shower. They waved her off and Steve started to follow.

  “Steve it’s ok. I’ll be fine. You can stay down here. If I need anything I’ll call you.” Harleen said sweetly to him. Steve just nodded and slowly walked back towards the rec room. Harleen got to her room and closed the door behind her. She made her way to the bathroom and started to strip off her clothes. She threw them into the laundry basket and turned the water on.

  Harleen stepped into the shower. It was scolding hot but she didn’t mind. The hot water pounded against her skin making it numb and red. She was enjoying the feel of the hot scolding water on her skin. She got out and wrapped the towel around her. Harleen walked out of the bathroom and to her room where she searched for some clothes. Not feeling entirely motivated enough to pick out and outfit she pulled out a pair of grey sweat pants and a black tank top. Harleen put them on and decided to make her way back to the rec room.

  Steve waited in the rec room for Harleen. He had to admit that he was worrying more than usual. He sat on the couch trying to not fidget. Tony was watching a football game and as much as Steve wanted to concentrate on the game he couldn’t.

  “What’s wrong Steve? You seem a little more antsy than usual?” Tony asked Steve.

  “Nothing, I’m fine.”

  “You’re worried about Harleen, aren’t you?” Tony asked Steve with a smirk on his face.

  “No.”

  “Oh good God. How did I miss it?” Tony said more to himself.

  “Miss what?” Steve asked curiously.

  “You have feelings for her. Don’t you Cap?”

  “No. Not possible.” Was all Steve could say without giving too much away.

  “How’s it not possible? You’re still human right? So you still have all human emotions and feelings”

  “Yes of course I’m human.”

  “Than what’s the problem gramps?”

  “We’re just friends, Stark. That’s it.”

  “Ok, sure whatever you say Capsicle.” Tony said smirking before getting up and walking over to his bar. Just as Tony poured a drink, Harleen walked into the rec room. She looked right at Tony who quickly put the bottle back in the cabinet and locked it


	23. Not a Baby

Chapter 23: Not a Baby

Harleen looked away feeling immensely embarrassed. She walked over to the kitchen started make herself a tea.

  Harleen grabbed her cup and started putting in spoonful of sugars. Unfortunately her time as Harley Quinn made her addicted to sugar. She felt a presence close to her so she turned around and found Steve standing behind her. She managed to show him a little smile before turning around to continue making her tea.

  Steve walked up next to her and watched as she added a big spoonful of sugar.

  “You shouldn’t have too much sugar. You could end up really sick.”

  “I know.” Was all Harleen could say before she shovelled in another big spoonful of sugar. Silence occurred for the next spoonful and when she finally placed her sixth and final spoonful into the cup, Steve broke the silence.

  “That’s too much sugar; you’re surely going to end up back in the hospital. You don’t want to end up back in the hospital do you?” Steve said innocently. That was the final blow for Harleen. He had hit a pressure point within her mind. She threw her cup in the sink stormed away from the kitchen and said,

  “You don’t need to baby me, Steve. I’m not a child. Just because I do something wrong doesn’t mean I need someone to constantly watch over me. So just back off. By the way, I don’t think I want you to accompany me to my next AA meeting.” Harleen said with sharpness in her voice. She stormed off towards the stairs, leaving a shocked Captain standing.

  “Well you really did it this time Cap.” Tony said before awkwardly turning back towards the TV.

  “I’m just trying to look out for her. I don’t know what I did to make her so angry.” Steve said more to himself.

  “Well for starters Harleen seems to be the girl that doesn’t like to be told what to do and she also seems like the girl that doesn’t need a babysitter. Don’t worry pal, she’ll come around eventually.” Steve just nodded before walking slowly towards the elevator.

  Bruce exited the elevator noticing that Steve looked really upset. He didn’t say anything but just nodded towards Steve and walking towards the rec room. Banner looked around and saw Stark sitting on the lounge with a glass in his hand watching football.

  “Hey, what happened to Steve? He looks really upset.” Bruce asked Tony.

  “Hey Doc, didn’t see you there. Steve got yelled at from our dear Dr. Quinzel.” Tony said chuckling a little.

  “Oh ok.” Was all Bruce could say. He walked over to the kitchen and noticed a broken cup in the sink.

  “You know there’s a broken cup in the sink right?” Banner asked Tony.

  “Yep, that’s Harleen’s. She’ll regret that in the morning. She loved that freaking cup.” Bruce started to pick up the broken pieces. The cup used to be black with red around the edges, it also had a picture of a jester’s hat and written underneath it was Harlequin. Bruce noticed that every time Harley would pick up the cup it would make her smile.

  Bruce started to throw the pieces in to a bag. When Steve came in and said,

  “I’ll do it Dr. Banner.” Bruce turned around and saw the sorrow on Steve’s face and stepped away from the sink and let Steve take over. Steve started picking and placing the broken pieces into a bag. When Steve was finished he walked up to Tony and whispered something into his ear. Tony reluctantly nodded and handed a pair of keys to him. Steve started making his way towards the elevator.

  “I’ll been there soon gramps.” Tony said smirking towards Steve.

  “Thanks Stark.” Steve said before he disappeared behind the elevator doors.

  “Well Doc, I’ve got things to do. But we’re still on for four-thirty right?” Tony asked Banner.

  “Yeah, I’ll see you at four-thirty.”

  Harleen sat in her room fuming. She didn’t know why she was so angry at Steve. She decided she blamed it on the withdrawals. Plus she needed Steve; he could help stop her from caving into her desires for alcohol. Harleen decided she was going to go back down to the rec room and apologise to him. As she got down to the rec room she saw Clint and Natasha.


	24. Girl Talk

Chapter 24: Girl Talk

Natasha saw Harleen straight away. She ran up and pulled Harleen into a tight embrace.

  “Are you ok?” Natasha said as she let go of Harleen.

  “Yeah, I’m fine.” Harleen replied. Clint came up and hugged Harleen quickly before letting go and saying,

  “Hey, how are you?”

  “Yeah I’m doing better. How was your mission?” Harleen asked Natasha and Clint.

  “Yeah it was good. The typical undercover kind of stuff.” Clint said.

  “We need to go talk.” Natasha said to Harleen.

  “Yeah ok.” Was all Harleen could reply back with.

  “Let me take you to lunch?” Natasha asked.

  “Ok, just let me grab my coat.” Harleen went upstairs and grabbed her coat. She went down to meet Natasha in the lobby. Natasha lent against the wall with her phone in her hand.

  “You ready Natasha?” Harleen asked.

  “Yep, definitely.” Natasha said as she slid her phone back into her pocket. Natasha opened the door and held it open for Harleen to walk through. They walked down the street and found a small diner. As they entered they both took a seat and picked up a menu. After a couple of minutes a waitress walks over with a note pad and pen in hand.

  “How can I help you guys?” The waitress says in a thick southern accent.

  “Um can I get a green tea with a chicken salad sandwich?” Natasha says as she puts the menu down.

  “Yep. And what will you be having?” The waitress says to Harleen after jotting down Natasha’s order.

  “Can I get um your eggs benedict with a coke please?” Harleen says as she slowly puts her menu down.

  “No problem. It shouldn’t be more than twenty minutes.” The waitress replies walking away and taking their menus.

  “So how are you really going Harleen?” Natasha asks once the waitress is out or hearing range.

  “I told you I’m fine.” Harleen replied back trying not to sound annoyed.

  “Not what I was told.” Natasha said quietly but loud enough for Harleen to hear.

  “Fine. Yes I drank a little too much, but I’m fine and I’m learning my lesson.”

  “Drank a little too much? You ended up in the hospital with a few cracked ribs and blacked out. In my book that’s drank TOO MUCH. And what do you mean learning my lesson? Why are you still learning?”

  “Whatever. I’m learning my lesson. Steve booked me into AA meetings. I go there every Thursday at seven in the morning. Today was my first meeting.”

  “That’s good than. I’m glad you’re doing this. It’ll be good for you.” Natasha said to Harleen.

  “Here are your drinks, green tea and a coke.” The waitress had return with their drinks and told them their food was almost ready. Natasha and Harleen thanked her and waited until she left before they continued their conversation.

  “So how was your first meeting?” Natasha asked Harleen.

  “It was good. Very reviving. It felt good to open up a little bit. I was glad Steve was there though. I don’t think I could’ve done it without him.”

  “That’s good. Don’t forget you have people that are willing to listen to you. So Captain America went to an AA meeting with you? How heroic of him.” Natasha said snorting a little as she tried to keep down laugh.

  “Ha ha ha Natasha, you’re so hilarious. Yes he came with me, since it was his idea. That reminds me though. I need to apologise to poor Steve.”

  “Why what happened?”

  “I sort of went off at him earlier this morning. I don’t know why I did. I just did. He was only trying to look out for me.”

  “I’m sure he’ll forgive you. If I know Steve he’ll think it was his fault and he will try and make it up to you. So expect flowers or a card or something.” Finally the food arrived and they sat in silence for the remainder of the meal. The paid for the food and left a big tip for the waitress before making their way back to the tower.


	25. Reporters & Apologies

Chapter 25: Reporters & Apologies

Just as they got to the gates they were bombarded by reporters.

  “Is it true that one of the Avengers is an alcoholic?” One reported said to Harleen sticking their microphone in her face.

  “Are you an Avenger?” Another said to Harleen.

  “Can you tell us anything about the alcoholic Avenger? Are they in rehab? Are they still in the Avengers?” The first report said. Natasha managed to grab Harleen’s arm and push their way through the sea of reporters. The gate guard saw it was them and let them in immediately while pushing back the reporters.

  Harleen and Natasha finally got into the Avengers tower were they met, Clint, Thor and Tony in the lobby.

  “A bunch of bloody savages the bloody lot of them.” Clint said glaring his eyes at the window.

  “Why is there a flock of midguardians outside the gates?” Thor asked

  “What I want to know is, how they found out about Harleen’s secret.” Tony said just before he took a sip from his whisky. Shortly after the lobby door quickly opened then closed again. Steve stood there adjusting his clothes.

  “Did you guys know about them?” Steve asks as he points to the door. Harleen met Steve’s eyes for just second before she quickly stared down at her feet. She felt immensely guilty for getting angry at him.

  “I’ve been working on something guys, just give me a second.” Tony said before racing off towards the elevator. He shortly came back down with two metal balls in his hand. They looked like grenades but more advance. He pressed a button on each ball and then quickly opened the front door and threw them as high as he could.

  The Avengers raced to a window to see what Tony new experiment would do.

  “Any minute now.” Tony said. Two minutes had pass and Tony pulled out what looked to be a small remote. He pressed a button and all of a sudden it started raining. However Harleen noticed the rain didn’t extend any further then the end of the Avengers driveway. All the reports were getting soaked. They started running and rushing towards the nearest cover.

  Clint, Tony and Thor chuckled as the reporters scrambled for shelter.

  “That’s not going to keep them away.” Natasha said.

  “Yeah I know, but I just wanted to see them do something different.”

  “You’re a cruel man Mr. Stark.” Harleen said giggling.

  “What can I say? I enjoy the little things in life.” Tony said smirking before sculling the rest of his whisky.

  “I can see why you guys are all down here instead of up in the rec room watching your screen. This is truly entertaining.” Loki said giving every quiet a jump.

  “Brother, we did not hear you come in.”

  “Sneaky sneaky brother.” Loki said smirking as he leaned against a wall and watched the reporters clear off the driveway.

  “So what made you come up with that little toy, Stark?” Harleen asked.

  “I actually had no idea. I was having an engineer’s block, Couldn’t think of something new to create. So I decided to try doing something small and fun and that’s what came out of that little experiment. Obviously it needs some work done but I think it’s a dead end.” The Avengers went their own way.

  Harleen made her way back her room, hoping Steve would follow. As she unlocked her door, she left it a little jarred. She sat on the couch ringing her hands and jumping at the slightest sound. Finely after a couple of minutes she heard the front door squeak open and then close. She stood up and saw Steve standing straight with his hands behind his back.

  “Sorry if I’m disturbing you ma’am but I wanted to apologise about what I did earlier. I saw that I upset you dearly and I just wanted to make amends.” Steve said ever so gentlemanly.

  “It’s not you who should be apologising Steve. You were only trying to look out for me. You were only trying to be a good friend. I’m the one who needs to apologise. I shouldn’t have snapped at you. I’m sorry Steve.”

  “No you had every right to be angry with me. I was treating you like a child not like a person who could make decisions for themselves and for that I apologise. I brought you something to make a peace offering.” Steve said before revealing behind his back the cup Harleen broke when she threw it in the sink.

  “I know how much you love this mug so Tony and I tried to fix it up the best we could.” He handed the mug over to Harleen, who took it and let tears roll down her cheek. She loved this cup to death. Harleen had had it since she was ten years old. Her auntie bought it for her for her tenth birthday. Harleen had always treasured the cup and she hadn’t even realised it broke when she threw it. She was so grateful that Steve took the time to refix it. He definitely is the greatest friend.


	26. Has a Heart

Chapter 26: Has a Heart

It was Harleen’s second AA meeting. She hadn’t been really looking forward to it all week. On Monday Shield asked Steve to go on a mission which he accepted. Leaving Harleen alone to attend this AA meeting. Sure she could’ve asked Thor, Clint Natasha, Tony or even Loki to attend with her but she it didn’t feel right.

  “Hello Harleen, so lovely to see you again.” The leader said to Harleen. Harleen shook her head and brought herself out of her thoughts.

  “Yes, it’s good to see you.” Harleen replied.

  “Okay Harleen, I want you to go first. Is there anything else you want to share with the group? Anything at all.”

  “I haven’t drunk for at least a week now. I’ve been close to relapsing but since I’m surrounded by my friends half the time, they don’t let me.” Harleen said looking around at the group. Her eyes came to an automatic stop at a slightly older but rather good looking man. He winked at her and Harleen swore she had never turned so bright red before. The man had jet black hair gelled back, light stubble on his jaw line, his eyes were light brown and he was pretty built. He wore a blue undershirt with a black jacket over it, dark grey suit pants, shiny black oxford shoes and a gold watch.

  “Angelo do you have anything to share?” The leader said looking at the man that winked at Harleen.

  “No I don’t my dear. But when I do, I’ll be sure to tell you.” He replied winking at the leader. Harleen didn’t feel quite so special since the good looking man name Angelo winked nearly at every women in the room. The meeting took a break and Harleen got up to make herself a coffee. Shortly after she was joined by Angelo.

  “Well it’s not every day I’m graced with the presences of a lovely lady. Hello dear, my names Angelo Armand. And you are?” Harleen looked up and blushed slightly. He held out his hand and Harleen took it and shook it.

  “I’m Harleen Quinzel. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

  “The pleasures all mine, my dear. You should let me take you out for a drink some time. Perhaps this afternoon or if not tomorrow night?”

  “I’d love to but I have prior commitments the following nights.”

  “Oh well, perhaps another time mio caro.” He took hold of Harleen’s hand and kissed her knuckles before gently dropping her hand and walking over towards the leader. Harleen shook her head which she also hoped shook off the blush that had risen to her cheeks.

  The meeting had ended that day and Harleen walked out of the door and saw Angelo. He winked at her before getting into a cab. Harleen shivered and pulled her coat tighter around her. She decided to walk the rest of the way to Stark tower. It took her half an hour but she finally got back to the tower. There was still a bunch of reporters standing outside the gate. Harleen somehow managed to blend in and sneak pass them.

  Harleen made her way through the lobby and onto the elevator towards the rec room. As she was nearing towards the rec room she heard arguing and yelling. When the doors open she saw Natasha and Loki standing together. Natasha’s eyes slightly red and watery and Loki looking furious. Then Harleen saw Clint’s back. He was facing Natasha and Loki. Harleen could tell that Clint was stiff and looked ready for a fight.

  “How could you Tash? He’s the enemy. You don’t even have anything in common.” Clint said sounding angry and frustrated.

  “He’s not our enemy anymore Clint. He’s our friend, our team mate. We have plenty in common.” Natasha replied sounding hurt and disappointed.

  “He tried to destroy the world and you decided he was a good candidate to screw?”

  “He’s not the only one who has done bad things. We aren’t just sleeping together Clint we are together. We have been dating for months now.”

  “If you’re comparing his bad things to your mistakes then you two are nothing alike. And months really? Why didn’t you tell anyone, why didn’t you tell me?”

  “We are everything alike; we’re both looking for redemption. And the reason I didn’t tell you guys or especially you Clint is because I knew you’d react exactly like this.”

  “And what of us Tash? You’re just going to throw everything we have of us away for him?”

  “Clint there was never us. You know that, somewhere deep down, you knew there would never be us. There can never be us Clint, you’re like my brother. You’re my best friend. I can’t lose you. Not for anything. I’m sorry.”

  “Fine whatever you want Natasha. And you.” Clint turned to point and death stare Loki.

  “If I find you have somehow manipulated her into thinking you’re some kind of God. You better watch out. Also I’m going to the gun range.” Clint finished before storming off and passing Harleen. Natasha dropped to the floor with her head in her hands. She was letting out loud sobs and shaking. Loki bent down and wrapped his long like spider arms around Natasha’s upper body. He lifted Natasha up and pulled her into a tight embrace. He gently stroked her hair and was whispering to her.

  Loki had ushered Natasha towards the elevator. Harleen walked more into the rec room and saw the curious lit up faces of Tony and Banner.

  “Does anyone know what the hell that was all about?” Tony asked.

  “I’m guessing Clint found out.” Harleen said walking over to the lounge to join them.

  “Found out what?” Banner asked Harleen.

  “That Loki and Natasha have been having a secret relationship.”

  “Oh that. I figured that out in the first couple of weeks they must have started.” Tony said sounding proud. Banner smiled and said,

  “Yeah that wasn’t the well-kept secret. I don’t know how Clint hadn’t found out sooner.”

  “That’s because I was throwing him off the trail a bit.” Tony announced.

  “What do you mean?” Harleen asked.

  “Well when I figured out Loki and Natasha was doing the dirty. I indulged in the secret. I used it as a blackmailing tool against Loki and Natasha. They gave me the money to the bets they made for dinner and I kept their dirty little secret. Clint however started to gather that Natasha was sleeping with someone. He was determined into finding out whom. So sometimes I’d give him some false information about this mysterious guy sleeping with our dear Natasha.” Tony said looking smug and sounding proud of himself.

  Banner chuckled and Harleen even joined in.

  “Tony Stark really does have a heart.” Harleen replied chuckling to herself.

  “No he doesn’t. He was doing it for the money.” Tony said trying to sound serious.

  “Tony Stark is a billionaire, what would he want with two hundred bucks a week?” Harleen said before walking off.

  “You got me this time Doctor.” Tony replied breaking out a smile.


	27. A Kiss with Barton

Chapter 27: A Kiss with Barton

Harleen came back down to the rec room just before dinner. As she entered she saw Tony, Banner and Thor.

  “Where’s the others?” She asked anyone who’d answer.

  “Clint is moving back to his apartment for a bit and Natasha and Loki aren’t hungry.” Tony said before picking up the phone and dialling a number.

  “So what’s for dinner? It is or was Clint’s night.”

  “Tony’s ordering take out.” Banner replied.

  “I’ll be back before dinner then.” Harleen said walking off towards the elevator.

  “You better. Or you’re paying for it.” Tony said covering the talking end of the phone. Harleen just waved behind her and made her way up to the rooms. She reached Clint’s door and knocked on it.

  “Go away.” A slurred voice said on the other side. Harleen knocked again.

  “I said piss off.” The slurred voice said.

  “Open this god damn door Mr. Barton.” Harleen said. She heard a bunch of locks and laches opening before she saw the face of a destroyed, drunk Barton.

  “And what do you want Doctor? Come to beg me to not move?” Barton spat viciously.

  “No I’ve come to talk to you. To see how you’re coping?”

  “Please come in. Would you care for a drink?” Barton slurred before motioning for her to come in. As much as the smell of alcohol was tempting her she said,

  “I’m a recovering alcoholic Barton so no.”

  “Fine. More for me.” He replied before taking a messy swig of the bottle of bourbon in his hand.

  “How are you Barton? You don’t look so good.”

  “How do you think I’m going Doc? The only women I’ve ever loved, is screwing the enemy and she thinks of me as her best friend her ‘brother’. My heart has been severed. She cut deep and took all of what remained. I don’t understand. There were a few nights where we’d be together, we’d kiss, laugh and it would feel like we were doing something special. But I figured something happened when that all stopped about seven months ago. She was distant and always distracted. She’d be in really good moods most of the days. Something had definitely changed between us; she never looked at me the same or touched me the same.”

  “I’m really sorry Barton. But one day I believe you’ll find someone who deserves you. One day you love someone else and you’ll no longer think of Natasha. You’ll move on fall in love, get married and have children. Then you’ll grow old with her and watch your kids grow up and watch them get married and have children. As much as you love Natasha you’ll never be able to do that. You know she has some sort of aging thing where she ages twice as slow as normal humans and she can’t have children. There’s someone out there Barton, someone who’s waiting for you. Don’t give up hope. Because one day you’ll fall in love and it will be the purest thing. Nothing will compare.” Harleen said looking into the teary sparkling eyes of Clint.

  Before Harleen could get up and wish him a good night. Clint leaned in and kissed her. He slowly parted her lips with is tongue and begged for entrance. He wanted to deepen the kiss. Harleen had no idea what was happening. One minute she was comforting him and the next his lips were on hers begging for entrance. Just as Harleen was about to get up and leave. The door opened and revealed Steve, Tony and Banner.


	28. Caught

Chapter 28: Caught

Steve could feel his heart shatter as he saw Harleen and Clint kissing. He wanted to desperately turn around and to ignore what he had just seen. He wanted to go back to the few moments they decided to get Harleen for dinner. He did not want to see the woman he had grown fond of kissing another.

  Harleen pulled away fast and stood abruptly. She faced Steve, Tony and Banner, feeling so embarrassed. She could see the smirk in Tony’s face, the disappointment in Steve’s face and the shock in Banner’s. Harleen quickly rushed pass them and ran to her room. This was something she didn’t want to deal with right now.

  “What the hell was that Barton?” Tony said pointing to the direction Harleen had ran off to.

  “I don’t know. Just felt right.” Clint slurred out before taking a mouthful of bourbon from the bottle.

  “I think it would be best for everyone if you moved back to your apartment Barton.” Steve said sounding professional before walking away towards Harleen’s room.

  “Yes that would be best.” Barton murmured to himself. Tony and Banner left the room before things could get anymore awkward.

  Harleen sat on the couch hugging her legs. What was wrong with her? She should’ve seen this thing coming. She should’ve stopped Barton straight away. Why did she hesitate a bit? She heard a knock on the door however she didn’t feel like facing the music right away.

  Harleen heard someone walking down towards where she was sitting.

  “Harleen are you ok?” She heard Steve’s voice. All she could do was nod.

  “Are you sure? I’m here if you want to talk about what happened?”

  “I’m ok Steve. Just a little embarrassed as you could imagine. I didn’t mean for him to kiss me. I just went there to see if he was ok. Just as I was going to leave and he kissed me. I didn’t want it, I swear. I’m sorry Steve.” Harleen said trying not to break down in tears.

  “Why are you apologising to me Harleen? You didn’t do anything wrong. It wasn’t your fault.”

  “Steve don’t play coy with me. I saw the way you looked when you saw what was happening. I know you and I have something that’s going on between us.”

  “I’m not quite sure what to say Harleen. I also believe there’s something between us. But you know feelings in this line of work are a danger to both the parties.”

  “So you’re saying you have feelings for me?”

  “Of course I have feelings for you. I care deeply for you. You mean so much to me. I just feel the timing is not right.”

  “The timing isn’t right because of Peggy right? You still care much for her?”

  “I really wish I could tell you otherwise but that would be lying and I cannot lie to you Harleen.”

  “So you expect me to wait for you? Wait until you can finally get over her?”

  “No Harleen, I don’t expect that of you. I want you to do whatever it is you want to do.”

  “Well I know what I want Steve. It’s all up to you.” Harleen said with bitter lingering on her tongue as it came out. She got up and stormed out of her room. She stormed all the way down to the rec room.

  Steve was left in her room, sorting his thoughts out still. He couldn’t believe that they had both just admitted to having feelings for each other. But as he was trying to tell Harleen, the timing wasn’t the best. Guilt would still creep up on his mind whenever he thought of Harleen in a romantic way. Peggy was always never too far from his thoughts and not only that but he had started seeing a SHIELD agent.


	29. Friends

Chapter 29: Friends

“All I’m asking for is time Harleen. I just need time to get my thoughts figured out and my feelings set straight.”

  “What do you mean get your feelings straight?”

  “I know how I feel about you Harleen, but there are others feelings that I need to sort out.”

  “Well I guess feelings are mutual. Friends then?”

  “Friends for now.” Steve stared at Harleen’s hand as she held it out for him to shake. He didn’t know what came over him but he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. He placed his hands on her waist gently. He lowered his head and could feel her hot breath brushing against his lips. His nose was soon filled with her sweet scent of lavender and honey.

  Harleen was taken by surprise when Steve pulled her closer to him. She could almost feel his lips brush lightly against hers. She could smell a strong scent of musk with a hint of vanilla. Harleen stood on her tippy toes so she could rest her forehead against his. She could feel butterflies in her stomach and she also felt light headed. Harleen felt Steve lightly peck her cheek. She could feel the heat rise to her cheeks and Harleen knew that she was definitely blushing.

  “So who’s cooking dinner?” Tony walked loudly into the rec room, barely noticing what was transpiring in front of him. Steve had pecked her cheek lightly and quickly before making a dash for the kitchen sink. Harleen was left standing face to face with Tony whom’s eyes were still transfixed on some gadget he had in his hands.

  Tony noticed Harleen was blushing and Steve was standing in an awkward stance as he washed the dishes noisily.

  Steve and Harleen decided to cook together that night. Smiled at each other very often and flirted openly. Tony, Bruce, Loki and Natasha were sitting at the table getting ready for dinner.

  “This is disgusting.” Tony said sticking his tongue out as he watched Steve and Harleen stare gooey eyed at each other. Bruce, Loki and Natasha laughed at Tony’s snide remark.

  “That’s young love Stark. Nothing can beat it.” Bruce said before taking a sip from his tea.

  “We’re just friends.” Steve and Harleen said at the same time.

  “Still it’s atrocious how you’re rubbing it in our faces. At least those two kept it a secret.” Tony said pointing towards Loki and Natasha who were death staring Tony.

  “You’re just jealous because Pepper isn’t here and you can’t do that.” Natasha said.

  “No I’m not jealous. Speaking of Pepper, she’s coming here for two weeks”

  “Sounds fun.” Bruce said.

  “Okay you guys. Dinner is ready.” Harleen said presenting bowls and plates of food.

  “Fish, rice, salad and my pasta.” Steve said placing plates, knives and forks down.

  “Looks great guys, thanks.” Natasha said before helping herself.

  “Hopefully it’s edible.” Loki said smirking. Natasha wacked him on the arm and he gave her a fake hurt look.

  “I’ve got a quick question about the food.” Tony said looking resistant.

  “Sure go ahead.” Steve said rolling his eyes.

  “We’re not going to catch your love sickness from eating this are we?” Tony asked smirking.

  “We’re not together so shut up and just eat.” Harleen said throwing her tea towel at him. Steve death stared him and then took his seat besides Harleen. It was unusually quiet at the table that night. With Clint moved back into his apartment and Thor visiting Jane. Once everyone finished eating and the left overs were put away, Loki and Natasha volunteered to rinse and stack the dishwasher.

  Harleen and Steve made their way over to the lounge. Steve decided he wanted to show Harleen one of his favourite movies; The Wizard of Oz. Harleen sat beside Steve for the start of the movie, however during it she curled up against Steve while he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer towards him. They curled up together watching The Wizard of Oz. Harleen had never seen it before and she fell in love with it. She had never laughed so hard at movie before.

  Harleen must have fallen asleep near the end because all she could remember was jolting awake and realising she was in her bed. She was tucked tightly and she felt safe and warm. Harleen could just remember what she dreamt of. She dreamt she went to Oz and on her way she met Steve, Tony and Bruce. Steve was supposed to be the scarecrow, Tony was the Tinman and Bruce was the cowardly lion. However she couldn’t remember much of it, she could only remember meeting those three. Harleen smirked to herself and then got up to make her way to the bathroom.

  When she opened her bedroom door, the room was pitch black. She tip toed her way to the bathroom but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard some grunting near the lounge. Harleen quickly raced back to her room and grabbed a baseball bat. She snuck up near the lounge and fumbled to turn the lamp on. She turned the lamp on closed her eyes tightly and swung with much force at the lounge. She could feel the bat connect with something hard and she kept swinging it at.

  “Owww, what the hell. Oww stop, Harleen it’s me. It’s Steve.” Steve protested loudly. Harleen opened her eyes and saw Steve. She dropped the bat and covered her mouth with her hands.

  “Oh my god. I’m so sorry Steve.” Steve grunted and moaned a bit and tried to sit up. Harleen rushed to his side and delicately helped him up.

  “No it’s ok. But I’m definitely going to have some bruises in the morning.”

  “We should get you to the hospital.”

  “I’m fine Harleen. I’ll heal in no time. How are you though? I must have scared the hell out of you.”

  “I’m fine Steve. Just worried about you really.” Harleen pressed gently on the places where she hit him. He grunted a little bit but allowed her to ask if it hurt.

  “Remove your shirt. I’ll put some ice on some of the bruises and swelling.” Steve just nodded and slowly raised his arms to lift the shirt over his head. Harleen caught herself staring as she marvelled in the magnificent body Captain America had. Harleen gulped and got up reluctantly to go fetch some ice from the rec room.

  Harleen returned back and stood dead still when she noticed Steve just in his boxers.

  “I hope you don’t mind. But I think you hit me the most on the legs.” Harleen just nodded and made her way over with the ice wrapped in a tea towel. She gently placed it and held it on the areas it hurt the most, numbing the area. When she was done most of the ice had melted so she made her way to the bathroom and threw the tea towel into her laundry basket.

  “Why are you sleeping on my couch?” Harleen blurted out.

  “I locked my room keys in my room and apparently Tony doesn’t have spares. So here I am. I hope you don’t mind.”

  “No it’s not a problem but I think now with your injuries you should probably sleep in a proper bed. You can have mine. I crash on the couch.”

  “No way, it’s your bed, you sleep in it. The lounge is just fine thanks.”

  “I’m not having an injured person cramped on this really uncomfortable lounge. I insist you’re sleeping in my bed. If it makes you feel any better, then I’ll sleep in it too.” Harleen grabbed a reluctant Steve and dragged him to her room. She helped him into bed and walked around to climb in on the other side. As soon as Harleen’s head hit the pillow, her eyes started to droop and she could feel herself yawing constantly.

  “Goodnight Harleen.”

  “Night Steve.” Harleen fell into a deep undisturbed sleep.


	30. He's Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry for the slow updates! Just going through some personal issues at the moment but I promise that one of these days I will get my shit together.  
> I just want to let everyone know that this is the very first story I've written that was uploaded onto Archive & Fanfiction. So sorry if it feels rushed, unorganised and doesn't make sense. It was an idea I had floating around in my head for a while and I just had to get it out.
> 
> Thank you to all the kind people that have left me kudos & comments! I appreciate all kinds of feedback. Thanks also to everyone that enjoys reading it. I'm glad you guys do!
> 
> Anyway enough of my rambling please continue and enjoy the story :D

Chapter 30: He’s Back

Harleen woke up and peered over at her alarm clock. Hmm eight in the morning, that’s good. She tried to lift herself up but felt something heavy on her waist. She looked down and saw Steve had wrapped his arm around her waist. Harleen looked over to a sleeping Steve and noticed she had used his chest as pillow. She was sure her cheeks turned bright red. Steve was sleeping peacefully; his breathing was calm and shallow. His usual perfect gelled hair was sticking up all directions and he looked twice as young.

  Harleen tried to slowly lift Steve’s arm off of her waist. As she picked it up, it was heavy then it looked. She managed to move it to her side. Steve stirred a little and grunted but he didn’t wake. Harleen slowly pulled herself out of bed, always checking over her shoulder to make sure he didn’t wake. Once she managed to escape the bed without waking him, she walked over to her walk in wardrobe and found an outfit for the day.

  She walked out of her room and towards to the bathroom to have a shower. Half way through her shower she heard doors close. She stopped the shower wrapped herself in a towel and quickly walked out. She looked in her bedroom and realised Steve was gone. But he had left a note saying,

  Harleen,

  Got a call from Tony. He needs to talk to me about something. I figured you’d be in the shower a little while longer. I haven’t forgotten our lunch. Meet me in the lobby around twelve. If I can’t make it I’ll call you.

  Yours truly,

  SR

  Harleen put the note down and sighed. She started to dry herself off and walk back to the bathroom to get dressed. As she finished getting dressed, she made her way to the rec room. In the elevator she got a phone call

  “Hello?”

  “Harleen? It’s Fury. We need you to come in ASAP.”

  “Ok, I’ll be there in five minutes.”

  Harleen skipped breakfast and went straight outside. She found a black car waiting for her outside, she could only assume belonged to Shield. She hopped in and the driver told her that he was taking her to Director Fury.

  Harleen arrived outside of Shield building. She scanned her id and made her way to Fury’s office. She knocked on the door and was told to enter.

  “Ms Quinzel, good to see you again. I believe you’re well and recovering ok?”

  “Yes I’m fine and getting over it quite well. What seems to be the problem, Director?”

  “We received some very suspicious images from London. Care to take a look?”

  “Sure.” Fury handed the images over to Harleen and she took them and went through them. The shock overwhelmed her that she nearly dropped the photos. This isn’t possible is it? It can’t be he’s dead. He has to be.

  “It isn’t possible?”

  “I know this is hard for you to take in Harleen but I need you to stay calm. Can you do that for me?” Harleen nodded and then returned the pictures back to him.

  “We don’t know why they’re here. They haven’t done anything yet. But we need your help. Can you help us?”

  “Of course Director. What do you need to know?”

  “Everything.”


	31. First Sign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Huge apologies to anyone that is still eagerly awaiting for updates from this story. I know I have kind of gone off the grid for a while. However I had been experiencing major personal issues, such as going through a break up. I haven't really been feeling myself lately so I felt the need to have a slight break.   
> However I'm feeling better and wish to get back to uploading the rest of this story!

_Chapter 31: First Sign_

Harleen was stuck with Director Fury for the whole day. She rang Steve at eleven to let him know she couldn’t make it. Steve sounded disappointed but understood. Once Fury and Harleen went through everything she knew she was the one in charge to take this information back to the Avengers.

  Harleen walked into the Avengers lobby feeling scared and jumpy. She had called all Avengers to meet her in the meeting room on the tenth floor. As she walked into the room, everyone was there, even Thor and Clint. Harleen clutched the folders under her arm tighter. She made her way to the front of the table and looked at everyone.

  “Are you ok?” Tony asked

  “No not really. Director Fury has advised me to tell you guys some information.” She handed the folders to Steve who passed them out to the others. Harleen accessed the computer that Tony built into the table. The screen appeared in the middle of the table. She brought up the exact documents that were in the folder.

  “Shield has found information that leads them to believe that my ex-husband is on Earth and he’s brought a friend. My ex-husband, Jack Kilmore ‘JK’ but better known as the Joker and Blaine Dorrance better known as Bane are here in London. I basically know how the Joker’s mind works and everything I have on him is in that folder. However I don’t know Bane as well but what I could remember of him is also in that folder. We must be careful, raise the security, the Joker is completely unpredictable and a total nutcase. We have to tread lightly. However they haven’t done anything threatening yet but Shield is on their toes.”

  Tony poured himself a drink and took a sip while studying the folder. Everyone else remained quiet as they read through the folder.

  “So how should we approach this?” Clint looked up staring at Harleen.

  “We could just find his ass and pommel it and then tell him to never mess with the Avengers.” Tony said smirking before taking a sip of his whisky.

  “That’s not going to work. We can’t really plan ahead because the Joker doesn’t really stick to one plan, he’s completely unpredictable.”

  “Then how do we stop him?” Bruce asked.

  “There’s a way we can stop him but it’s based more on chance than anything. So back in my world, when I was a villain with the Joker, we’d mostly try and rob banks and whatever. However it seemed that whenever we tried to escape the bank, Batman would catch us. What I’ve learnt from Batman is we will always need to have an ear out. We’ll have to watch his every move and track him endlessly. That is the only way we could catch him.”

  “This sounds interesting and all, but I don’t know about you guys but I’m starving. Can we take a break?” Tony said smiling, as he got up and threw the folder on the table. Harleen rolled her eyes and looked at her phone, it was near dinner time and she could feel her stomach growl at her.

  “Fine, but we need to return to this later this evening.” Everyone either grumbled a yes or just simply nodded their head before taking off to get some lunch. Harleen put everything away neatly before finally making her way down to the rec room. As she walked in she saw, Clint, Thor, Tony, Bruce and Steve sitting down talking. However there was no Loki or Natasha in sight.

  Harleen decided she’d make everyone early light dinner. She looked in the fridge and at the scarce food they kept. She pulled out everything see could and decided she’d make pasta considering there were just enough ingredients to make it. It took her twenty minutes to finish making simple pasta. She sat it down in front of everyone and they all ate in comfortable silence.

  Everyone finished their pasta and rinsed their plates before placing them into the dishwasher. Harleen made her way to the TV and turned it on. What she saw on the news shocked her completely, she didn’t even realised she was shaking and hugging herself.

  Her legs felt wobbly and she could feel them giving way. She stared at the screen and slowed her brain down so she could concentrate on what the reporter was saying.

  “At about ten o’clock this morning the Bank of England was robbed. The thieves took over a million pounds before leaving a piece of artwork on the vault door. Our field reporter, Jerry Taylor is on the scene now. Jerry.”

  “Ah yes. I’m here at the Bank of England that was just robbed this morning. One of the thieves identified himself as the Joker. The police are keeping this scene tightly secure but have allowed for some of the press to see the artwork that has been painted on the vault door. The artwork we are now looking at was done by one of the thieves. Here we see a sloppy painting of what looks to be a jester with blue eyes. Underneath it is a sentence that says, ‘Have you seen her?’ There’s a lot of speculation of it being some sort of a joke. Police have released a few images of the thieves urging anyone that might have seen them to contact authorities immediately. Back to you Helen.”

  Harleen saw the artwork and she knew immediately that it was supposed to be her. She dropped to her knees and hid her head into her hands. She let out uncontrolled sobs, something she wanted to do all morning, since she first found out. Her body shook and she felt weak for the first time since she got out of her marriage with him. She felt like a fool to believe she could escape her past, to think she could get rid of him. No one can kill the joker, he said so himself.

 


	32. Mixed Emotions

_Chapter 32: Mixed emotions_

Harleen woke up feeling something tight around her body. She looked down and she saw large arms wrapped around her waist. Harleen looked up and saw Steve next to her. She figured that they were still in the rec room because the TV was in front of them.

  “Hey how are you feeling?” Steve asked looking down at her with a small smile.

  “Refreshed. What happened?”

  “You were watching the news about what just happened and you broke down. You were crying for like an hour and then you just fell asleep. You even cried in your sleep. I was going to move you to your room, but I got you settled on the lounge and you looked at peace.”

  “Thanks Steve and I’m sorry for all the trouble that I’ve caused you.” Harleen said before she stretched up and kissed him on the cheek.

  “No need to apologise or thank me. You’re no trouble at all.” Steve responded.

  “It’s like I’m watching some B grade romantic movie.” Tony said looking disgusted. Harleen playfully slapped his arm and he gave her a fake, in pain look.

  “Don’t worry Harleen, we will get this guy and we will kill him.” Tony said as he reached down and hugged her. Steve cleared his throat and Tony glared over at him and said,

  “What can’t I hug your woman?”

  “Are you hungry Tony?” Steve replied smirking looking down at where is arm was still around Harleen’s waist. Tony followed Steve’s eyes and realised his stomach was resting against Harleen’s but against Steve’s arm. Tony jolted back and looked disgusted at Steve. Steve chuckled and smiled at Tony. Tony grumbled something and walked over to the bar.

  “So what do you think his next move is?” Clint asked sitting on the edge of the couch.

  “Well he’s looking for me right? He’s not going to give up. The Joker will wreak havoc until he finds me. He will continue to rob banks and destroying everything in his path.”

  “I see why you left him, very obsessive and possessive.” Tony said smirking. Everyone heard a ringtone and turned towards Clint. He smiled sheepishly at everyone and pulled his phone out of his pocket and up to his ear.

  “Hello Clint speaking.” Silence.

  “Uh yes Director.” More silence.

  “No, no it’s fine, I’ll ask her.” Silence.

  “What time Director?” More silence.      

  “Ok sir. We won’t fail you.” Clint hung the phone up and slid it back into his pocket.

  “A new mission from Fury?” Harleen asked.

  “Yeah. Does anyone know where Natasha is?” Clint asked sharply.

  “Uh yeah probably in her room. Why?” Harleen asked curiously.

  “Because Director Fury wants her and I to do this mission.”

  “Oh. I’ll come with you.” Harleen said getting up and leading her and Clint into the elevator.

  “Hey Harleen, I’m sorry about that night. I can’t really remember it but I know I did something to you. So I’m sorry.”

  “It’s fine Clint. No harm done. But you seriously need to take care of yourself.”

  “I know it’s just so hard. I don’t know how I’m going to be able to do this mission with her. I feel that I can’t even look at her still without wanting to shoot something. She is, I mean was the love of my life. Without her I feel completely empty, like I’m not a full human. How do you do it? Seeing someone you love unconditionally, in love with someone else that’s not you.”

  “What do you mean Clint?” Harleen asked curiously.

  “Well you and Steve of course. You obviously have feelings for you and her perhaps he does. But I know he’s been seeing Sharon Carter – Agent 13. She works for S.H.I.E.L.D.” Harleen’s face dropped and her heart felt like it had just shattered. She knew that Steve and she were just friends but somehow she felt betrayed, she was betrayed.

  Steve had told her that he wasn’t quite ready to pursue a relationship it her and Harleen thought to believe it. Instead he’s been seeing her niece. No wonder he was having so much trouble getting over Peggy.

  Harleen continued like what Clint had just told her, didn’t destroy her. They continued to Natasha’s room in silence. Harleen knocked on her door and waited until Natasha answered. She heard scrambling and mumbling before she heard someone unlocking the locks.

  Natasha opened the door with a sheet wrapped around her. It was obvious to Harleen that they had caught her at a very inappropriate time.

  “What’s up Harleen?” Natasha asked with a smirk on her face.

  “I’m here with Clint. He’s actually around the corner.” Before Harleen could finish, Natasha interrupted saying,

  “I don’t want to see him Harleen.”

  “No it’s not that. Fury has requested you and Clint for a mission. He needs you guys ASAP.”

  “Uh yeah ok. Just let him you know I’ll meet him down in the lobby in about five minutes.”

  “Ok.” Harleen said before walking back towards Clint.

  “She said she’ll meet you down in the lobby in five minutes.” Clint just nodded before making his way to his room. Harleen walked to her room and unlocked the door. She sat on the couch and held her legs to her chest. She heard a knock on her door, however she ignored it.

  Harleen heard someone come in to her room, yet she ignored whoever it was.

  “Hey what’s wrong?” She heard Steve’s voice ask her.

  “You lied to me.” Harleen replied back quietly.

  “What?”

  “I said you lied to me.” Harleen repeated raising her voice more.

  “I don’t know what you’re talking about Harleen.”

  “You told me that you needed time, time for you to get over Peggy. Yet I hear you’re seeing Sharon Carter. Yet you told me you needed time, before we could do anything. I’m such a fool to believe that you were different from the rest of them. Yet you’re all the same.” Harleen choked out amongst her tears.

  “I’m sorry Harleen. It wasn’t like that. Not at the start anyways. We had just met when I left for those 10 months. We were both placed on that same mission. She and I just got to know each other so well. We automatically clicked; I think it had something to do with her being related to Peggy. She asked me to join her for dinner, I didn’t realise she was asking me on a date. One date turned into two then three. I flew back here though so I could see you, help you. Then she finished her mission a few months ago and asked if we could catch up. So we caught up and sort of picked up where we left off.”

  “I don’t need to know why Steve or anything like that. All I need to know is whether your feelings for her are deeper than the so called feelings you admitted to me?”

  “I don’t know Harleen. I’ve never felt this way before for two people before. I do not know what to do in this situation. I don’t want to hurt yours or her feelings. I thought we were friends Harleen and that’s it.” Steve replied innocently.

  “Just friends Steve? That’s enough of an answer for me. I hope you and Miss Carter have a nice life.” Harleen spoke angrily before, running off in tears.


	33. No Signs

_Chapter 33: No Signs_

 

It had been three days since Harleen decided it was time to leave. She could no longer stand living with The Avengers. She could no longer stand Steve Rogers. So she did what she’s best at, and that was running away.

  Harleen decided she was going to find the Joker and put an end to her past life once and for all. She had made sure she wasn’t going to be able to be tracked by any of The Avengers. Using the last of her money to get herself to London, the last known whereabouts of The Joker.

XXXX

There had been no sign of her anywhere. They had looked everywhere they’d know possible for her to go. Stark had checked her bank statements and even the tracker he had placed in her car. However she had left most of her stuff behind, including her car.

  Clint and Natasha had returned from their mission, in better shape than they left. They could talk to each other; however it was nothing like before. Clint still had a crushed heart and Natasha still felt guilty as ever.

  Natasha and Clint had noticed that The Avengers seemed more erratic than usual. Steve was more uptight then he usually was and Stark seemed to be in a bad mood because of Steve. When they stepped in the rec room, there was only Tony and Steve drinking at the bar. The others were nowhere to be seen.

  “Hey guys?” Natasha said quietly.

  “Loki’s in his room if you’re looking for him.” Steve replied back uncaring. Clint tensed up at the mention of Loki’s name.

  “Uh thanks but, seriously what’s up. Why are you so salty Cap?” Natasha asked concerning. Tony looked up from his drink and signed before saying,

  “Harleen’s gone.”

  “What? What do you mean gone?” Clint asked quickly.

  “We don’t know where she’s gone. She just disappeared three days ago.” Tony replied.

  “It’s my fault. She found out I was seeing Sharon, before I could tell her. She asked me to choose.”

  “And you chose Sharon.” Natasha said more quietly. Steve just nodded his head before going back to drowning himself in his whisky.

  “I’ve tried tracking her. But she’s covered her tracks well. Even SHIELD is having trouble finding her.” Natasha looked at the two guys as they drank their whisky; she joined them by shotting some vodka.

  Clint took his bags upstairs to his room. He felt that this situation was his fault completely. For telling Harleen that Steve was seeing Sharon. He didn’t know that Harleen didn’t know.

  He reached opened his room door, allowing the musky smell to clear out. He had moved back to his apartment, however he didn’t realise they had fumigated it whilst he was on his mission. So he had to move back to The Avengers tower. 

  However he knew everything would be different. Natasha and he made up whilst on their mission. Natasha had opened up completely to him about how and why she was seeing Loki. Clint finally was able to put his brain to rest knowing that Natasha didn’t really choose Loki over himself, but that she knew she could never be with Clint.   


	34. The Contact

_Chapter 34: The Contact_

Steve had been constantly checking his phone, as well as getting everyone else to check theirs. There was still no word from Harleen and it had been over a week. Steve grew angrier and tired by the day, whilst everyone tried to stay out of his way.

  Clint didn’t really ever have his phone on him, so he never checked it. He was either always in his room or on the shooting floor. He still couldn’t stand the sight of Natasha with Loki; however he wasn’t too bothered with them.

  He had just finished in the gym when he made his way up to his room to have a quick shower. Clint walked into his room and checked his phone. He had a missed call from some blocked number. Clint shrugged and threw it back on his bed.

  Clint walked into his bathroom and undressed himself, so he could get into the shower. He always takes quick showers, never too fond of water. When he finished he got out and dried himself off. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he heard his phone ring.

  Clint picked it up and held it against his ear and said,

  “Hello?”

  “Clint?” A voice spoke so softly it was hard for him to hear.

  “Yes, hello? Who am I speaking too?”

  “Clint it’s me, Harleen. Listen I need you and the Avengers help. The Joker he has me….” Was all Clint could hear before it was abruptly disconnected. Clint got dressed quickly and took his phone down to the rec room.

  Everyone was still drinking however; they were talking about how to find Harleen.

  “Hey guys, Harleen just called me.” Clint said holding his phone towards Stark.

  “What?” Everyone said loudly.

  “Yeah she said that she needs our help and that The Joker has her. She was about to tell me where he was holding her, but the call got disconnected.”

  “This is good news. Pass your phone here Hawkeye; I’ll see if I’ll be able to pick up a location using your phone. I’ll take it to the lab and work on it right away. I’ll let you know if I find anything out.” Stark said before taking off with Clint’s phone.

  “Why did she call you and not me?” Steve asked sulking.

  “I don’t know, maybe be because I didn’t string her along.” Clint replied back.

  “What are you talking about? Has there been something going on between you and Harleen?”

  “No, however if there was, what’s it matter to you anyways? She doesn’t mean anything to you. You’ve got Sharon.” Clint replied back sharply.

XXXX

It took a month before Stark could work out a location for that call. It had come from somewhere in New York City. However that was all Tony could get from that call. They waited for any more calls, yet nothing had come through.

  Steve had held off on seeing Sharon for a few weeks, since Harleen’s been missing. He would not give up until he had found her. Natasha and Steve went out every day and night searching New York City. Tony worked in his lab with Banner figuring out if they could track her. Clint tried calling her number over and over, but it always went to voice mail. So he continuously tried to find out the blocked number.

  It seemed like there was no hope until…


	35. What Happened?

_Chapter 35: What Happened?_

She had left the Avengers tower in search for The Joker. She needed to put her past behind her once and for all. She needed to know how he had come back to life and how he had found her.

So she flew to London, hoping to pick up leads of his whereabouts.

  There were many talks about the jewellery stores in London getting robbed. She went to many of them trying to track down whether or not she could find the Joker. However it was not her that found him but it was he that found her.

  He found her in an alley, staring at some of his most recent artwork, a painting of a joker and harlequin.

  “Do you like it?” He spoke quietly but loud enough for her to hear. Harleen spun around quickly looking for him.

  “Where are you?” She asked.

  “I’m right here.” He replied, slowly revealing himself from the shadows.

  “It’s you, it’s really you.” Harleen spoke softly, almost wanting to go up and touch his face with her hand. However she had to restrain herself from doing so.

  “Yes it is I, your puddin. What happened to my little wittle Harlequin?” The Joker asked snickering.

  “I’ve changed Jack.” Harleen spoke strongly. The Joker moved quicker than the flash and grabbed her by the throat and held her against the wall.

  “Now, now my darling, you know not to call me by that name.” All Harleen could do was nodded. The Joker released his grip and lifted her down a bit.

  “Now I can see you’ve changed Harley, So have I believe it or not.”

  “It’s Harleen.”

  “Ah I see you’ve gone back to your boring old days before I came along. Now we’ve got a few options.” The Joker said waving around a knife.

  “I can help you back to being Harley and you can join me again, so we can return to Gotham together or you can just return my emerald and I will leave you alone to live out the rest of you miserable life in this hell whole of a planet.”

  “I do not want to return to Gotham and I do not want to be with you.” Harleen spoke strongly.

  “I see, so return my emerald so I can return back to Gotham and leave you to live out the rest of your pathetic little life.” The Joker said snarling.

  “But I don’t have your emerald. I’ve never had it.”

  “My dear sweet Harley, you’ve always had it. It was the ring I gave you when we married.”

  “I do I don…”

  “Come on spit it out sweetheart, I don’t have all day.”

  “I don’t have it.” Harleen said quietly looking down at her feet.

  “YOU WHAT?” The Joker yelled back at her, slapping her face.

  “I don’t have it. When I first arrived, they took all my belongings away, they never got returned.”

  “Well, we’re just going to have to get it back. Now where is it all?”

  “New York City. I’m not coming though.”

  “Well tough, sweet cheeks you’re coming.” The Joker said before knocking her out.    


	36. His Crazy Plan

_Chapter 36: His Crazy Plan_

When she awoke, it was pitch dark and quiet. She felt the ground she was laying on and it felt metal and it was cold. She slowly stood up and felt her way around. There was no doors or windows, nothing but metal.

  She remained quiet and tried to listen to the noises outside. She could hear seagulls in the distance as well as a boat horn. She had to be near the ocean or something. She slid down the wall, tears slowly falling down her cheeks.

  A loud scrape noise is what got her attention, then a blinding light, made her cover her eyes.

  “Well good morning sweet heart and welcome to New York City, The Big Apple, as people call it. Reminds me a little of Gotham but shit. Now we need to devise a plan to get your crap back from whomever the fuck took it.” Harleen just nodded, still covering her eyes.

  “So sweethearts tell me. Who has your crap?”

  “SHIELD.” Harleen coughed out. Her throat was dry and scratchy; it felt like she hadn’t drank any water for a long time.

  “Okay that’s a start. Also who are these people on your phone?” The Joker held up Harleen’s phone, an image of her and The Avengers.

  “They’re my friends.” Harleen spoke quietly.

  “What are their names my dear?”

  “Tony, Bruce, Natasha, Loki, Clint and…Steve.” Harleen replied.

  “Hmm.” Is all the Joker said before placing the phone on a table in the shipping container, which Harleen didn’t even realise was in here. Harleen stared at her phone and back at The Joker. She contemplated for grabbing her phone but she knew what would happen if she did. When all of sudden The Joker pulled out his phone and took a call.

  He had turned his back to her and slowly walked around the corner, speaking quietly. Harleen got up and grabbed her phone. She found the easiest contact number and dialled it.

  “Hello?” The voice answered

  “Clint?” Harleen spoke quietly

  “Yes, hello? Who am I speaking too?” Clint replied

  “Clint it’s me, Harleen. Listen I need you and the Avengers help. The Joker he has me….” Before she could finish her sentence, The Joker caught her and grabbed the phone off of her and threw it against the wall.

  “Now that wasn’t very nice of you.” The Joker said lifting Harleen up by the throat.

  “Hmm what should I do to you?” Before Harleen could answer The Joker called Bane and before Harleen knew it, Bane had punched her to the point where she had blacked out.

XXXX

When Harleen woke up, she found herself strapped into a chair. She had no idea what The Joker was planning but she knew it wouldn’t be good. It was obviously one of his tortures and Harleen knew he would succeed.

  She only hoped that she would come out alive at the end of this.


	37. The Exchange

_Chapter 37: The Exchange_

They had not heard anything from Harleen until SHIELD delivered the news.

  “Okay team, we’ve found her. However…” Fury announced

  “What? Where?” Steve said quickly.

  “We’re not too sure where, however we need to make a deal with The Joker to get her back.” Fury said.

  “Well do it.” Clint said.

  “What does he want?” Stark asked.

  “He wants the wedding ring he gave Harleen. She had it with her when she came, however we confiscated a lot of the stuff she came with.”

  “Well give it back to, so we can get Harleen back.” Clint said.

  “We need to think about this. Why does he want the ring back so desperately and could it be used as a weapon?” Banner said asking the team.

  “All he said about it was that he needed it to get home.” Fury replied.

  “How about we organise to do give it back and just as we make the exchange and we get Harleen back. We come and capture him.” Steve said.

  “That actually sounds like a plan. We might need to add a little more detail to it, but I think we will be able to do it.” Tony said.

  “Well let’s get started on this plan already.” Clint said.

XXXX

After a couple of hours of planning, they had finally come up with a plan. Fury and Banner was to make the exchange. The Avengers would stay close by, possibly on the buildings to scope out the system. Once Fury and Banner have Harleen safely, then The Avengers will come in and capture The Joker.

  Everyone had agreed to it and decided that tomorrow will be the day they do the exchange. Clint, Natasha and Steve decided to train as much as possible. Bruce and Stark were in the labs working on something that could protect Harleen when they get her back.

XXXX

Fury had organised the swap from midday at The Joker’s, chosen location which was the docks. It was a smart location considering there would be barely anyone around and there was no big buildings around.

  Fury and Banner stood side by side, Fury holding the ring. They waited for The Joker to show up. When he finally did show up, a man they could only assume was Bane stood next to him, carrying Harleen over his shoulders. 

  “How nice to see you, Fury is it not?”

  “Yes and I’m guessing you’re the Joker“

  "Ah yes, you’ve guessed correctly and who is your little friend?” Fury smirked and said,

  “This is Doctor Banner.""

  “Always a pleasure to meet a doctor. How rude of me, this is my friend Bane.” Bane just nodded his head.

  “Okay now we’ve got the pleasantries out of the way, show me my asset and I’ll show you yours.” Fury reluctantly showed Joker the ring. The Joker inspected it and grinned widely. He then ordered Bane to show them Harleen where, Fury nodded to let them know he was happy with it.

  “Okay Bane will bring you over the girl and at the same time, your friend will bring over the ring. Now if you do try to do anything, Bane will not be afraid to crush Miss Quinn’s head in.” Fury nodded and anxiously gave the ring to Banner.

  Banner tried to remain calm and walked slowly towards the Joker. Bane as well moved slowly keeping his eyes on Fury. Bruce had reached The Joker before Bane had reached Fury. So before he handed over the ring, he waited for Bane to get to Fury. Once Bane had reached Fury the Joker said,

  “Okay, they will make the exchange in three, two, and one.” Banner turned his head around quickly to check if Bane was handing over Harleen. Once he saw Bane doing so, he turned back around to hand the ring over to the Joker.

  Once they had both made the exchange and were back at their boss’s side, the Joker said,

  “Well it certainly has been a pleasure, great doing business with you.” Just as The Joker and Bane was about to turn around and walk away victoriously, they were face to face with, Tony, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Loki and Thor.

  The Joker spun around quickly with shock on his face, to see Fury and Banner standing closer to them.

  “You tricked me.” The Joker spat out.

  “We do not make deals with people that threaten us.” Fury said, before indicating The Avengers to take hold of Bane and The Joker.

  “Perhaps this world isn’t as dull and boring as I thought it was.” The Joker said showing off his signature smirk.


	38. 1 Month Sleep & 3 Months Break

_Chapter 38: 1 Month Sleep & 3 Months break_

Harleen woke up in hospital, drowsy and not knowing what had happened. Someone was holding her hand and her mind went straight for Steve’s face. When she looked next to her, it was not Steve.

  “Hey how are you feeling?” Clint asked quietly. Harleen looked down at the hand he was holding and looked back up at him.

  “Sorry.” Clint said as he let go of her head quickly, as he blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

  “No that’s ok. I’m feeling okay, what happened?”

  “We had to make an exchange for you with The Joker. However once the exchange was successful, we captured him. You’ve been drifting in and out for a month. They said whatever the Joker gave to you was a strong poison they had never seen or heard of before. Within that month Tony and Bruce were able to recreate a one way portal back to your world. We sent The Joker and Bane back to wherever they came from. He’s gone now Harleen.”

  “Where are the others?” Harleen asked.

  “They’ve been in and out. Fury decided that we need a break from each other, so we’ve all got 3 months off. Natasha and Loki have gone on holidays to secret locations, they won’t tell anyone about. Tony is spending much needed time with Pepper. Thor’s back on Asgard for now. Bruce is staying at the Tower so he can do more stuff in his lab. I’m not too sure what I’m going to be doing.”

  “And Steve?” Harleen asked quietly, tears threating to spill.

  “I heard he’s planning to move in with Sharon.” Harleen just nodded not wanting to show how much it was tearing her apart to hear this news. Clint grabbed her hand and said,

  “I’m not too sure exactly what was going on between you and him. However I can tell that you love him. Steve is a fool for overlooking you and any man would be lucky to have you.”          “Thank you Clint, that was very sweet of you to say. So, we get a break?”

  “Yeah, I’m not too sure what I’m going to do. Maybe move back into my apartment or visit my parents. I haven’t really seen them since last year. What about you?”

  “Well I don’t really have my own place, so I guess I’ll just stay in the Tower.” Harleen said.

  “If you want, you could come meet my family? My family is rather small, crazy and erratic, however I love them so much. They love meeting my friends and my aunt loves everyone, even Tony. Sometimes I felt like she would’ve adopted all my childhood friends if it was possible.” Harleen smiled as Clint talked fondly of his family. She felt that it would be weird to meet Clint’s family as if she is his girlfriend.

  “I really wouldn’t want to impose on you and your family.”

  “Please it would be no trouble at all. They’d love to meet you.”

  “Okay, let’s do it then.”

  “Great, I’m going to call my aunty and let her know. Then I’m going to book your flights to Iowa.” Clint said as he left the room with his phone in his hand.


	39. Clint's Family

_Chapter 39: Clint’s Family_

Harleen had boarded the flight with Clint, to Des Moines, Iowa, where they’d land and then continue their trip to Waverly via car. Harleen was excited yet nervous to meet Clint’s family. She was also happy that she would get to see another state.

  The 3 hour flight finally finished and Harleen was so happy to get off the plane. When they finally grabbed their bags and exited the airport, Clint picked up the rental car he organised so they could drive to Waverly.

  During the two hour car trip, Clint and Harleen sang, laughed and shared stories of their past. Clint told Harleen that he was born in Waverly. His parents died in a car accident when he was really young, so he was placed in an orphanage with his brother.

  He explained that his aunty was too young to take care of them at the time, so he couldn’t live with her. He told her that they use to sneak out of the orphanage for a few days at times and stay with her, until the police would find them.

  Harleen told him about her life of being privilege and how being an only child sucked so much, when your parents were rich and had no time to spend with them. She told him of all the classes she had to take and what her parents expected of her.

XXXX

The car trip wasn’t as long as she expected it to take. It wasn’t long before they finally arrived in Waverly. Clint drove past a few streets before turning down a street; she assumed was where his aunt lived. He pulled up in front of a small white house that had a carport on the right side.

  Clint turned the car off and got out of the car. Harleen opened her door and got out as well. Clint took the bags out of the trunk and walked up towards to front door with Harleen by his side. He pressed the door bell and waited to hear the scrambling noises.

  It wasn’t too long after that he heard the children laughing, screaming and giggling and racing towards the door.

  “Uncle Clint, Uncle Clint, Uncle Clint is here.” He heard the children yell. The door was immediately flung open, to reveal three kids. They all flew towards Clint and wrapped themselves around his legs. Clint chuckled and greeted each one with a huge hug.

  “Jamie, Clinton and Lizzy, let your uncle through the door.” Harleen heard a voice call out. There were two boys and one girl. Harleen assumed the girl’s name was Lizzy and she looked like she was five. There was an older boy who looked to be ten and another who looked to be seven.

  “Okay mum.” The kids replied back in unison.

  “Hey Uncle Clint, guess how old I am.” The older looking one asked.

  “Hmm let me guess. You’re ten years old Jamie.”

  “Damn how did you know?” Jamie replied back grinning.

  “Because I know everything.”

   “Guess how old I am?” The younger boy asked.

  “Well if Jamie is ten and you were born three years after him, you must be seven Clinton.”

  “Uncle Clint you’re really good at this.” Clinton replied back.

  “I know kiddo. I want you guys to meet someone special.

  “Who, who?” The kids asked jumping up and down.

  “This is my friend, Harleen. She came with me all the way from New York City.”

  “It’s nice to meet you Harleen. I’m Jamie and I’m the eldest, this is my little brother Clinton and my little sister Lizzy.” Jamie spoke holding his hand out for her to shake it. Harleen smiled at him and shook his hand.

  “It’s nice to meet you too.” Clint ushered everyone inside and through the hallway towards the lounge room and kitchen. Clint walked into the kitchen and kissed two women on the cheek. He said something to them, so they turned around and walked with him towards Harleen.

  “Harleen this lovely lady on my right is my Aunt Macey and this equally lovely woman is my brother’s ex-wife, Amy. Those are hers and his children that you met.”

  “It’s so lovely to meet you. Clint has told me so much about you all.” Harleen said holding her hand out. Instead of shaking her hand, his aunt and ex sister in-law hugged her and welcomed her.

  Clint took the kids outside to play, whilst Harleen stayed inside with the other ladies helping out in the kitchen. Harleen was so happy she had agreed to come with Clint. This was the happiest she had ever been in a while.


	40. Steve's Struggle

_Chapter 40: Steve’s Struggle_

Most of the Avengers had returned from their three month break, except one _Harleen_. Fury had informed the group that Harleen was on extra leave before they placed her on a mission that required her for a month.

  Things hadn’t been going well for Steve. He had moved in with Sharon over the break and they decided to see how it goes. However from day one it did not go well. Steve was constantly getting yelled at by her for being in the way.

  Steve had been drinking more than usual, even though he knew it did nothing. The Avengers noticed he moped around a lot more than he usually did. They also noticed that he had started sleeping in his old room in the tower again.

  “Hey buddy how are things going?” Stark asked sounding sombre.

  “Not good.” Steve said taking a drink from his beer.

  “Woman trouble?”

  “Yeah. I moved in with Sharon over the break.”

  “Congrats.”

  “Thanks. However it isn’t going so well. It’s like I’m constantly stepping on her toes, she’s always yelling at me. I don’t know what to do. I’m always constantly apologising, however I never know what for. I haven’t heard from Harleen since we got her back, she won’t reply to any of my calls or texts. I heard that she’s dating someone, however no one knows who. I just really want to see how she’s going.”

  “Life’s hard, but we have to get through it one or another. With Sharon it’s either going to work or it’s not. That’s for you and her to discuss and decide. Harleen on the other hand, was crazy about you at one stage. However she felt betrayed when you announced that you were seeing Sharon. So now she has asked if we could all keep her dating life private and away from you.”

  “I really like Sharon a lot and I thought if I had concentrated on it hard enough and tried I could fall in love with her. I’ve tried and tried, but there’s nothing but respect and fondness for her. I keep thinking it needs more time for me to decide but I’ve been seeing her for roughly over 6 or 7 months. I can never seem to get Harleen out of my head, I try to convince myself that I don’t like her and she’s only my friend, but I feel like myself when I’m around her.”

  “Than what are you afraid of Cap? End things with Sharon and make things up with Harleen.”

  “Harleen is so different to Sharon. She’s more dangerous and complicated than Sharon, which is what I like. Sharon’s dangerous as well but she’s also simpler, she knows what she wants in life, whereas Harleen is still learning this world and figuring out what she wants, like I am. Sharon reminds me so much of Peggy.”

  “Firstly Gramps, you need to get over Peggy, that was like seventy years ago. You didn’t even end up getting a date with the broad. Secondly that’s gross and wrong on so many levels, you’re dating Sharon because she reminds you of Peggy, and she is Peggy’s niece. Thirdly you need to decide whether you want someone who’s simple or if you want someone that fits your lifestyle. Lastly you should mull things over with Sharon and make a decision, and then go from there.” Tony said patting Steve on the back.

  Steve remained seated and thought about what Stark said to him. When he finally made a decision he got up from his seat and grabbed his jacket. He was off to talk to Sharon.


	41. Begging

_Chapter 41: Begging_

Steve had found Sharon back at their apartment. He had talked to Sharon for hours, when they finally decided that they couldn’t be together. Steve felt relieved that he was able to sort out one of the problems that were troubling his life.

  Steve moved most of his stuff back to the Tower, were he was greeted by the other members on how sorry they were to hear about him and Sharon’s break up. However Steve assured everyone that it was mutual and inevitable.

   Clint walked down stairs shocked to see Steve sitting at the dining table.

  “Hey Rogers.” Clint said.

  “Hey Clint, how are you?” Steve asked.

  “I’m ok, what about you?”

  “Yeah I’m ok, feeling much better, now that Sharon and I have broken up.”

  “Oh that’s sad to hear. Hey look if you need anything don’t be afraid to ask. I’m actually running late, I’ve got a date.” Clint said cheery, before heading towards the elevator. Natasha had just gotten off the elevator, when she was greeted by a smiling Clint.

  “He seems so much happier. Did I hear he has a date?” Steve asked Natasha.

  “Yeah, he’s been seeing this girl. However he won’t tell us who and I’m starting to get suspicious. But at least she makes him happy.” 

  “Thank god than. Can I ask you for a favour Natasha?”

  “Depends what you’re asking Cap.”

  “I need to know where Harleen is staying. I just need to talk to her that’s it. I promise it won’t be tracked back to you.”

   “I don’t know Steve, Harleen asked if we could not tell anyone, including you, about where she’s staying.”

  “I swear to god I just need to talk to her and apologise. That’s it”

  “Fine, but you can’t tell anyone I told you, or else I kill you. She lives in an SHIELD apartment over in Upper East Side on Park Ave.”

  “Thanks Natasha.” Steve said before running out of the Rec room towards the elevator. Steve took a cab to Park Ave and checked his phone for the number Natasha sent him. He shortly found the place and started buzzing her door.

  “Hello?” Steve heard Harleen’s voice say.

  “Hey Harleen it’s me Steve. I really need to talk to you.”

  “Steve what the hell are you doing here? Who told you where I was staying? It was Tony wasn’t it?”

  “No, I overheard a conversation at SHIELD. Please just let me talk to you, I need to talk to you. Please.”

  “Well you’re talking to me now, so go ahead.”

  “Can’t I talk to you in person?”

  “Just tell what you want to tell me Steve.”

  “I just wanted to let you know that, I broke up with Sharon. I also wanted to tell you that I love you and I’d really, really love to see you and tell you that to your face.”

  “Steve you can’t just tell me you love me, when it suits you. You told me you weren’t ready for a relationship and that I should not wait for you. Yet you announce that you’re seeing Sharon a couple of days after our conversation. There was a time where I loved you unconditionally Steve Rogers, but now I just don’t know anymore. Please just leave, I’m going to be late for my date with my boyfriend.” Harleen said taking her finger off the intercom. She slid down the door and hugged her knees, failing at holding back her tears.

   “Harleen I’m so sorry, from the bottom of my heart. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you. I’m sorry.” Steve said quietly as his face was close to the intercom waiting for a reply. However after a few minutes of complete silence, Steve figured she wasn’t going to reply and it was time for him to head home.

 


	42. Big Announcement

_Chapter 42: Big Announcement_

Harleen had gotten back from her mission a month ago; however she wasn’t quite ready to settle back into the Tower. So she lived in the apartment SHIELD gave her for a month before having to finally move back.

  When she arrived back and entered the Rec room she was greeted by everyone, except Steve, who was nowhere to be seen. They were very excited to have her back and they were expressing how much they missed her.

  Harleen on the other hand had some very exciting news to tell the team she knew that would shock them all.

  “It’s so good to see you all again.” Harleen exclaimed.

  “However I have some very exciting news to tell everyone.”

  “Let me guess you’re pregnant.” Tony said chuckling.

  “No, I’m in engaged and you’re all invited to the wedding.” Harleen said as she saw everyone’s faces light up and congratulations was said all around.

  “Who’s the lucky guy?” Bruce asked Harleen.

  “Johnny Storm.”

  “The Human Torch? You got to be kidding me.” Tony said laughing. Natasha hit Tony in the chest and said,

  “Shut up Tony. That’s great Harleen.”

  “I was just joking Harleen, but seriously I’m so happy for you.” Tony said.

  “The wedding is in three weeks. I’ve basically planned it all. What’s left was picking my maid of honour which is going to be you Natasha, if you agree to it?”

  “Of course I will.” Natasha said smiling and hugging her.

  “I should’ve gave you guys your invitations earlier, but I really wanted to hand deliver them to you.” Harleen said handing out invites to everyone.

  “They’re also plus one invites, so feel free to bring some one along. I’ve a got a dress fitting tomorrow with the bridesmaids, so I’m going to need you to come along Natasha of course. Johnny is having a bachelor night party on Friday night and all you guys are invited and I expect you all to attend.” Harleen said death staring them.

  “My bachelorette party is the same night. Then after that on Wednesday night, we’re having a dinner rehearsal and we’re also having an actually rehearsal a week before the actual date. Does anyone know where Steve is, so I can give him his invitation?”

  “I believe he is in his room Lady Harleen.” Thor said.

  “Thanks Thor.” Harleen said before heading up to Steve’s room. When she exited the elevator on the bedroom floors, she walked up to his door and knocked on it.

  “Come in.” Harleen heard Steve say. Harleen opened the door to an absolutely clean, spotless room.

  “Hey Steve it’s me, Harleen.” Harleen said loudly.

  “Oh hey Harleen.” Steve replied getting up off of his bed quickly.

  “How have you been ma’am?”

  “I’ve been fine Steve. I do have some news to tell you though. I’m getting married in three weeks. I came up to give you, your invitation.” Harleen said holding out the wedding invitation to Steve.

  “Oh wow, that’s great news Harleen. Who’s the lucky guy?”

  “Johnny Storm, he’s a part of The Fantastic Four.”

  “Please congratulate him from me.”

  “Steve are you okay with this?”

  “Of course why wouldn’t I?”

  “Because I know how you felt and I really contemplated whether I should’ve invited you or not, for your sake not mine. But I realised I needed to invite you because I need you there for when I get married. You’ve always been there for me and had my back and I really need you now to do it for me again. I understand if it’s too hard for you.”

  “I can do it; I’ll do it for you. I’ve done a lot of soul searching these past months, trying to rebuild myself into the man you would recognise. I’ve learnt a lot and I have finally learnt what really mattered to me and that was you. However I have learnt that it means putting what you want before what I need.”

  “That’s sweet Steve, but I want you to give up on us. I’m to be married soon.” Harleen spoke quietly. Steve clenched his jaw and bit down hard, the request she had just made was tearing him apart inside. However remaining true to his word, he let out a breath and said,

  “Okay I will.” Harleen was taken by surprise when he said that. She expected him to put up more of fight and argue more with her on how he had changed for the better.

  “But I need you to answer two questions for me, truthfully.” Harleen just nodded and remained silent, so Steve went on,

  “Do you love him?”

  “Yes.” She declared, looking Steve straight in the eyes. There was no weakness in her voice and she was not shaking. Her answer was strong and truthful.

  “I love Johnny so much.” Steve felt gutted by the admission however he felt the strength to continue with his last question.

  “Do you have any love left for me?” Steve waited patiently for an answer.

  “No” Harleen answered knowing in her heart it wasn’t true. Steve looked at Harleen as she gave her answer and noticed she had looked down at her feet before she answered. She was tense and looked antsy.

  “I can’t bring myself to believe it unless you look me in the eye and say it.” Steve spoke strongly. Harleen looked up at Steve her eyes watery and begging him not to make her answer it,

  “Please don’t…” Harleen began saying before quickly trying to make an exit, however Steve was too quick and grabbed her gently by the wrist and turned her around.

  “Tell me truthfully that you don’t love me and that there is absolutely no chance for us and I will never mention another word of it.” Harleen stared at Steve’s blue eyes and begged for him to let her go, so she didn’t have to say anything more.

  “There’s absolutely no chance. I’m going to be some ones wife in three weeks’ time.” Harleen expressed quietly. Not letting go of her wrist, Harleen could tell that Steve was unsatisfied with her answer.

  “But you do still love me?” Steve asked with hope in his eyes, lightly letting go of her wrist, comfortable enough to know she’s not going to try running off.

  “It’s complicated Steve.” Harleen said down at her feet.

  “All I need is for you to love me a little. If you do that’s enough. Nothing is complicated.”

  “I’m always going to care about you Steve. We know so much about each other, shared so much.” It wasn’t what Steve wanted to hear, his throat was dry and burned.

  “Harleen I’ll do anything you want. Just call it off please. I’ll spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I give you my word.” Steve said sounding desperate, as he rested his forehead against hers.

  He could smell her strawberry, vanilla scented hair as well as her minted scented breath and lavender scented soap. He took a deep breath in and looked at her blue eyes that threaten to spill tears. He waited for her reply.

  “I can’t. I’m sorry.” Was all Harleen said before leaving Steve alone in his room to his thoughts.


	43. I Love You and Good Night

_Chapter 43: I Love You and Good Night_

Harleen had successfully avoided Steve the past couple of weeks, or was he trying to avoid her? She didn’t quite know, however what she did know was that she hadn’t seen or heard him. She had grown quite anxious with her upcoming wedding.

  Natasha was being helpful as ever, as well as the guys. Tony was trying to convince Harleen to let him pay for it, which she outrageously refused to allow. Everything seemed to be coming together nicely. Yet it still felt like something was wrong or missing.

  Harleen had been fitted for her dress, as well as the bridesmaids. The colour scheme was, of course, Harleen wore white, while the bridesmaids and maid of honour wore slimming, silk peach coloured dresses.

  The bachelor and bachelorette parties had come and gone. They turned out to be a wild night. They all ended up going to the same club, courtesy of Mr Stark, where they played True American and drank way too much.

  The dinner rehearsal had gone according to plan and the wedding was looking prominent and in good fortune. Johnny didn’t really have much family besides Sue; however he did invite any family members he could think of.

  Harleen had no family members at all, so she could only invite The Avengers and she also asked Clint to invite his family. The wedding was planned to be a small one and hopefully not too much media coverage.

XXXX

This was the week of Harleen’s wedding; she grew more antsy and nervous by the day. She was laying in her bed, trying to catch some sleep, which wasn’t coming easy to her. Harleen tossed and turned, but she couldn’t seem to find a comfortable spot.

  She heard her phone vibrating, on the bedside table next to her. She saw Johnny’s number and grabbed it straight away.

  “Hello.”

  “Hey babe. How are you holding up?”

  “I’m a nervous train wreck. What about you?”

  “Surprisingly I’m calm.”

  “I keep feeling that something is wrong. It’s very off putting.”

  “Are you getting cold feet on me now?”

  “No, no, I’m just anxious I guess.”

  “We don’t have to go through with it, if you don’t want.”

  “Where is this coming from?”

  “I’m just saying. If you’re getting nervous or cold feet or if you feel the timing is off, we can post phone it.” Johnny said even though he didn’t really agree with it.

  “No it’s fine. In three days’ time I will be Mrs Harleen Storm.”

  “That’s good to hear babe. I love you and good night.” Johnny said before he hung up.


	44. Bride in White

_Chapter 44: Bride in White_

It was time; her big day had finally arrived. Everyone was scuttling around, trying to organise last minute preparations. This should’ve been the happiest day of Harleen’s life, she was about to marry the man she deserved. _But not the man she generally wanted._

  However there was still a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Every time she tried to tell someone about it, they all of course said, ‘It’s just butterflies or cold feet.’ However somehow she refused to believe that butterflies could ignite her stomach with a real gut retching feeling.

  The bridesmaids looked gorgeous and the bride was drop dead beautiful. Today there was no one to compete with; all eyes would be on the bride in white. Harleen kept peering in the church, not too sure on what she was looking for.

  She’d fidgeted when they were doing her hair and makeup. She was basically jumping up and down when they tried dressing her. She was making everyone’s task basically impossible. Natasha had tried to calm her down the best she could.

  Just as the bridesmaids were ready to walk the aisle, Natasha pulled Harleen aside and said,

  “Harleen you don’t have to do this you know?”

  “Yes I do. Everyone is here.”

  “No you don’t, that doesn’t mean anything. Anyone with eyes can see that you’re not fully committed in doing this. There’s someone else and you need to address this matter.”

  “No I’m just nervous and it’s just cold feet. I can do it. I want to do it.” Harleen left before Natasha could say anything. Natasha looked at Harleen concerned; however Harleen smiled and indicated it was Natasha’s turn to walk down the aisle.

  The wedding march song played and Harleen took a deep breath, before making her way to the start of the aisle. Where she met Tony, who agreed to give her away.

  “You don’t have to do this?” Tony whispered while trying to keep a smile on his face.

  “Not you too.”

  “Yes me. Even I can see you’re still hung up on our very own red, white and blue boy. I mean who wouldn’t be, he’s got an amazing jaw line and great hair. Even I’m jealous of his hair.” Harleen giggled a little and even Tony chuckled a little.

  “Plus I would much prefer if you married one of our own, instead of one of these Fantastic Four Freaks.” Harleen slapped him on the arm lightly and scolded him jokingly.

  “I’m sorry Tony but I have to do this. I must.”

  “Well it’s your funeral, I mean wedding.” Tony said smiling. Harleen ignored him for the rest of the walk. They had come to the end of aisle where Tony handed over Harleen to Johnny. Harleen grabbed Johnny’s hand and allowed him to help her up to the pulpit.

  The minister started to speak and Harleen couldn’t help but zone out on what he was saying. She did not know how long she had been standing there, however the minister said,

  “Now if anyone has an objection to the union of these two, speak now or forever hold your peace.” There was silence for a minute and the minister was ready to continue on to the rest of the ceremony. When a large thud interrupted, at the end of the aisle stood Steve Rogers in his Captain America suit, minus the mask.

  “I object.” Steve said loudly and strongly. There was gasp and shocked faces staring at Steve.

  “Steve what are you doing here?” Harleen tried to whisper.

  “I was invited remember? Steve said holding up his dishevelled invitation. Sorry I was on a mission before this, didn’t have time to change.”

  “What are you doing?”

  “I can’t let you do this.”

  “Let me? I don’t need your permission.”

  “I can’t stand around smiling and pretending like I’m happy for you, because I’m not. I won’t let you be taken away forever. Not without fighting for you. I let you get away the first time and refused to do it again.”

  “Well I’m not yours to fight for.” Harleen said feeling annoyed.

  “You don’t even love each other.” Steve said indicating towards Harleen and Johnny. Johnny scoffed and rolled his eyes, Harleen death stared Steve.

  “Not like you and I.” Steve said.

  “Yes we do.” Harleen exclaimed. Steve shook his head and said,

  “No you don’t. Not with that undying, burning fire in your belly… I can’t live without you.” Steve whispered so Harleen could only hear.

  “You said you’d leave this alone.” Harleen whispered back, afraid of what everyone would think.

  “You’re settling for him because you’re afraid of being hurt again and because you think he’s safe. I made you wait and then betrayed you, and that’s my fault and I’m sorry for that. I truly am. However he’s a womaniser, always has been, always will be and you deserve better than that.”

  “And you’re better?” Harleen asked.

   “I can be better. I will be better. I will be whatever you want me to be just please, please, please don’t marry him. I’m begging you.” Steve said on his knees in front of Harleen. The room had filled with Steve’s desperation. Everyone seemed too sympathised with Steve and his hopelessness.

  “Harls?” Steve said in a whisper. He used the nickname her father called her, when he was in a good mood. Harleen looked up from Steve’s bright blue eyes filled with tears and stared at the people sitting. Everyone was on the edge of their seats watching intently. She then looked up at Johnny’s eyes that was looking surprised yet was watching closely.

  “I can’t do this.” Harleen basically said to herself, before she lifted her dress up and bolted down the aisle, away from prying eyes.


	45. Did She?

_Chapter 45: Did she?_

It had been two days since Steve had basically confessed his love in front of everyone at Harleen’s wedding. She had ran off and left him without an answer. Steve had decided she wasn’t coming back so he left the church and walked aimlessly around New York City.

  He had no idea if she continued the wedding after he left. Most likely she did. Steve had not gone back to the Tower and even though he was curious. He had a million miss calls and texts from The Avengers, yet he ignored all of them. There was only one person he was hoping to hear from.

XXXX

Harleen had ran away from her wedding. She ran all the way to the Tower, in her dress. Her dress was torn and the hem was covered in dirt. She locked herself in her room and cried her heart out.

  A few minutes had passed and a knock on the door had startled her. She got up and unlocked it to reveal her fiancé.

  “I’m so, so sorry Johnny. This must be so embarrassing.” Harleen said flinging herself at him.

  “No it’s fine Harleen.” He replied stroking her hair.

  “I knew you weren’t 100% in this and I understand. So that’s why I’m calling the wedding off.”

  “What? No you can’t do that. Don’t let Steve ruin this, we can still get married.”

  “No Harleen, I saw the way you looked at him. How I wished you had looked at me that way before. However I knew you would never look at me the way you look at him. You’ve never really been mine; your heart belongs to Steve. Perhaps you should give him a chance.”

  “I’m sorry Johnny, I really am.” Harleen said sliding the ring off of her finger and handing it back to him. Johnny put it in his pocket and kissed her on the cheek.

  “You take care Ms Quinzel.” Johnny said with a wink before walking out of her room whistling the bridal chorus. Natasha rushed into the room and hugged Harleen tightly,

  “I think you made the right choice.”

  “I hope I did.” Harleen whispered.

  “You should call Steve.”

  “No, I think I will wait. I need to get my head sorted out.” Harleen said

XXXX

It had been seven months since Harleen called off her wedding to Johnny. Every one of the Avengers even Harleen tried to call Steve; so she could talk to him rationally. However there was never any answer.

  Harleen constantly kept asking Tony and SHIELD if they had found him. However it was all the same.

_"He came to me wanting a mission that would take a long time. I knew he was trying to run away from something. So I gave him a mission I knew would take at least a year or longer.” Fury kept telling Harleen._

  Harleen would mope around the Tower clinging to her phone and jumping for it whenever there was a call or a text. It was never Steve but she remained on having hope that it would be him.


	46. Reunited

_Chapter 46: Reunited_

Steve was somewhere between Austria and Germany. He had been investigating hydra activity for months now. As well as sulking knowing that the love of his life was now married to some womanising douche.

  Steve sat in his hotel room watching some German TV show, when someone knocked on his door. Steve got up slowly and unlocked the locks on his door, he then opened it a bit to reveal one of the hotel workers.

  “A letter for Mr Rogers.” The worker said in a German accent. Steve thanked him before grabbing the letter and shutting his door. He opened the envelope and read it aloud to himself,

 

_Dear Gramps,_

_I’m assuming you’re having a fantastic time on your mission and that you’re just always too busy to pick up your damn phone an answer it. Anyways this isn’t the reason why I’m writing you; well actually it is because you can’t answer your phone. So now you’re making me go back to your days of communication._

_Anyways Pepper and I would love to invite you to our upcoming nuptials. Since YOU weren’t around I’ve had to ask Banner to be my best man, luckily he agreed. Anyways I still want you to be one of my groomsman, alongside Loki, Thor and Clint. I’m not too sure who the bridesmaids are, Pepper hasn’t revealed that to me, however I think she might’ve paired you up with one of the hot ones._

_Anyways it would be great if you could come and it would mean a lot to me. The wedding is in two months’ time, I’ve included the invitation._

_Yours Truly_

_Tony Stark_

Steve put the letter down and had a look at his invitation. Steve knew he had to go, he was friends with Tony. He was not looking forward to seeing the newly happily married couple, Harleen and Johnny, but he knew he needed to make an appearance for Stark’s sake.

XXXX    

Steve’s mission had finished a little later than he expected. So he was flown back to New York City, a week before Tony’s wedding. When he arrived at the Tower, he took a deep breath in and prepared himself for the worst.

  He had walked into the Rec room, where nothing had basically changed. No one had seemed to be around, so Steve took a seat in one of the lounge chairs. He must have dosed off because the next thing he knew, he had awoke from loud voices.

  Tony, Clint, Thor, Loki and Banner emerged from the elevator chatting when they noticed Steve sleeping on the lounge chair. Steve had woken abruptly to some shocked and smiling faces.

  “I didn’t think you were going to make it.” Tony said holding his hand out for Steve to shake it. Steve took his and pulled him in for a bro hug.

  “I wouldn’t miss it.” Steve replied back smiling.

   “It’s good to have you back Cap.” Bruce said smiling.


	47. Any News?

_Chapter 47: Any News?_

Harleen sat with Pepper and her other Bridesmaids. They were having their final fitting. Harleen was feeling antsy; she heard Steve had come back. She desperately wanted to see him; however she agreed to stay by Pepper’s side until the Wedding.

  Tony wanted Pepper and her bridesmaids to stay at the Stark Mansion, while he and his groom’s men stayed at the Tower, until the wedding day. The wedding was to take place in the backyard of the mansion. Tony was to marry Pepper underneath the gazebo in the back yard.

  The mansion was full of people coming and going, to decorate the place. Pepper kept an eye on everything and walked around making sure everything was in place. Tony had allowed Pepper complete full reign over this, just like Stark Industries.

  They all sat patiently as one by one they were measured for the final time and the finishing touches were made on the their bridesmaid dresses.

  “Has anyone heard any news?” Harleen asked.

  “Tony said he’s back and staying at the Tower. He doesn’t know about you and Johnny yet.” Natasha replied as she got fitted.

  “Is he going to tell him?”

  “I think so.”   

  “I don’t understand why you won’t let me go and see him, even if it’s just for a little bit?” Harleen said sounding like a child.

  “Because it’s Tony’s idea, he likes the act of surprises.” Pepper said looking at her clipboard and then staring back at Natasha in her dress.

  “I think Tony is trying to play cupid, at his own wedding. That looks great Rhonda; let’s get my maid of honour up. Betty it’s your turn.” Pepper said. Betty was Bruce’s long-time off again on again fiancé and Pepper’s best-friend so she of course got the privilege of being maid of honour. The four bridesmaids were, Harleen, Natasha, Jane Foster and Bobbi Morse. Bobbi was Clint’s girlfriend he had been dating her for a year.

  It was a perfect match considering Stark had chosen, Bruce as his best man and his groomsmen were to be, Steve, Loki, Thor and Clint. However Pepper knew Tony had made a few changes to her wedding plans, when this coincidence happened.

  Harleen’s thoughts were interrupted when Natasha tapped her on the shoulder.

  “Since I’ve finished my fitting and so have you, do you want to go get lunch?” Natasha asked Harleen.

  “Yeah sure, is it ok by Pepper though?”

  “Yeah I just asked her.” Natasha and Harleen grabbed their bags and headed out the door of the mansion. They walked down the street to a small café that was on corner. They ordered and then sat at their table.

  “So what is your plan when you see Steve again?”

  “If I’m being honest, I have no idea.”

  “He’s going to be so happy.” Natasha said before taking a drink from her coffee.

  “I don’t think so.” Harleen whispered.


	48. Stark & Potts Unite

_Chapter 48: Stark & Potts Unite_

The day of Tony’s and Pepper’s wedding. Everything was perfectly planned and there was nothing that could possibly go wrong. Not with Pepper’s outrageous over planned wedding. Everything was calm among the bridesmaids as they got dressed and their hair and makeup was done.

  However the groomsmen were rushing around, trying to find bits and pieces to their suits. They were also hung over, deciding that the night before was a perfect night for Tony’s second bachelor party. Steve was the only one without a hangover, which everyone was envying.

  “Pepper is going to kill us if we look like this.” Tony said hugging a bin.

  “Can you send in the makeup artist, when they’re done with the ladies?” Steve said ordering Stark’s driver Happy. Happy just nodded before heading off.

  Pepper had just gotten her dress on, when someone knocked on the door. Pepper walked over and opened it to reveal Happy.

  “Steve Rogers sent to ask if the makeup artist could be sent over to them when they’re done here.”

  “What? Why? This isn’t a part of the plan.” Pepper said grabbing her clipboard.

  “I believe Stark and the others went out last night and drank a whole bar. They look quite terrible if you ask me.” Happy replied.

  “I’m going to kill HIM” Pepper said gritting her teeth. “Fine, fine, I’ll send them over soon, since we’re nearly done with her.”

  “You look nice Ms Potts.” Happy said quietly.

  “Thank you Happy.” Pepper replied back smiling. Pepper closed the door and sat down, to get her hair and makeup finished.

  “Not long now, until you can do us all a favour and kill Tony, so you can inherit everything.” Natasha said chuckling.

  “I wish.” Pepper replied grinning.

XXXX

Steve opened the door to let the makeup artist in and everyone sat patiently as they made their way around, covering up the bags underneath their eyes and any signs that they were hung over. Tony looked the worst of them all, so he required the most makeup.

  Everyone laughed at him, as he gave everyone the finger behind the makeup artist’s back. It wasn’t long now, everyone Tony and Pepper had invited were taking their seats. Pepper’s father insisted to give her away, even though it wasn’t a part of her plan.

  The bridesmaids were getting ready to line up, with flowers in one hand. Pepper had the order go, Natasha and Loki first, Jane and Thor next, Harleen and Steve, Bobbi and Clint and then her maid of honour Betty and Tony’s best man Bruce, and then followed by herself and her father.

  Harleen took her place and waited nervously for Steve to join. She hadn’t seen him yet at all during the whole preparation. Now that she knew she was seeing him soon, butterflies refused to leave her stomach.

  She saw him immediately coming towards her. Her stomach dropped and she couldn’t help but feel like she needed to run into the other direction. As he got closer Harleen couldn’t help but smile, however Steve’s face remained straight.

  “Hello ma’am.” Steve said dipping his head a little, before making his way next to her. Harleen followed him with her eyes and wondered why he didn’t seem happy. She thought he would’ve been happy to find out she never married.

  “How was your wedding and honeymoon Mrs Storm?” Steve asked without even looking at her.

  “Didn’t Tony tell you?” Harleen asked him quietly, feeling confused.

  “Tell me what?” Steve said turning quickly to look at Harleen.

  “I didn’t get married. I… Johnny and I called it off.” Harleen said looking up at Steve’s bright blue hopeful eyes. Steve looked around quickly and grabbed Harleen by her arm gently and pulled her towards a dark corner.

  “Psst hey, it’s about to start.” Pepper whispered as she death stared Steve.

  “Just give us a minute.” Steve said turning his back to Pepper.

  “What do you mean you called it off?”

  “We ended it Steve. Johnny and I never got married and we never will. He realised that I still loved you and he thought we should call it off. We tried calling you a bunch of times Steve to tell you. But you never replied or anything.”

  “Do you? Do you still love me?” Steve asked sounding desperate. Without hesitation Harleen grabbed Steve’s face and kissed him. It was unlike any kiss she had had before. It was soft, sweet and not rushed but full of passion and need. She moved her hand from his face and wrapped it around his neck; Steve gently put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. There was no forcible entry into her mouth from Steve and it was gentle and needy.

  When they pulled a part their foreheads still remained resting against each other and their eyes closed,

  “Yes.” Harleen replied back whispering.

XXXX

Pepper watched as Harleen and Steve talked quietly. Her wedding had started on time and the bridesmaids were walking down the aisle as she timed. However it was Harleen and Steve’s turn and just as she was going to yell at them, she saw them kissing.

  Pepper smiled to herself and ushered Clint and Bobbi to go in their place. Just as Bobbi and Clint went, Harleen and Steve made their way over in front of Bruce and Betty.

   “Sorry Pepper.” Harleen whispered sheepishly. Pepper just smiled and indicated them to get ready to walk. Harleen looked over at Steve and smiled; he looked down at her and smiled back. Harleen linked her arms with Steve and they walked slowly down the aisle.

  “Hey, I really like you and I was wondering if you wanted to come to this wedding I have to go to?” Steve whispered closely to Harleen’s ear. Harleen giggled a little and replied back,

  “When is it happening?” Harleen whispered back.

  “Now.”

  “Damn, I can’t I have to go to a wedding right now too.”

  “Perhaps another time then.” Steve whispered back.

  “Yes perhaps.” Harleen said smiling, before they reached the end and parted ways to their side of the gazebo. Half way down the aisle, Betty and Bruce walked together looking picture perfect. The song Pepper had picked as she walked down the aisle was called _Bridal March by Vicente Avella._ It was traditional yet also modern and so beautiful.

  The song played and everyone sitting stood. They turned their heads so they could watch Pepper. Harleen took a quick look at Steve and he was looking at her. He offered her a small smile and Harleen returned it.

  As Pepper walked down the aisle, Harleen noticed how her mother cried and Tony smiled much bigger than he ever did since she met him. Harleen couldn’t help but notice how her wedding would’ve been fake compared to theirs. Whereas they are in love and Harleen was in love with the comfort.


	49. Nothing Else Matters

_Chapter 49: Nothing Else Matters_

 

The ceremony finally ended with them both saying I do and sealing the deal with a kiss. People started to head towards the Central Park, where Tony had hired one area of it to set up the reception.

  The reception was to be held underneath a thin white see through tent, where they could see the stars. Candles lit the way towards the opening of the tent. The scent from the flowers filled your nose. A dance floor was set up in the middle of the tent.

  At the front were two big seats for the bride and groom, as well as two seats next to them for the best man and maid of honour. There was a big round table enough to fit eight people for the groomsmen and bridesmaids together situated to the right of the bride and grooms table. On the left was a table exactly the same as the bridesmaids and groomsmen’s.

  Pepper had seated it so it went boy, girl, boy girl. Harleen sat between Clint and Steve, next to Steve was Natasha, next to Natasha was Loki, Jane was next to Loki, Thor sat next to Bobbi and next to Bobbi was Clint.

  Pepper had organised for the first dance before the meals being served. So Pepper and Tony got up when it was time and made their way to the dance floor. They positioned themselves for the dance and waited for the music to start.

  The music started and everyone broke out in a big smile, even Pepper. Clint leaned over to Harleen and whispered,

  “I think Pepper must’ve lost a bet.” Harleen chuckled and listened to the song closely. She could just make out the lyrics over the clapping and cheering.

   _So close no matter how far. Couldn’t be much more from the heart. Forever trusting who we are. And nothing else matters._

  People whistled and clapped for the happily dancing couple. Harleen leaned over to Natasha and asked her,

  “Who plays this song?”

  “Metallica, of course.” Natasha said without taking her eyes off the couple.

_Never opened myself this way. Life is ours, we live it our way. All these words I don’t just say. And nothing else matters._

After the second verse, other people started to join. Firstly Pepper’s parents, slowly followed by Bruce and Betty. Thor couldn’t resist asking Jane to dance and not to be shown up by his brother Loki asked Natasha to dance. Clint tried to ask Bobbi to dance who absolutely refused to do it and Clint was happy for that.

  Steve stood up and held out his hand to Harleen saying,

  “May I have this dance ma’am?” Harleen blushed and nodded before placing her hand into his. He led her to the dance floor and he placed one hand on her waist and the other holding her hand. Harleen placed one of her hands on his shoulder and the other holding his hand.

  Steve started to lead her and Harleen followed lightly. She stepped on his toes a couple of times, in which Steve barely even noticed.

   _So close no matter how far. Couldn’t be much more from the heart. Forever trusting who we are. And nothing else matters._


	50. Rules

_Chapter 50: Rules_

Tony and Pepper’s reception ended rather late. They served 7 courses and in between those seven courses the speeches were made. After the meals, they cut the cake, and then the bride threw her bouquet. Natasha had ended up accidently catching, in which she quickly gave to Jane.

  Steve had danced with Harleen all night, well until her feet were too sore. Nothing or no one could separate them all night. Harleen didn’t drink anything and neither did Steve, yet they seemed to have more fun together, sober.

  When the night finally ended, Tony and Pepper were driven back to his mansion for the night, before they flew out to Paris for their honey moon. Tony had promised Pepper that they’d travel to all her ideal countries to visit for their honeymoon.

  Everyone headed off home, while the Avengers headed back to the Tower. Steve and Harleen decided to walk back instead. Hand in hand, they laughed and talked all the way back to the Tower.

  Steve had walked Harleen to her bedroom door and said,

  “Well ma’am this was one of the best nights, I’ve ever had. I hope we can do it again soon.”

  “Thank you sir for giving me a pleasurable evening and walking me all the way to my room. You’re most indeed the perfect gentleman.” Harleen replied trying to sound like the women back in Steve’s time. Steve smiled before kissing her on the cheek and watching her walk into her room safely, before making his way towards his room.

XXXX

Everyone awoke in the morning hung over and sick, except for Steve and Harleen. So Steve and Harleen decided to cook a greasy breakfast for everyone. One by one or two by two, they all eventually made their way down to the rec room.

  When Natasha saw Harleen and Steve being cutesy she stuck out her tongue in disgust and made a groan.

  “Since you guys all look like hell. We decided we’d treat you to an American breakfast. Bacon, sausage, fried eggs, toast, pancakes, cereal and orange juice”

  “That sounds great.” Natasha said. Harleen and Steve continued cooking, just finishing off the bits and pieces. Once they had finished and served it to their hung over friends, they took a seat and grabbed some as well.

  “We’re getting a conference call from Tony. Natasha said grabbing her phone out and pressing answer.”

  “How’s my favourite team of superheroes?” Everyone groaned their answer back.

  “That’s great, anyways I wanted to ring and let you all know that I have laid down some ground rules whilst I’m on my honeymoon. Jarvis please explain the rules to them.”

  “Mr Tony has informed me to tell you all that,

  1. There is to be no parties
  2. Tony’s bar is off limits
  3. Tony’s lab is off limits, except to Bruce
  4. If you break it, you buy it.”



  “So does everyone understand?” Tony said sounding like a smartass.

  “Whatever Stark, now get back to your honeymoon and don’t disturb us again.” Natasha said hanging up the phone. Everyone chuckled and then finished up eating their food.


	51. Plans

_Chapter 51: Plans_

It had been a blissful six months for Steve and Harleen. No speed bumps had interrupted their relationship. It took 3 months before Steve would actually have sex with Harleen. Which Stark made fun of all the time.

  However they had two rooms they could escape to, when they were trying to seek alone time. Some days and nights they spend in Steve’s room and other times it would be in Harleen’s. They never really thought of just moving into one room, they enjoy the freedom of having two too much.

  During the six months, Steve or Harleen were asked to go on missions that would take at least a week or two to complete. While one of them was working, the other would miss them so much, they’d spend hours on the phone. There had been points were Tony literally had to hang it up and drag them to participate in group activities.

  Nothing really changed between Pepper and Tony. Stark still spent all his time in the Tower with the others and Pepper was always so busy running Stark Industries. However once a month they’d get away together for a week or two, to some secret location.

  Loki had eventually introduced Natasha to his parent’s in Asgard. As much as Odin did not like it, he accepted it grudgingly, seeing that she had made him a better person. However Loki’s mother was ecstatic to meet Natasha, having heard so much about her. She basically claimed her as her daughter.

  Loki and Natasha had been thinking and talking about marriage, however they wanted to hold off on it until Natasha had the baby. Natasha had found out she was pregnant only a month after Tony’s wedding. She was so shocked yet, so happy that she could actually have a child. Loki liked to gloat that it was possible because he is God.

  Bobbi and Clint were the power couple of the group. They never fought over petty things and they agreed on basically everything. They gave each other space when they knew they needed it and they both despise and agree not to ever get married, much to Clint’s family’s disappointment.

  Jane and Thor were having complications with their relationship. Jane expressed how difficult it was with Thor coming and going and that it wasn’t healthy, for her to always wait for her boyfriend. Thor of course coming from another place couldn’t understand.  

 Bruce and Betty had ended their relationship a few weeks after Natasha found out she was pregnant. Betty had asked Bruce to marry and have children with her, which was something Bruce could not provide her. So they mutually broke up. Bruce had left the tower to take a break and to hopefully get over Betty.

XXXX

Harleen and Steve lay peacefully in Harleen’s bedroom on her bed. The extra pillows thrown on the floor, the sheets tangled around their bodies. Harleen’s head rested against his solid chest, as Steve’s arm wrapped around her in a protective manner.

  The radio alarm had been set the night before, even though no sleeping had been done. Today was the day Natasha was going into induced labour. It had seemed that her and Loki’s child wasn’t wanting to come out. It was two weeks past her due date and Natasha nor anyone else could take it no more.

  The radio alarm went off and it was some random song on the radio, however Harleen was really enjoying it.

   _We make plans to kiss the sun at night._ _Hopeless dreamers, hopeless times. Shedding skin, you show your beauty scars. Don’t forget me or who you are._

  “Turn it off.” Steve mumbled sleepily.

  “No I like it.” Harleen whispered in his ear.

  _You know, this don't feel right._ _Who knows what we feel? I just met you; I can read your thoughts. What they tell me is what I want_

“I’m serious Harleen.” Steve said in a more serious sleeping voice, with his eyes closed still.

   _I'll keep you guessing,_ _keep you wanting more. Because where we're going, no one knows_

“Harleen.” Steve said more urgently. Harleen giggled and started singing along with the song,

  “Hey now, you know, this don't feel right. Who knows? This could feel right. See I just met you, I swear I read your thoughts. So don't forget me or what you want.” Steve couldn’t take it no more before he got up and rolled on top of her. He covered her mouth with his hand and reached over to turn the alarm off.

  Steve then removed his hand slowly. Harleen giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Steve leaned down and kissed her passionately and urgently. When he finally took a breath he said in a whisper,

  “I love you Harleen Quinzel.”

  “Steve?” Harleen said more as a question.

  “Mmm.” Steve replied.

  “I’m pregnant.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this story on fanfiction as well, written and uploaded by me.


End file.
